The Vanity Princess
by Confession68
Summary: COMPLETE. What is the best way to alleviate someone's boredom? How about reading them a story? Especially since they really can't do much else. LuNa, rating changed to T.
1. Chapter 1: What To Do

**Author's Note: **Okay, so I've had this idea floating around in my head for a long time now. This story was actually inspired by a song, which hasn't happened to me in awhile. Well … technically P.I.M.P. was inspired by a song … but that was just a one shot. Although, I've been considering writing a one shot sequel to that … XP Anyways, the song that inspired me was Ten Years – Beautiful. Should check it out, it's a good song. Anyways, I really hope you enjoy this first chapter. It may take me awhile to update it, because I'm also working on ending _The Transcending_. After I end that, I will also be working on continuing _Forbidden Love_ along with this story. Unfortunately, _From The Darkness_ is going to be put off a little longer. Since it's going to be my longest fic, it's the last one I will be writing. Hopefully, I won't come up with any more plot bunnies by then. Anyways, enjoy this read! XD

**The Vanity Princess**

**Chapter 1: What To Do**

Sweat poured down his damaged body as he panted heavily. Each step he took was harder than the first as he slid his feet across the ground. There was a loud ringing in his ears as his vision blurred tremendously. He could feel as liquid drained from his ears, knowing deep down that it had to be blood. Stumbling a bit, he struggled to right himself once again as his hand whipped out to grab a tree branch. Leaning his weight against the tree's trunk, he continued to pant heavily as he closed his eyes. It made no difference at all since his vision was beginning to grow black.

When he opened his eyes again, he almost panicked when he saw the exact same thing as when his eyes had been closed. Clenching his teeth shut tightly, he pushed off from the tree as he released a small whimper, flailing his arms about.

'_Damn it!_'

How was he supposed to find them now? He couldn't see anything, and he couldn't hear anything. And he sure as hell couldn't smell anything. His feet shuffled across the ground even more in his fear that he might trip or run into something. Even so, he still tripped, stumbling completely this time and fell forward onto his hands and knees.

"Damn it!" He cried as his face contorted, and he bore his tightly clenched teeth.

Closing his fist tightly, he raked up the dirt and squished it between his fingers. Lifting his head, he faced ahead, but only saw blackness. Getting back up, he continued to stumble forward before he began to sense someone nearby. Furrowing his brows deeply, he continued forward with his concentration as high as possible, shifting his eyes from side to side, even though he couldn't see a thing, and turned his head slightly. Something inside of him pulsed, and he knew it had to be his enemy.

Brows furrowing into a deep scowl, he bore his teeth once again as he sprinted forward towards the horrid aura. Pulling back his fist, he readied a punch as he neared the aura and threw it forward. However, the scent of oranges wafted under his nose, and he immediately stopped.

"Nami …"

Gasping loudly, Nami quickly shut her eyes, and turned her head away. However, when nothing happened, she quickly looked back to see Luffy standing still. His eyes were blinking, but they were completely unfocused, almost as if they saw nothing at all. Seeing the blood draining from his ears, she knew he probably couldn't hear anything either. Suddenly, she was tossed aside, causing her to cry out and grunt when she hit the ground.

Looking back up quickly, she definitely saw that Luffy could not see as he continued to stare off without focusing, and since he didn't say anything to her cry, she knew for sure that he could not hear. His enemy smirked as he pulled his fist back and slammed it into Luffy's face, who cried out as he flew back.

"Luffy!" She cried, but then clenched her teeth as she quickly got up and ran away from them. She knew that it wouldn't do Luffy any good if she were used as a shield again.

Getting up on his elbows, Luffy then spit out the blood now flowing from his mouth. The scent of oranges had suddenly left his nose, but he hadn't been sure if he should have attacked, because he didn't want to hurt her. However, his enemy had attacked instead. Feeling that aura fast approaching now, he quickly got to his feet and jumped back away from it, his eyes shifting back and forth, desperate to see.

Watching from afar, Nami furrowed her brows in concern. There was no way she could help him. She couldn't tell him what to do or where the enemy was coming from, because he couldn't hear anything, and he couldn't see for himself because he was blind. How was he supposed to defeat his enemy if he couldn't see or hear? Biting her lip hard, she looked around, but didn't see the others anywhere. They were probably preoccupied with their own opponents anyway.

Taking a deep breath, she closed her eyes and then looked back over towards them. She was the only one who could help him, but she was the most useless. However, at that moment, that didn't matter. Luffy was in trouble, and if she didn't help him, he would be badly beaten or worse. Sprinting forward, she ran straight for the other man while he was preoccupied with Luffy, and then leapt up onto his back.

"Gyah!"

Even though he grabbed for her arms, trying to pull her off, she kept her tight hold as she grunted from the strain. Looking up at Luffy, she could tell he was confused as he shifted his eyes around and even slowly moved his head from side to side.

The aura had suddenly shifted and was now moving around sporadically. Furrowing his brows deeper, he tilted his head and turned it slightly before a spark of another fiery aura suddenly flickered. Sucking in his breath, his eyes widened as he took a step forward.

"N-Nami, what are you doing?!" He yelled as he took more steps forward. "G-Get away from him!" He yelled as he swiped his arm to the side blindly to show what he meant.

Gasping, Nami quickly looked over at him. "Luffy!?"

However, he didn't respond to her at all as he took a few more steps closer. She could also see that he still couldn't see a thing. His eyes seemed to be staring at the ground in front of them blind, and he stumbled a bit when he walked. How was he able to tell then? Shaking her head, she kept her hold on the flailing man. '_No, not this time, Luffy._'

"N-Nami …" He said as he frowned when the spark didn't move, keeping his unfocused eyes on the ground in front of them. Swallowing hard, he then pulled his arms back as his skin began to turn red and steam up. "Move exactly when I tell you to!"

"All right …" She whispered in a strained voice as her hold on the man tightened while he bucked around to get her off.

"Let go of me, you bitch!"

"Gomu Gomu no …" He whispered under his breath as he continued to throw his arms back, and then he slowly closed his eyes.

"Get off of me!!"

"Now, Nami, move!" He yelled as his eyes flew open, and then he threw his arms forward, giving her a little time to do just that. He only hoped it was enough time. "Jet Bazooka!"

Nami quickly let go and dropped to the ground with her arms over her head just in time as Luffy's palms sunk into the man's gut and sent him flying into the trees. Quickly looking over, she watched as he landed, but didn't bother getting back up again. She smiled as she released a breath in relief before turning back to Luffy.

"Luffy …!" She whispered as she got up and ran towards him.

He stumbled around a bit, it seemed looking for her as he moved his arms around in front of him. She quickly reached out for him just as he stumbled and fell into her arms, causing both to sink to the ground. He jolted a bit in alarm, but then relaxed when he realized it was just her.

"Nami … Nami, are you okay …?" He asked a bit breathlessly as he panted and reached up a hand for hers. Blinking a bit, she then took his hand, and he clutched at it. "Are you okay? S-Squeeze my hand if you're okay."

"Ah …" She breathed out in understanding as she gave his hand a squeeze.

His lips curved up into a grin as he seemed greatly relieved, his eyes staring down at the ground. "G-Good …" He said as he chuckled a bit, but then his breath began to come out raggedly. "Good …" He whispered again before he lost his grin, and his eyes rolled shut.

"Luffy!" She cried when he went completely limp in her arms.

However, as she pulled his hair out of his eyes, she saw that he'd merely passed out from exhaustion and possibly the pain he was in. Sighing in relief, she hugged him to her chest and just waited for the others to find them. She wasn't sure how long she sat there, while he rested in her lap, but it seemed like a long while. She was becoming more and more worried about their crewmates. However, after awhile, she could hear them in the distance.

"Oi!"

Turning her head towards the call, she saw as they finally came into view and spotted her. "Ah, Nami!" Usopp cried as he and the others ran towards her. However, their expressions changed when they saw Luffy. "Luffy!"

"Oi, is he okay!?" Zoro said as they finally reached her, frowning at his condition.

"H-He's bleeding from the ears!"

"He passed out a little while ago. Before he did, he was blind and couldn't hear anything." Nami said as she frowned softly to Chopper.

"Oh, that's bad! We need to get him back to the ship!" Chopper cried as Zoro gently knelt down to lift Luffy up and over his shoulder.

"Then let's hurry up."

"Right!"

xxxx

Nami sat next to the bed and sighed deeply as she looked over the bandages completely wrapped around the entire top portion of his head. It had already been a few days now, and she was beginning to wonder when he would wake up. They all took turns watching him, seeing as when he woke up, he most likely wouldn't be able to see or hear anything. Chopper had said he wouldn't be sure if either would happen. He could possibly be able to see and hear again once he woke up, but they wouldn't know until he did.

After they had gotten him back to the ship, Chopper had gone straight to work on him. The explosion that had rocked the island was the cause of Luffy's loss of hearing. He must have been in the thick of it, and so the noise was too much for his tympanic membrane, or so Chopper was saying until they made him speak in English, his eardrums. His eardrums were damaged by the loud noise, thus the cause of the bleeding and loss of hearing.

However, the explosion hadn't been the cause of his vision loss. Chopper found a minute amount of some chemical compound around his eyes and face. He had been able to identify the chemical, and thus treat his eyes, but he still wasn't sure if it was enough or not. All he could really do was wash out his eyes, the damage having already been done to them. Even though their enemies had resorted to such cheap tricks, they had still been strong, and each had suffered a great deal of injuries.

Suddenly, Luffy sucked in his breath and his entire body stiffened. Nami sat up straighter as she looked at him. "Luffy …?" She asked as she leaned forward.

However, he only remained still as he moved his head from side to side, giving no indication that he heard her. Her brows furrowed into a concerned frown as she sat up and gently touched his arm.

"Luffy?"

He suddenly jolted up completely and moved away from her. Gasping, she sprang up out of her seat and grabbed for him. "Luffy!" She cried before taking his hand into hers.

Clutching her hand, he moved his head a bit as he sat still. "Wh-Who …?" He asked silently as he leaned against the wall.

"It's me …" She said, as if he could hear her and gently squeeze his hand.

"N-Nami …? Nami, is that you?"

She gave his hand another squeeze, and he smiled before drooping forward a bit. "I'm hungry …"

She chuckled as she shook her head at him. "Always thinking with your stomach first …"

"H-How long have I been out?" He asked, and she gave his hand four squeezes. "Eeh!? Four days!? That's so long! No wonder I'm so hungry! Oi, oi, is everyone else okay!?"

Shaking her head again, she gave his hand another squeeze. "Aah, good … I'm glad." He said as he indeed looked relieved, but then he perked up again. "Where are they?"

Biting her lip, she turned towards the door. Turning back, she gave his hand a squeeze before letting him go and going to the door. However, he gasped loudly and quickly moved to the edge of the bed.

"W-Wait! Wait, don't go! Don't leave me here!" He cried before falling out of the bed. "Gah!"

"L-Luffy!" She cried as she turned back around and went to him. "What are you doing!?" She yelled, as if he could hear and began to help him back up into the bed.

As soon as he felt her grab for him, he clutched her tightly. "I-I don't wanna be left here …"

Sighing, she helped him back to the bed and clutched his shoulders tightly. "I'll be right back. I'm just going to get Chopper." She said as she gave his shoulders a firm squeeze. "Wait here."

"Ah!" He exclaimed when he felt her move away, but she quickly turned and made him sit back down.

"Stay!"

His lips curved down into a deep frown, but he seemed to be inclined to obey this time around. After making sure he would stay, she then turned and walked out to call for Chopper. After awhile, he began to fidget around as he moved his head from side to side, and then he began to bob in place as his patience began to wear thin. Sucking his teeth, he carefully slid off from the bed, waiting for his feet to touch the floor before standing.

Then he began to take small steps in the direction he thought the door might be in. Using his arms to feel for stuff, he felt along the wall, using his other arm to make sure he didn't run into anything. Once he reached the end of the wall, he searched for the door knob. Grinning once he found it, he then turned it, but then the door suddenly opened, knocking him back inside and right onto his backside with a grunt.

"Luffy!" Nami said as she frowned and went to help him up. "I told you to stay …"

"Ah, I thought you said he couldn't hear you …"

"He can't! I was just … talking …" She said as she forced Luffy to sit back down on the bed.

"Y-You took too long …!" Luffy said as he pouted to himself.

Pursing her lips into a deep frown, she reached up and flicked his nose. "Hush!"

"Ow!" He yelled as his hands went up to cover it. "Damn it! That hurt, Nami!" He yelled a bit nasally as he rubbed the tip of his nose with his hand.

"Mm, the reason he might not be able to hear is because of how thickly and tightly I have the bandages wrapped around his head, plus I put something in his ears to heal them." Chopper said as he walked up to Luffy and hopped up onto the stool. "I should be able to remove those now. It has been four days." He continued as he reached up to unwrap the lower half of his bandages.

"Ah?" Luffy questioned as he perked up a bit. "Are you gonna remove them?"

Not bothering to answer, Chopper unwrapped the separate bandages around his ears. "Can you hear anything yet?" He asked Luffy as the bandages came off. Luffy tilted his head a bit as if he might have heard something, but said nothing else. "Can you hear me?" Chopper asked a little louder.

A smile began to form on Luffy's lips. "Oi, I think I hear something!"

Chopper then began to grin with him. "Really!? Can you hear me!?"

"Ah, I can hear someone!" Luffy exclaimed as he became excited.

Unwrapping he rest of the bandages, which was hard, seeing as Luffy was bouncing a bit in excitement, he then removed the fluff he had in Luffy's ears. "Can you hear me?"

"Ah! Yes! I can hear you!" Luffy exclaimed as he began to laugh. "What about my eyes now!? Are you gonna remove these!?" He asked, still just as excited as he pointed to the bandages around his eyes.

"Ah, no … I can't remove those just yet … The damage to your eyes was extensive … It's going to take a little longer for your eyes to heal than it would for your ears."

"Oh …" Luffy said as he drooped.

"We'll wait about two days before removing those, okay?"

"A-All right …" Luffy replied as he sighed.

"Oi, but at least you can hear now." Nami said as she frowned at him.

"Ah, Nami! Yeah, that's true!" He exclaimed as he perked right back up again. "I'm hungry …" He said before drooping again.

"I'm sure Sanji wouldn't mind making you something to eat. Come on. Let's go to the dining room." Chopper said as he hopped off of the stool.

"Okay!" Luffy exclaimed as he grinned and slid off from the bed, but then stopped. "Mmm, but I can't see …"

Sighing, Nami took his hand to guide him towards the dining room. "Come on …"

"Ah, thanks Nami." Luffy said as he smiled and followed her.

They made their way to the dining room, and Nami sat Luffy down at the table. "Sanji, food!" Luffy exclaimed as he sat down.

"Oh, you're awake, huh?"

"Yeah, and now I'm really hungry!"

"Right, right." Sanji replied as he immediately began to fix him some meat to eat. "I see you can hear now too, but still can't see?"

"Ah, Chopper said I gotta keep 'em on still. Can't take 'em off for another two days."

"Aah, I see. Well that sucks."

"Yeah, it does …"

"It's only for two days. It's not like you'll never see again or anything." Nami said as she rested her cheek into the palm of her hand.

"Ah, Nami? You're still here?"

Furrowing her brows, she blinked at Luffy, who tilted his head. "You didn't know I was here?"

"Of course not, I can't see, remember?"

"But then … how did you …?" She asked quietly as she frowned deeper and sat up straighter, but then just shook her head. "Never mind …"

"Ah …?" He questioned silently as he tilted his head further.

"Here you go." Sanji said as he placed his food down in front of him.

"Thanks Sanji!" Luffy exclaimed before he immediately began to stuff his face.

A sweat bead dropped down the side of Nami's face. '_Looks like he can eat just fine … blind or not … But then again … he can eat in his sleep …_' However, he was a bit messier than usual while he ate since he was grabbing blindly.

"Oi, oi … you're making a mess …" Sanji said as he began to clean it up, just as Luffy finished the last bit of food, seeing as he was only grabbing at empty platters.

"Ah, no more?"

"No more …" Sanji said as he gathered up the platters.

"Aww …" Luffy complained as he pouted.

"I'll make some more once it's time for dinner. It will be soon."

"Ah, okay!" Luffy exclaimed as he stood up.

Standing up as well, Nami walked around the table to him and gently took his arm. "Come on, I'll take you to go sit outside."

"Mm, all right." He replied as he followed along beside her.

When they were outside, she then carefully helped him down the stairs before leading him out on deck. "Ooh, Luffy!" Usopp exclaimed as he ran up to them. "You feeling better!?"

"Yeah, I feel fine!" Luffy exclaimed as he snickered, but then he pouted. "Just can't see though."

"Are you ever gonna be able to!?"

"Mm, Chopper said I gotta wait two days …"

"Aah, I see … Well that sucks."

"Yup …"

"What'cha doin' now?"

"Gonna sit out on deck."

"Aah, okay. I'm gonna get back to my work then. See ya!"

"Shishi, okay!"

After Usopp ran off, Nami sat Luffy next to the mast, and then went to sit down in her own chair. However, after Luffy was sitting there for awhile he began to frown and fidget a bit. Looking up from her book, Nami noticed this as she tilted her head a little.

"Mmm … is … anyone there?"

Blinking at him, Nami moved her lips to speak, but didn't say anything at first. "O-Oi …" Luffy said as he sat up a bit, in what seemed like alarm to Nami.

"Y-Yeah, I'm here …"

Luffy sat up a bit more, but frowned deeply. "Oh … okay …" He said, but then said nothing else and seemed to relax a little bit.

She watched him for awhile before lifting her book back up, but then she would notice him start to fidget again, and so lowered her book. She watched as he even began to rock a bit, and he even looked to be a little impatient, or perhaps that wasn't the right word. He looked anxious.

"N-Nami …?"

Her lips parted a bit as she continued to watch him, and when she didn't reply right away, he frowned deeper. "I'm here still …" She finally replied as she set her book down.

"O-Oh, actually … I was just, um … w-wondering what you were doin' …"

"I'm reading a book."

"Oh, a book? What kind of book?"

Biting her lip softly, she wondered why he was asking her questions. Was it because he was just bored, or because of something else? Considering he was asking her what kind of book, she was beginning to think the latter. He should already know what kinds of books she read.

"Nami?"

"It's a navigation book …"

"Oh, heh … Right, navigation … H-How far are you?"

Frowning now, she sighed softly as she shifted her eyes downward. "I'm … on chapter six."

"Oh yeah? Is … Is it any good?"

"It is to me … Nothing I think you would be interested in …"

"Oh, right … I guess I would get bored with it, huh?" He said as he chuckled weakly.

Her frown softened as she watched him. Was he afraid of being left alone? She never would have thought he would be afraid of that. So, was he keeping her talking, just so he would know that she was still there?

"Mm, Nami …?"

"Yeah …" She replied softly as she set her arms down on the table, and laid her head on them, just watching him with a sad frown.

xxxx

"All right … Here goes nothing. Just let me know if you can see the light through your lids, okay?"

"Okay!"

Taking a deep breath, Chopper then began to unwrap the bandages around his eyes. Luffy was so excited that he was almost bouncing on the bed.

"Hold still!"

"Sorry! Shishishi!"

"Remember, we're still not sure yet if you can see, Luffy …"

This stopped him. "Yeah … I know …"

"All right, I'm getting closer now. See anything?"

Luffy frowned. "No … not yet …"

Frowning as well, Chopper continued to unwrap and then asked again after awhile, "How about now?"

His frown deepened even more. "N-No …"

Becoming a little worried, Chopper continued to unwrap. "Okay, don't open your eyes right away … I-It could blind you … Are you sure you don't see the light shining through?"

"No! I don't see anything! Chopper, why can't I see the light!?"

"Oi, calm down, Luffy … I'm sure there's a reason … Just wait until he gets the bandages off."

"Marimo's right, Luffy … It's probably nothing …"

Becoming anxious, Luffy lifted his hands as if he wanted to unwrap the bandages himself, but refrained from doing so and lowered them again, but he was beginning to fidget.

"Remember, do _not_ open your eyes right away, okay?"

"Okay, okay …" Luffy said as he clenched his fists.

"All right …" Chopper said as he unwrapped the rest of the bandages, and Luffy had to fight with himself to keep them closed.

Grabbing a small flash light, Chopper then turned it on and flashed it into Luffy's closed lid. He noticed his eye lids and around his eyes was still a bit red. "Do you see anything?"

"N-No, should I be!? Can I open my eyes now!?"

Chopper's frown turned very concerned now as he turned to the others, who were frowning just as much. "N-Not yet …" Chopper whispered as he continued to flash both eyes, but got no response from Luffy.

"Damn …" Zoro whispered as his brows furrowed deeper.

"What!? What is it!? Can I open my eyes now!?"

"I want you to open them slowly, Luffy …" Chopper said quietly, but already knew what was going to happen.

They all watched as Luffy started to do as he was told, but when he realized everything was still black, his eyes immediately shot open, and he began to panic. "I-I can't see anything!? Chopper! I can't see anything! Why can't I see anything!?"

"Luffy, calm down." Chopper said as he reached up to steady Luffy and to keep him from flailing about. "M-Maybe it still needs time to heal …"

"They've had more than a week to do that!"

Both Robin and Nami's hands went directly to their mouths as they watched their panicked captain as he fought against Chopper, now in his heavy point. "Well, maybe they need longer! Luffy, calm down!" Zoro exclaimed as he tried to help Chopper calm Luffy down.

Luffy finally stopped as he stared off into nowhere and panted softly, his eyes also still red. Then he slowly closed his eyes. Everyone watched him, not sure at all what to say or do as he remained sitting in a slumped position. Then he opened his eyes, which looked completely blank and even sad.

"Chopper …"

"Yeah?"

"W-Will I ever be able to see again? Tell me the truth."

"I-I don't know … There's a possibility that you would. It could just take more ti-"

"I wanna be alone …"

Everyone gaped at him softly, wanting to say something, but not knowing what _to_ say. "L-Luffy, I don't think that-"

"Just go!"

Chopper's eyes saddened as he reverted back to his brain point. "Luffy …"

Zoro closed his eyes before he turned to leave, the others following behind him. Luffy listened to them all leave, his head slowly lowering and turning to the side. Then he heard as the door closed, but it took it awhile to do so. Turning his head a bit more, he then frowned.

"I said I wanted to be alone …"

"Yeah? Well, I agree with Chopper that it wouldn't be a good idea."

"I don't care if it doesn't sound like a good idea … I just want to be alone … Go away …"

"Luffy … I-"

"Just go away …"

Biting her lip, she watched him for awhile before sighing. "Fine …" She said as she turned and went to the door, but then she turned towards him, opened the door, and then closed it without leaving.

She watched as he lifted his head slightly, and then he lowered it again, but even more as his body seemed to droop completely. Her brows furrowed a bit when his body swayed a bit before he finally just lay down on his side. His eyes were open, but they were completely vacant and even sad. She wondered what he was thinking about as he lay there. But when he just lay there for awhile, she gave a deep, but very quiet sigh as her eyes saddened a bit.

She really couldn't imagine what it would be like to lose her eyesight. She needed her eyesight for a lot of things. And unfortunately, so did he. If he never regained his eyesight, what were they going to do? What was he going to do? Could he continue on with his dreams? Was that what he was thinking about right now as he lay there? After awhile, he sat up and then looked like he were about to try and get out of the bed. Reaching out for the door, she opened it, pretending as if she were coming back inside.

"Oi …"

"Ah, Nami … I was just about to … come out there."

"Ah, well, you were in here a long time so … I thought I would come and check on you." She lied as she smiled a bit, even though he couldn't see her.

"Oh …"

"Wha-What were you doing anyway?"

"I was … nothing. I wasn't doing anything."

"I see …"

Turning his head slightly, he blinked slowly as he stared off to the side. "Anyways, I was … gonna go out there."

"Well, I can take you." She said as she stepped forward and grabbed his arm gently. "Come on."

"Thanks!" He said as he turned and gave her a grin, but his eyes were still blank, and not even really looking at her.

"You're welcome …" She said as she looked at him.

He lost his grin, but kept his empty smile as he turned to face ahead. She continued to watch him, her own face unreadable. What was he really feeling? What was he really thinking? Why did she want to know? Sighing softly, she faced forward as well and began to lead him to the front.

'_What are you going to do … Luffy?_'

**To Be Continued …**

**Author's Note: **Yeah, I know what you're thinking. What the hell does the title have to do with what happened in this chapter, and how the hell did a song speaking about vanity have anything to do with this story so far? I assure you that will come up next chapter! XD I actually got this idea also from reading _Rurouni Kenshin_. It's a bit different, but the loss of hearing and some vision loss was a part of it. Anyways, I wanted to do something similar with Luffy. I would like to know what you guys at least thought of the first chapter. Mind telling me? Anyways, thanks for reading.


	2. Chapter 2: Start Of A Journey

**Author's Note: **Okay … so I couldn't focus on _The Transcending_ … I also can't seem to bring myself to write the last chapter to my OC fic either … -_- I will just do whichever is coming to mind for now, I guess. I also may take awhile to update again, because there's a book I really need to read, plus I really need to be writing my original story. In any case, I really hope you guys enjoy this chapter. Oh yeah, I wish to share the songs that are inspiring this story. First off, it's still Ten Years-Beautiful, but also Apocalyptica's Path. I love both the instrumental version and the version with a singer. Both are great songs. You guys should check them out. Anyways, read and enjoy!

**The Vanity Princess**

**Chapter 2: Start Of A Journey**

The next day, Luffy sat out on deck, his brows furrowing more and more as he sat there. He could hear both Usopp and Chopper a little ways away laughing and goofing off. His lips curved down more and more before he finally slid his outstretched legs towards him and tried to stand.

Looking up from her book quickly from the movement, Nami then quickly tossed it to the table. Then she got up saying, "Oi-Oi! Where are you going!?" and made her way over to him.

"I can't take it anymore! I'm bored, and I wanna do somethin'!" He said, taking a few steps towards Usopp and Chopper, who were now frowning at him.

"Oh yeah? And what are you gonna do, Luffy, huh?" Nami asked while walking beside him, but still a ways away from him.

"I don't know! And I don't care! I'm tired of just sittin' around doin' nothin'!" He stumbled around a bit, his arms instinctively coming out in front of him to feel around for anything.

"Do you even know where you're going?"

"…"

"Well?"

Stopping where he was … 'going', he just stood there with a pout on his face. She sighed and rolled her eyes to the side. "It's a good thing you stopped … You were headed right for the rails."

Face paling slightly, Luffy kept his pout as his eyes shifted from side to side. "Doesn't mean I can't do somethin' …"

"Okay, name one thing you can do without the use of your eyes."

"I … I … I can take a piss!"

"You still have to sit down for that, but that's not something that entertains you …" She frowned and flicked his forehead.

"Ouch … Damn it …"

"I mean name something you can do that's _fun_ without the use of your eyes."

"I could fish!"

"Yeah … I can see that going _really_ well …"

"I could … I could …" He tried to come up with something he could do, his eyes shifting from side to side as he thought.

"Uh huh? You could what?"

His hard frown remained for awhile, but he was silent. After awhile, his expression slowly softened before his frown turned sad. "I don't know …" He said softly and just plopped down onto the ground.

Sighing softly to herself, Nami closed her eyes and shook her head. "Come on … I'll take you back to sit … It should only be temporary anyway. Soon you'll be running around with them like the idiot you are …"

"Will I?" He asked, his eyes resting on the ground and his expression still soft, letting her lift him up.

"Oi, oi … this isn't like you at all …" Nami said softly, frowning reproachfully.

"Yeah …? Well, I've never been blind before either …" He said, pulling away from her and just plopped back down onto the deck, not caring where he was.

Nami frowned down at him before sighing and turning her head away. "Right …" She said before making her way back to her chair so she could finish reading.

Turning his head a bit in her direction, he listened to her walk away before turning back to face forward. Both Chopper and Usopp blinked at Luffy before looking over at Nami. After awhile, Luffy just lay down on his side and leaned his head into his hand, plucking at the grass idly. The two looked at one another with sad frowns. It seemed their presence wasn't helping their captain, so they both walked to the back of the ship to fish. Out of hearing, out of mind … or so it was in Luffy's case since he couldn't see.

Perking slightly, Luffy listened as they walked off before drooping and lying down completely on the lawn. Looking up from her book, Nami frowned softly at him. He did look rather pathetic. Giving a deep sigh, she brought a hand to her head as she stared down at her book. Thrumming his fingers on the grass, he then also tapped his foot as his knee was raised. Then his expression became a little more worried as he sat up a bit.

"Mm … Nami?"

Biting her lip, she closed her eyes and lowered her head before getting up and walking over to him. "Come on … I'll read you a story …"

"R-Really? You will?" He asked as his expression changed to something a bit happier and his lips started to curve into a grin.

"Yeah …"

"Ah, thanks Nami!" He exclaimed with a snicker. Reaching down, she took his arm and helped him to his feet. He chuckled a bit as he walked, trying not to trip or stumble while he followed along beside her. "What kinda story are ya gonna read!?"

"Um, I just got and adventure book I started to read … I think you might like it. It has wars and fighting and stuff …"

"Oooh, really!? That's so cool! You're awesome, Nami!" He exclaimed, a much happier flow to his step as he walked.

Chuckling quietly to herself, she helped him up the stairs and then towards her room. As soon as they were inside, she led him over to the bed and sat him down. Then she turned to get the book. "Let me get the book, okay? Wait there."

"All right!" He said, beginning to bounce on her bed and shift his head around as if he could see.

Selecting the book, she then turned and went to sit beside him, lifting her legs off the ground and onto the bed. "All right … Let's start." She said as she opened it up.

"'Kay! What's it called!?"

"Um, it's called _The Vanity Princess_."

"Ah? It's about a princess?" He asked as he pouted a bit.

"Yes and no. It has other characters in it."

"Mm, okay! Go ahead!"

Clearing her throat, she turned to chapter one and began to read. "Across the country side … and in the distance, the castle Varsala lay …"

_The lone man lifted his head, narrowing his eyes at the castle, and then he closed them, turning away. The last thing he ever really wanted to see was that castle. It was too bad he couldn't bring himself to move further away from it. The countryside was a nice place to call home, but each day he would wake up to the sight of that cursed castle. With the click of his teeth, he brought the axe up high over his head and brought it down over the wood log, chopping it in half._

_S-ee … S-i …_

"Damn it, I never could pronounce this name …"

"Ah, what name?"

"Mm … S-Y-A-O-R-O-N-A-N …"

"Ah …?"

"Yeah, exactly …"

"Just give him my name then."

"Ah, your name?"

"Yeah, just call him Luffy …"

"Mm, okay … I guess I could do that …"

_Luffy continued his daily chores, the sweat glistening off of his hardened, warrior's body. Each day he tried his best to ignore that blemish in the horizon. However, it was hard, and each time, he just wanted to burn it to the ground along with his hatred._

"Ah, Nami? Why's he hate the castle?"

"Would you just let me read it? It'll tell you once I come to that part."

"Um, okay."

"Now where was I …? Oh, right!"

_After he'd chopped all of the wood, he set his axe down and began to gather it up and carry it to the side of his house. Taking all he needed, he headed inside the small humble cottage and threw a log into the dying fire. Lunch was to be made, and that couldn't be done with a low flame. Sitting down in a chair he'd built himself, he stared into the flames, but they seemed to only bring back harsh memories never forgotten. _

_As he sighed to himself, he then closed his eyes and leaned back. It was a lonely existence, but it was peaceful, and it brought him great peace of mind. He had nothing to live for anyway, at least, not any longer, although, it wasn't as if he had anything to begin with. It had all been a dream within his naive mind, and that naivety had been shattered along with his heart. But no longer … No longer was he that naïve young man, who had believed with all of his heart that dreams came true._

"Boo!" Luffy exclaimed as he blew raspberries at the same time. "I already don't like him …"

"Will you shut up and listen to the story, Luffy …"

"Ah, sorry …"

_Soon his crops would be ready to harvest. Those were the realities he held onto now. No more dreams, no more adventures, because neither got you anywhere in life. He made a decent living out in the countryside, doing odd jobs here and there for the nearby villagers, and whatever his crops brought in. His warrior's blood was restless, but at least he was comfortable. He should probably get to work on the order of chairs and the table he'd promised his friend Gionni._

"Wait-Wait! If he's his friend, than it should be Usopp!"

"Ah?"

"Well, since he's Luffy, I don't want some weird guy named Gionni being my friend!" His lips curved down into a frown.

Sighing, Nami closed her eyes and shook her head. "All right, Usopp it is then …"

"Yahoo!"

_He should probably get to work on the order of chairs and the table he'd promised his friend Usopp. A few of his chairs had broken, and his table had been a little wobbly. So, Luffy had told him he'd build him a brand new set. Standing up, he made his way to the fireplace to set his lunch over the hearth, and then he went outside to start carving the wooden legs for the table. He had to make use of what daylight he had in order to fill that order and promise to his friend._

_xxxx_

_A man quickly made his way down the hallowed halls of the castle. He carefully dodged the many bodies of the servants that got in his way. Bad news had reached their city, and he had to get that news to the princess as quickly as possible. _

_He made it to the grand hall, quickly opening the massive double doors as he stepped inside. The lovely princess sat upon her throne, so proper with her head turned to the side. No matter how many times he'd laid his eyes upon her, he never could get used to her overwhelming beauty._

"_My lady … I bring dire news …"_

_The beautiful woman sitting upon her throne slowly turned her head to regard this man, a man she knew for a long time now, and entrusted much into. "What news do you bring me, Lord Cyliis?"_

"_My lady Cyra," Cyliis knelt before her, "we've news from the west." and bowed his head, "It would appear that Lord Bathil has built an army and is headed this way," _

_The princess slowly stood as her worry rose to her beautiful face, "He is headed this way?"_

"_Yes, my lady."_

"Wait! You should be the princess, Nami! You're beautiful like her, right!? And," He paused a bit, brows furrowing thoughtfully, "since that guy is following her around and stuff, he should be Sanji!" He exclaimed with a happy grin, pointing a finger towards her.

"W-Well, I'm not … over_whelmingly_ beautiful …" She whispered under her breath, her cheeks flushing to his innocent compliment, and she nervously smoothed out her skirt.

"Sure you are! Come on, Nami! You can be the princess, and Sanji can be that loyal servant guy or whatever he is!"

"S-So, are we all going to be in there story then?" She asked, blushing darker.

"Yeah, yeah! And that Bathil guy should be Arlong … or something …"

"A-Arlong …?" She asked as she paled a bit.

"Yeah! I get the feeling we're gonna kick his ass anyways! Why not do it twice!?"

"Uh, I guess so …"

"Re-read it with your names now!"

"Right …"

_The beautiful woman sitting upon her throne slowly turned her head to regard this man, a man she knew for a long time now, and entrusted much into. "What news do you bring me, Lord Sanji?"_

"_My lady Nami," Sanji knelt before her, "we've news from the west." and bowed his head, "It would appear that Lord Arlong has built an army and is headed this way."_

_The princess slowly stood as her worry rose to her beautiful face, "He is headed this way?"_

"_Yes, my lady."_

_She slowly stepped down each step from her throne. Her beautiful robbed gown flowing behind her, "This cannot be," her soft whisper escaped her lips as she continued towards him, "We must prepare for his arrival then."_

"_My lady," Sanji stood and bowed before her, "I shall personally prepare the men for battle," and then he turned and left._

_Watching him go, the worry remained with her as she turned to her window that she'd been looking out of before he'd come and walked to it. "Will that be enough," her quiet question went unanswered to the empty hall as she looked out to her kingdom and beyond it._

_xxxx_

_Luffy made his way out of his yard and passed his opened gate. He'd broken his chisel and needed to see if the blacksmith could make him a new one. A trip to the very small village should do him some good. The walk would be refreshing to him, and he could use the break anyway. As he walked down the path to the village, he smiled as he saw it in the distance, but then lost that smile when the castle also focused into his vision. Closing his eyes and shaking his head, he really needed to stop thinking so much about that castle._

_Finally making it into the village, he looked around with a smile as the other villagers greeted him with their own welcoming smiles, "Hello, Luffy!"_

"_Good afternoon, Luffy," the greetings went on and on as he nodded to each and said his own greeting in return. He continued on towards the blacksmith until a certain greeting stopped him._

"_Good afternoon, Lord Luffy."_

_Pausing, he then turned to her, "Please, Anna, call me Luffy. I am no Lord …" and then he smiled at her tiredly._

_However, she merely shook her head, "No, Lord Luffy. You're more than that. You're not like any of us here."_

"Hmm," Luffy hummed, his finger tapping his chin, "She should be Vivi since she always calls me Luffy-san!" His face brightened to his brilliance.

Biting her lip softly, Nami shifted her eyes up to him as she found herself frowning a bit. "Yeah, I guess so …"

Then he snickered, "And her name has only two of the same letters that make up her name! Anna, Vivi, Anna, Vivi!" and he snickered again.

"Right, I'm going to keep reading …" She said a bit curtly, shifting her eyes back down into the book.

"Wait, wait! You gotta re-read it with her name this time!"

"Right …"

"_Good afternoon, Lord Luffy."_

_Pausing, he then turned to her, "Please, Vivi, call me Luffy. I am no Lord …" and then he smiled at her tiredly._

_However, she merely shook her head with a soft smile, "No, Lord Luffy. You're more than that. You're not like any of us here."_

"_That's where you're wrong. I'm no different than anyone here. I grow crops and carve furniture to make a living, just like anyone else," he chuckled as he smiled at her, amused at the fact that they've had this conversation before, and just like then, he would just give in and allow the pretty girl to have her way, "There is nothing special about me."_

"_Aah, but there is, My Lord." She said, giving him a sly and flirtatious smile before turning to walk away, her long and beautiful hair flowing out and around her as she did, "Be sure to stop by the tavern some time. I will be more than happy to serve you, My Lord."_

_Chuckling to himself as he shook his head, he then reached up to rub over it and then turned to continue on._

"Aah, that was a little weird …" Luffy said with a blink of his eyes.

"Yeah, a little bit-I'm gonna keep reading …" Nami said in a rush of words and continued on with the story.

_The blacksmith's finally reached his eyes, and he smiled, "Ahoy, mate!"He called as he neared it and looked around in search of his old friend._

"_Hey," a voice called back and a head peered out from the workshop, "Oh, Luffy! It's you! Come on in!" He grinned to his long time friend._

_Grinning himself, Luffy strolled inside as he gave the place a glance around. "How's business, Levi?"_

"Oh! A friend from a long time! That would have to be Zoro! He even has a four letter name! Make him Zoro, Nami! Especially since he's a blacksmith! That's kinda fitting for someone like Zoro since he likes swords and stuff."

Her brow quirked, wondering how he knew what a blacksmith was, but let that thought pass quickly, "All right, Zoro he is … although …" She looked down with her brows dipping a little.

"Although, what?"

"Uh, nothing … You'll see for yourself. And actually, we're nearing where I stopped reading. I actually didn't get that far in this."

"Oh, really!? Then we will both be hearing it for the first time together, Nami! That's cool!" He exclaimed, looking quite excited by this news.

Her cheeks flushed again to his continual innocent comments, and she glanced back down at the book. "So, do you like it so far?"

"Yeah, I like it enough, but I can't wait until it gets to the fighting and adventures and stuff! Although, I would have really preferred to hear about their adventures before they settled." He pursed his lips.

"Ah? How do you know if they did?"

"I dunno, I can just tell. I bet they used to travel around too! I wonder what made him stop, and what made him stop believing in his dreams?" Luffy asked rhetorically with a frown.

"I don't know. I actually haven't gotten that far either." Nami said, keeping her hand on the page, but closed it to look at the back. "I guess we'll find out."

"Yup! Okay, keep reading!"

Nami smiled to her captain, actually surprised he was actually listening and _still_ listening, and even entertained by the story. "All right …"

_Grinning himself, Luffy strolled inside as he gave the place a glance around. "How's business, Zoro?"_

"_Same as it always is. It gets me by and tucks me in at night with a good night kiss." His friend said with a bigger grin._

"Ah? I think I see what you mean. That's not like Zoro at all …" Luffy said as his lips pursed to the side.

"Yeah, well these characters aren't really us. We just gave them our names. So, of course they aren't going to be like us." Nami explained with a soft chuckle to his blank and pursed expression.

"Yeah, I guess so. Okay, continue."

Chuckling again, she then looked back down to continue, but then her cheeks flushed a bit. "Definitely not like us …"

"Ah?"

"_Well, does it do more than that?" Luffy asked, his grin also growing in size._

"_Ah no, the rest is a self service."_

"_Ah, too bad. I might have asked to borrow it." He snickered, grasping his friend's offered arm and clamping a friendly hand to his shoulder tightly in greeting._

"Ah? Self service?" Luffy asked, tilting his head blankly.

"Forget it." Nami said quickly, clearing her throat and continued to read with a massive blush on her cheeks. She was only glad at the moment that he was blind. His head tilted further in question, but then she just continued reading.

"_Ah, as the good friends we are, I'd have given so willingly." Both men laughed, "And what do I owe the honor of your visit? Are you hungry or thirsty?"_

"_No, thank you, my friend, I have just eaten lunch." He said, both making their way to his anvil, "I've actually come because my chisel broke."_

"_Which one?_

"_Just my carving chisel, actually, although, my paring chisel looks a bit lame. I may need a new one of that one as well." Luffy said, grinning sheepishly._

"_Of course, I'll get right on it."He approached his anvil, already beginning to heat the steel, "How are things going for you? Your harvest should be ripe soon," he continued and looked up to grin._

"_Yes, they will be."_

"_Are they doing well?"_

"_Of course, I take care of my crops," Luffy chuckled while looking around, "Like I'm sure you take care of your shop."_

_Chuckling as well, Zoro began to bang his hammer over the steel, "If I didn't know any better, I would think you were insulting me."_

"_Well, I was."Luffy said and laughed at his friend, "That's why I was surprised when you said it still gives you good night kisses."_

_Zoro lifted the hot steel and pointed it towards his friend with a smile, "Don't insult a man with a molten hot steel blade in his hand!"_

_Laughing harder, Luffy waved a hand at him, "Right, right, I'll try to remember that."_

_Satisfied with that response, he lowered the blade with a chuckle, "Will you be needing help again this year?"_

"_Just like every other year, and you will take your share for the help," Luffy then sat down on a pile of wood as he watched, "They should be ripe next month."_

"_All right, I'll be there," He hammered away at the hot steel, "and Usopp as well?"_

"_Of course, he's been a real help to me these past few years." Luffy's face softened a bit at the mention of his newest friend._

"_That he is. He helped me out a few days ago when I had a big order. He's a good friend," he turned the blade and began to hammer that side, "even if a little skittish."_

_Chuckling, Luffy nodded and agreed, "Yes, he is, but still a good man none the less. He seems less and less skittish now though. I think we may be rubbing off on him."_

_Reheating the steel, Zoro then carefully folded it to bang away on it again, "I have to agree. It would appear less and less scares him, and I dare say we might be able to teach him a thing or two."_

_Looking thoughtful and vaguely amused, Luffy leaned back with a grin. "He would probably like that," he let his hand dangle a bit as he leaned his arms on the pile behind him, "and I should probably ask him."_

"_Although, I can't say the same for his wife." Zoro laughed more to himself as he shook his head._

_Luffy snickered in response, "She really doesn't help his condition, does she? Constantly pampering him … I should find me a woman like that." However, his voice did not hold any mirth to his words._

_Losing his smile, Zoro looked up at his friend before shifting them back down, "And what of Vivi, the barmaid?"_

"_Sweet girl, but not for me." Luffy replied quietly, and he too lost his smile._

"_And no one ever will be." Zoro said quietly as well, still hammering away on the steel._

_Eyes softening, Luffy kept his gaze leveled on the hooks above him. "Let's change the subject."_

"_Yes, let's," Zoro then threw the steel blade into the barrel of cooling water, "you still working on that table and chairs for him?"_

_Choosing to remain quiet for awhile and despite his asking in change of subject, Luffy allowed himself to linger in the past for a moment, his soft gaze never faltering, "Yeah, that's what broke my chisel …"_

"_You were probably too rough on it. You have to treat it softly and gently, just like a woman, otherwise it will bend under the pressure," Grabbing another steel blade, he placed it onto the hot coals to repeat the process, "Should remember that for next time."_

"_I will …"_

"Dinner time!"

"Ah?" Luffy questioned, turning his ear towards the voice. "Ooh, dinner time!"

"I guess this is as good a place as any to stop." Nami said, placing a bookmark to mark where they left off, "Come on," Standing up, she then gently took his arm with hers to guide him to the dining room, "let's go."

"Okay! I'm starving!" He exclaimed with a grin and snicker.

Smiling softly at her rubbery and now blind captain, she could see the complete change in him. Being blind was not an easy thing to cope with. She didn't blame him for his frustration and even depression. However, it wasn't like him, and Luffy was a very strong influence to the crew. So, if he wasn't happy, then neither were they. She was glad that she had made him happy again, because she really didn't like seeing their normally happy-go-lucky captain like that.

As soon as they entered the dining room, and he had his usual happy grin, it brought a smile to everyone's faces. Although, they could take it as Luffy just being happy that he was about to eat, which now Nami was beginning to doubt, but she had seen the change long before the mention of food. Every time he asked her a question, she saw that he was no longer thinking about his new disability. Taking him to his usual seat, she helped him find it so he could sit. Then he placed both palms on the table and waited, smile still on his face.

"Are ya feelin' better, Luffy?" Usopp asked with a relieved smile on his face.

"Yeah! Nami's reading me this awesome story-Well it's not awesome yet, but I have a feeling it will be, and it's really good so far, but I don't think I like the main hero guy just yet." He said in a ramble of really fast words as he smiled and frowned to each part of the negative and positive portions of the add on sentence he just performed.

"Oh? You've been reading him a story, Nami-san?" Sanji's one brow rose up high with interest as he asked his question.

"Mm hmm …" She gave Sanji a small smile.

"Ooh, what kinda of book!?" Usopp and Chopper both asked at the same time, looking over at Nami.

"Well, it's about a princess, and it has a main hero. Not really sure exactly what it's about, but it's supposed to have fighting and wars." Nami explained, turning to smile at both.

"What's it called?" Sanji asked, already beginning to place the dishes on the table.

"Mm, _The Vanity Princess_."

"Ah? Vanity?" Usopp blinked at Nami, even tilting his head slightly.

"Yeah, I haven't quite figured that out yet. The princess is described as overwhelmingly beautiful, but she seemed nice to me." Nami frowned down at the food, wondering about the title.

"Ah! A story about a beautiful princess! That sounds like my kind of story, although, we have a beautiful princess sitting right here!" Sanji motioned his arms to Nami to emphasize what he was saying.

"Actually, Nami _is_ the princess!" Luffy announced with a massive grin on his face.

"Ah?" Sanji's annoyance was evident as he turned to regard the rubber man.

"In the story, Nami's the princess, and you're the loyal servant, who follows her around everywhere." Luffy snickered to himself as he began trying to find food.

"Ah, to be Nami-swan's most loyal servant! A man can dream."

"Ooh, are we in the story too!?" Usopp asked, turning to Luffy with a grin.

"Mm, well, you were mentioned a few times, Usopp, but you haven't actually showed up yet. Zoro's in it though! But he's weird …"

"Maah …?" Zoro questioned lazily, looking over at Luffy in boredom.

"I'm not in it?" Chopper's face drooped, his eyes turning doe like and sad.

"Mm, not yet, but I'm sure you will be! Shishishi!"

"Really!?" Chopper's eyes instantly changed to sparkles.

"Aa, really!" Luffy replied with his overly exaggerated grin, causing the little reindeer to laugh happily and clap his hooves together.

"Who are you in the story, Luffy?!"

Luffy snickered as he turned his head towards Usopp, "I'm the hero of course!"

Both Usopp and Chopper burst into laughter as they slammed their hands and hooves onto the table. "Are you gonna save the princess or something!?"

"Ah? Umm, I dunno. We haven't gotten that far yet, but I do know there's a bad guy trying to attack Nami's kingdom! I have a feeling we're gonna kick his ass! We named him Arlong!"

"Ooh, Arlong!" Usopp's lips extended exaggeratedly to his words.

"Yeah, but like I said, I'm not sure if I like the main hero guy yet. He no longer believes in his dreams, is always sad, and hates the castle for some reason." Luffy shrugged with pursed lips and looked to be in thought.

"Mm, that is weird." Usopp agreed with a nod of his head.

"Also, Zoro's guy's weird too. He talks as if his blacksmithing shop was a person and gives him kisses, but then said something weird about self service when my guy asked if it did anything else."

Zoro snorted, spewing the drink he'd been drinking all over Usopp and Chopper, while Sanji almost dropped the dishes he'd been holding and making a great deal of noise getting things under control.

"Ah? You guys okay?" Luffy tilted his head to the loud commotion. Nami's hand immediately went to her forehead, attempting to hide her blush.

"I-It's nothing … I got it …" Sanji quickly took the empty dishes into the kitchen and put them into the sink.

"Uh, yeah, I'm all right. D-Drink tasted a little funny-Now what kind of book was this?" Zoro asked, shifting his eyes to Nami.

"It's just an action/adventure story. It was just friendly … comments to one another. Th-They're good friends or something …" Nami replied rapidly while clearing her throat and quickly started to fill her plate.

"Yeah, Zoro we're good friends and Usopp too!" Luffy snickered, looking extremely pleased.

"R-Right …" Zoro said, pouring more for himself to drink.

Shaking her head and closing her eyes, Nami was really beginning to think his innocence could really make for awkward moments sometimes.

'_Seriously, Luffy …_'

**To Be Continued …**

**Author's Notes: **Poor Luffy and his innocence. He really doesn't know when to not say some things! XD Anyways, what do you guys think of the story so far? And I don't mean the fic. I'm actually referring to the story Nami's reading! X) And yes, I mean what Nami says. Since they are just other characters, and only the SHs in name only, they are going to be completely different from their counterparts, so be prepared for some somewhat OOCness, haha. So, I hope you guys enjoyed chapter 2! XD

**P.S. **Oh, and yes … Syaoronan is a form of Syaoran. I loved the name, but didn't want to actually use it, and by looking at it, if you didn't already know how to pronounce it, would be a very hard name to pronounce. ^^; For those who don't know the name, Syaoran is the main character from the CLAMP series of Card Captor Sakura and Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle. It's pronounced Shao-ron. I love that name … X9 And how to pronounce Syaoronan is Shao-rO-nan.

**P.S.S.** Woops, sorry. I forgot to change out Bathil's name for Arlong's! XD But, I have done so now.

**May:** Heh, it was the heat of battle that heightened what little senses he had. When he said he couldn't smell anything, it didn't mean he couldn't actually smell anything, like the outside or the grass and trees. He just meant he couldn't smell anything to indicate his opponent was nearby. Once he was no longer in battle, his senses just reverted back to their normal state. So, why didn't he smell her when he woke up? Because for starters, he was in a panic, and he wasn't really trying for it, and he had just woken up too. X) I hope that clears things up for you.


	3. Chapter 3: Don’t Need Pity

**Author's Note: **Ah, sorry that I haven't posted anything for awhile. I've not been in the writing mood lately. Just been kinda RPing … Actually, I watched Underworld: Rise of the Lycan a few weeks back, and it put me in the mood to do a lycan!Luffy and vampire!Nami RP. So, I suggested it to Al, which she agreed to do with me. However, I guess it didn't turn out to her liking, so the whore quit on me … -_- Anyways, I've decided to write the rest myself and turn the RP into a story. So, it may be awhile before I post anything again, because I may be working on that. Anyways, this chapter is for Mihase! She said she really liked this particular story, so I started trying to write this chapter! X9 It's not as long either, I'm afraid. Since I've not been in the mood to write, the chapter kinda suffered a bit. It's still a good one, and I think it ended in a good place … It's just not as long as the other two. That's okay though, because the chapters were supposed to be short anyways. Anyways, enjoy, and sorry if it takes me awhile to come out with anything else …

**P.S. **I'm running on four hours of sleep … so I didn't bother to edit it, because I'm just too sleepy too … I'll do it when I've had more sleep … ~.~ -Picks nose-

**The Vanity Princess**

**Chapter 3: Don't Need Pity**

After dinner, Nami guided Luffy down to the deck. "Nami, do you think you could read a little bit more before it's time to sleep?" Luffy asked with a small, hopeful smile.

Glancing over at him, she smiled, not really able to resist that kind of smile. "All right, I guess I could read a bit more."

"Yeah, thanks, Nami!" His small smile grew into a grin in an instant.

Shaking her head with a soft chuckle, she helped him up the stairs and back to her room. Once inside, she helped him to sit before sitting next to him and grabbing the book. "All right, where was I?" She opened the book where the marker was, and then found the sentence she last read.

_After both chisels had been made, Luffy waved his friend good bye and headed home. However, he was suddenly called, "Ah, Luffy! I was told you were in town today." and then he turned to smile at the voice._

"_Oh, Usopp! It's good to see you!" He grinned wider to the man approaching him._

"_I almost couldn't come." Usopp smiled sheepishly, "Tarra thought I might catch my death in this chilled weather."_

"_Ah, yes. Your wife is well, I take it?" Luffy chuckled at the man, knowing his wife was overly protective of him._

"Ooh! Nami!" Luffy's eyes narrowed as he gave a sly smile, cupping his mouth with his hand, "We should make her Kaya, shishishi …!" and speaking in a stage whisper.

Chuckling in amusement at her captain, she just nodded. "All right, Kaya she is."

"_I almost couldn't come." Usopp smiled sheepishly, "Kaya thought I might catch my death in this chilled weather."_

"_Ah, yes. Your wife is well, I take it?" Luffy chuckled at the man, knowing his wife was overly protective of him._

"_Yes, she is, and we're hoping our first child will be born in late winter." Usopp grinned happily at the mention of his unborn child._

_Grinning as well, Luffy slapped a hand to his friend's back. "Hoping for a boy?"_

_Usopp winced, but chuckled. "Yes, a boy would be most helpful with the daily chores on our farm."_

"_Indeed, a boy would. Have a name yet?"_

"Wait, Nami! We should name it!"

"How do you even know if they've got a name yet?"

"Well, do they?"

" … Yes …"

"Then let's name the baby!"

Sighing and drooping, Nami let the book drop to the bed with her hand in place. "All right … Let's name the baby …"

"All right-All right-All right, um … Let's name it … Loopy-!"

"We're not naming the kid, Loopy …" Nami replied immediately, even before the name was completely out of his mouth, and her eyes were narrowed, even though he couldn't see it.

"Aww, why not!? It sounds kinda like my name …"

"We're not naming this poor kid, Loopy."

His lips were completely pursed into a pout with his brows deeply furrowed. Nami blinked at him a few times. "Oi, you weren't serious about that name, were you?" He remained silent. "Oi, oi …" Her eyes drooped as did her expression taking on exasperation. "Were you actually gonna name your kid that …?"

"Hmph!" He huffed and turned his head away.

"I feel sorry for any children you conceive …"

"Nami!"

"Okay, okay, look. This is Usopp's kid anyways, not yours …" Which was very weird to say, "How about … Lawrence?"

"That's a stupid name … Larry."

"No … How about Lamonte?"

"Stupid …"

"Why are we only saying names that begin with L?"

"I dunno."

"…"

"Loopy's better …"

"Okay, we're not naming it Loopy."

"Okay, well, we're not naming it Lawrence either."

"…"

"…"

She was frowning at him, and he was frowning in her general direction. His eyes were staring blankly at what she thought might be her chin, or at least to the right of it. "Okay, so, why are we naming this kid?"

"Because … I wanted to …"

"Yeah, well apparently neither one of us is good at naming kids …"

He plugged a nostril with his pinky finger and snorted rudely. "Then let's hope we never have kids together-Ow!"

"Who says we'll ever have kids together!?"

"I was just sayin'! D-amn it …" He whined, a hand immediately going to his forehead where she'd flicked him. "And why do you keep flicking me!?"

"Because, I feel bad hitting you."

"Well, this still hurts!"

"Well, not as bad, right?"

He pouted, "Still hurts …"

"Look, can we just hurry up and name this kid so I can keep reading!?"

"But you don't like any of the names I name, and I don't like the ones you name!"

"Just say a name until we can agree!"

"Ace."

"No."

"Damn it!"

"That's your brother's name!"

"So!?"

"Look, why don't we just come up with a name similar to Usopp's?"

"I can't look! Ow!!"

"Stop it!"

"… Fine …"

"Hmm, all right … How about … Aesop? It's kinda got Ace's name in there and Usopp's. Deal?"

"… Yeah, I guess'o …"

"All right, finally … we have a name. Now can I continue?"

"Yes …"

"_Actually, yes we do. We've decided on the name Aesop." Usopp grinned happily and with pride._

"_Aesop is a fine name!" Luffy agreed with a matching grin, "And if it's a girl?"_

"Oh, for the love a …"

"…"

Nami looked and sounded incredibly annoyed, and Luffy looked no better in his silence. Then she looked over at him.

"Loopy."

"Mika."

"What the hell with that Loopy name!?"

"I like it!"

"It's stupid! And why would a girl be named Loopy!?"

"It's not stupid!"

"It is!"

"…"

"…"

Nami was pursing her lips at him, and he was doing the very same, only he wasn't looking at her since he couldn't see. He kept his blind gaze aimed at the bed, "What name's it got in the book?"

"Linette …"

"Ooh, it starts with an L!"

"Yes … yes it does …"

"Okay, that's fine! We can go with that."

Sighing and rolling her eyes to his happy grin, she then lifted the book to keep reading.

"_Ah, Kaya wanted to name her Linette, if it is to be a girl." Usopp still had a big smile, but a boy was what he really wanted. However, if it were to be a girl, he would still love her just the same._

"_Linette is a beautiful name." Luffy agreed with a soft chuckle._

"_Yes, it was her grandmother's name."_

"_Ah, then doubly so."_

"_Yes." Usopp smiled more gently._

"_Listen, I've been thinking. How would you like to learn to fight and wield a sword?" Luffy asked, still smiling, but his brows rose up as he did._

"_Ah …" Usopp's jaw dropped into a soft gape before his face broke into a grin, "You really mean it!?"_

"_Of course I do! Although, that's if your wife will let you." Luffy chuckled, patting his friend's shoulder._

"_Ah, it doesn't matter! Besides, it would be great to learn to protect my family." He stepped closer, looking hopeful, "Please, Luffy will you really teach me?"_

"_Of course I will, Usopp. We've been friends for a long time, haven't we? I wouldn't be asking you, if it wasn't something I really wanted to do." Luffy's expression softened with his smile._

_Usopp came up to him, clutching his hand and making both into a fist together, "Thank you, my friend. You have no idea what this means to me, what it means to be able to learn to protect my family."_

"_Then I am glad that this makes you happy. Perhaps we can start tomorrow morning." Luffy's brows rose up in question, wondering if Usopp could really start that soon._

"_Ah, I will have to … inform the wife, but yes, tomorrow morning would be nice. The sooner the better."_

"_All right, I will come into town tomorrow morning then, and hopefully, you're table and chairs will be done then." Luffy replied, lifting up both chisels with a grin._

"_Yes! Then I will look forward to it! Good day to you, Luffy!" Usopp called, turning to make his way back to his home, waving good bye as he did._

"_Good day, Usopp!" He called and waved back with a large smile before making his way back home._

_xxxx_

"_Good morning, Usopp. I have your table and chairs ready, if you wish to help me bring them here." Luffy greeted Usopp the next morning after the man had answered his door._

"_Oh! Of course! So, you finished them then?" Usopp asked, stepping outside after grabbing his coat, and then put it on._

"_Yes, of course I did. A table and chairs is easy work." Luffy replied as they walked down the path and towards his house. Looking up, he smiled wide at the sun just being reborn into the sky. It's colors were that of such a vibrant orange, and then he lost his smile. He did not favor that color._

"_It's a beautiful sunrise, is it not?" Usopp asked, having seen where his friend's eyes lay._

"_Yes … it is … So … vibrant … and full of life … but would burn you if you got too close …"_

"_Ah?" Usopp questioned, turning to lift a brow to the other man, who spoke so bitterly about such a beautiful object._

_However, Luffy merely smiled, turning back to his friend as soon as they entered the field. "Are you ready for this, Usopp?"_

"_About as ready as I'll ever be." The skittish man replied with an uncertain frown._

"_No need to be afraid, Usopp. I want you to come at me, and then I shall instruct you on the proper way of using a sword once I've evaluated how you use it." Luffy replied, lifting his sword with an encouraging smile._

"_Right, of course." Usopp replied, and then he lifted his sword and came at him, "Aaah!"_

_Luffy easily sidestepped, and brought his sword down to disarm him, and Usopp cried out, a hand going to his other one, "That was a pretty good attempt, but next time, don't fully thrust out our sword to me in that way. It makes it easier for a skilled swordsman to disarm you."_

"_R-Right …"_

"_Try holding your sword like this instead." Luffy suggested, showing him as he held up Usopp's arms._

"_Aah! I see!"Usopp exclaimed, familiarizing himself with the stance._

"_All right, now come at me again." Luffy said, stepping out in front of him and a little back again._

"_All right then, here I come!" Usopp cried, going for Luffy again._

"Mm, you look like you're getting sleepy, Luffy. Maybe you should go to bed." Nami said, closing the book after marking it.

"Ah! No … I'm not sleepy!" He replied back, but he was wiping his eye with the back of his hand.

"Yes you are. Come on, I'll take you."

"Mm, Nami?"

"Yeah?" She asked after getting off of the bed and guided him off of it too.

He stumbled a bit, staring out onto the floor, "Will you read more to me tomorrow?"

She smiled a bit warmly down at him, "Yeah, I'll read more to you."

"Ah! Thanks, Nami!" His grin was wide and bright, but also sleepy at the same time. As she took him down the stairs, she then knocked on the door, Luffy's arm still tucked into hers. After awhile, Sanji opened the door.

"Aah, is the knucklehead ready for bed then?" He asked, cigarette in mouth.

"Yes, he is." Nami replied, grinning and chuckling at Luffy's pout.

"I'm not a kid or anything!"

"Right, right, son. Mommy's ready for bed, so daddy will tuck you in for the night."

"Oi, that ain't funny!" Luffy exclaimed, but let Sanji take his arm to lead him to his bunk.

"Right, right, so mommy didn't read you a bed time story just now? And now it's time for daddy to tuck you in."

"Shut up!"

"Good night, Mommy-san!" Sanji exclaimed, his eyes turning to hearts as he turned to Nami again.

"I said shut up!"

"Ha …!" Nami drooped with a sweat bead before standing straighter, "Good night, guys …"

"Ah! Good night, Nami! See ya tomorrow!"

"Ah, did you say good night, mommy?" Sanji asked, cupping his ear, "That's so sweet!"

"I said, Nami! Na-mi!" Luffy exclaimed as Sanji began to close the door, still teasing Luffy on the other side.

"_What? Mommy …?"_

"_Just 'cause I'm blind doesn't mean I can't kick your ass, damn it!"_

Sighing again, she then turned and made her way upstairs, ignoring Luffy's arguments on the other side. Stepping into her room, she then quietly closed the door before heading back to her bed and falling down into it. With a deep sigh, she gathered up her sheets and buried her face into them. She could still feel his warmth where he'd been sitting. Opening her eyes slowly, she stared off across her bed with deeply knitted brows. It was pretty hard to look at him … and him not looking her in the eyes anymore. How much longer was he going to be blind or was it permanent?

xxxx

The next morning, Nami walked into the dining room, and Luffy was already there, telling an excited Usopp and Chopper all about the story she'd been reading from where she'd read from last night after dinner. However, Chopper suddenly looked about to cry, "I'm still not in the story …?"

"Nyah? Ah … Not yet … Sorry Chopper, but you will be! Don't worry! Even if I gotta make Nami fit you in somehow!"

"Haa …?" Nami questioned low and long, her eyes narrowed in annoyance, "It's bad enough you gotta change a lot of things in it already …"

"Ah, but it's boring just leaving all the names the same!"

"But it doesn't help if you can't name anything worth a damn!"

"Yeah!? Well you suck at naming too!"

Both glared at one another, or at least, Luffy would be if he could see her, so his gaze remained on the table, and both had their lips pursed. "Oi, oi, oi, what's this all about? A son shouldn't speak to his mother that way …" Sanji said from the kitchen.

"I said shut up about that, damn it!"

"All right, all right, papa will stop teasing you now."

Luffy growled in Sanji's general direction, but then just pursed his lips with a huff and turned back around. Nami also pursed her lips at Sanji, but then plopped down into her chair. "Mm, so you guys had a disagreement about the story or somethin'?" Usopp asked, looking over at Nami.

Nami huffed, "Something like that …"

"She didn't like any of my names!"

"You're '_name_' was ridiculous!"

"I said one other name!"

"Well both were stupid!"

"Uh … sorry I asked …" Usopp said, frowning and shifting his eyes between the two.

Franky and Brook broke into laughter, and Robin chuckled lightly, "What kinda names were they, Strawhat?"

Huffing and looking away, Luffy pursed his lips and closed his eyes while crossing his arms across his chest, "Don't matter …"

"Ya see? You can't even say what they are, because they were stupid!" Nami said, frowning at Luffy deeply.

"Mleh!" Luffy pulled a lid down, even if he couldn't see her, "You're stupid too."

Nami scowled and Sanji began yelling at Luffy from the kitchen, "You little dipshit! How dare you talk to Nami-san like that!?"

"Fine …. Then I don't have to read to you anymore. You can be bored all by yourself." Nami said, beginning to stand to leave.

"Ah no!" Luffy cried, flying out of his chair, but tripped and fell to the ground, due to not being able to see where he was going, "Aah!"

Gasping loudly, Nami quickly turned back to go to him, "Are you all right, Luffy!?" She exclaimed, helping him to his feet.

Luffy sucked in his breath, going completely still with his lips parted from the gasp and his eyes that saw nothing open as far as they could go. Then he turned in Nami's general direction. He blinked a few times, breathing a bit heavy before his brows slowly dipped and his eyes narrowed. Then to everyone's surprise, he yanked himself away from Nami, almost running into the table, "No, I'm fine." He said quietly, sitting in his chair on his own.

Everyone gaped at him, except for Sanji and Zoro, who were both frowning seriously at him. Nami was gaping down at him where he sat with his head lowered, not understanding at all what had just happened. After awhile, she released a deep breath, feeling her chest pang before she nodded in some confusion and turned to sit back down instead of leaving. She watched him from where she sat the entire meal. He stayed in complete silence as he ate. Everyone else attempted to make conversation until the meal ended, and Luffy stood up as if to leave, but carefully.

"Ah, lemme help ya, Luffy." Usopp said, going around to his side.

"Nope, I got it …" He said, staring ahead of him as he felt along the chairs and table to circle it towards the door. Everyone frowned at him, keeping silent as he took small steps towards the door, keeping his hands outstretched. Once he finally found the door, he nodded in satisfaction and left, everyone else following. However, Nami was stopped before she could leave, "Nami-san …"

Nami turned on her heel to face Sanji with a questioning look, "Yes?"

"May I talk to you for a minute?"

"Of course you can." She said, walking back into the dining room and sitting down. Joining her at the table, he set down a cup of tea before taking his set with his own cup, "What did you need to talk to me about?"

"About Luffy …"

"Heh?" She questioned, staring at him blankly, but was quite bewildered.

"Nami-san … you can't," Sanji started, but then shook his head while lowering it, "you can't pity him, Nami-san …"

Nami exhaled sharply with a frown, "What?"

"You can't pity him. You can't worry about him so much and treat him … like how you did just a moment ago when he fell." Sanji said, looking over towards where Luffy'd been sitting, "None of us would want to be treated that way out of pity of … our conditions. Call it a matter of pride." Sanji explained, looking back down into his tea.

"Are you serious!?"

When Sanji exhaled, his breath caught in his throat from her outburst, "Nami-san?"

"A matter of _pride_!? Sanji-kun … he's _blind_!"

Staring at her for awhile, Sanji then sighed, rolling his eyes to the side, "Yes … he is …" Then he pulled out his box of cigarettes, lit one, and slid it into his mouth, "Nami-san … you can't treat him like he is …"

"But he needs help! He can't _see_! How can we not treat him like he is!? We have to look out for him, take him where he needs to go, _entertain_ him, a-"

"Nami-san … You don't understand … All of that is fine. That's not what I'm talking about."

"Then what _are_ you talking about!?" She was getting annoyed, because she really didn't understand what he was saying.

"Just now … when he fell, tell me what you did." Sanji asked calmly, looking up at her as he blew out the smoke in the opposite direction of her.

"I went to help him …" She replied, with an expression showing the obvious.

"Yes, and what were you doing just moments before he fell?"

"I was leaving."

"Why?"

"Because he called me stupid!"

"Why did he call you stupid?"

"Sanji-kun!" She exclaimed, getting annoyed by all of his questions, "What is the point of all these questions!?"

"Answer them, and you will see." He said, calmly removing the cigarette from his mouth.

"He called me stupid because I made fun of his names …"

"You were arguing …" Sanji finally said, looking back up at her after tapping the ashes off the tip of his cig.

Nami blinked as her lips slowly parted, then after awhile, she said quietly, "Yes … we were arguing …"

"The moment he fell … because of his blindness … your anger fled … and was replaced with concern," Then he paused, looking down at the table, "with pity …"

Gasping softly and then releasing a deep and shaky breath, she stared at Sanji, having not even realized she'd done that, "I-I didn't-"

"Mean it? I know, Nami-san." He looked up again, "We have to treat him like we normally do. We can't treat him like someone with a disability, like someone who's a liability. He needs to know that things are normal, that nothing's changed … He needs to know that nothing _will_ change … _because_ of his disability …" Then he leaned forward towards her, "Pity will only remind him and hurt his pride. It will only remind him that things _could _change. If you really want to help him, Nami-san … then don't treat him any differently than you normally would. If you're going to be angry with him, then stay angry with him."

Lowering her eyes, she let them relax into a saddened state before sighing, "I understand …"

Sanji smiled at her softly then, "I knew you would, Nami-san. We're all pretty worried about him too." He said, losing it once again.

Nami looked up at him then, "Yeah … I know … I'm worried that …"

"Aa, I know … What're we going to do if …"

"He can never see again …?" Nami finished for him as both sighed deeply, "No, everything will be fine. It has to be, for our dreams. He will get his sight back. This is Luffy we're talking about. He's never failed us before."

"A-a." Sanji agreed whole heartedly with a big smile, "He has not."

"Well … I better go and … see if he will still let me read to him." Nami said, standing up with a loud over exaggerated sigh.

"Ah? I thought you didn't want to read to him anymore since you argued about names?" Sanji said, smiling up at her.

"Yeah well … it was just about some stupid names anyway …" She said, making her way out.

"Who were you trying to name anyways?"

"Mm, Usopp's kid …" She said as she walked out.

"Haah!?" Sanji exclaimed, but the door was closed.

Nami spotted Luffy on the deck with Usopp and Chopper, who were trying to entertain him somehow. Leaning against the rail, she just watched them from where she was. Maybe they could entertain him for awhile so she could get a break. Stretching her arms out, she decided maybe a hot bath would do.

Luffy perked up a bit, suddenly turning his head in her general direction, "Ah?" Usopp and Chopper questioned, looking up at him in confusion, and then they looked over to where he was facing.

"Ah, Nami?" Usopp questioned, watching as she made her way towards the back, and then both looked over at Luffy, who had pursed his lips with a huff and turned away quickly with his eyes closed, "Ah? Luffy, how'd you know she was there?"

Opening his eyes, Luffy blinked a few times, before blindly turning back to Usopp, "I-I dunno …"

"What'a'ya mean you donno?" Usopp asked, tilting his head and raising a brow to him.

"I just … did …" Luffy said, pursing his lips again, "Anyways, let's keep goin' …"

"Mm, all right …" Usopp replied, frowning at Luffy.

xxxx

After Nami'd taken her bath, she made her way back to the deck. Looking out, she could see that Chopper and Usopp had moved on, and Luffy was sitting next to Robin on the grass. They seemed to be making small talk, but Luffy didn't look all that happy, or rather, he didn't look as happy or lively as he did when she read to him. Chewing on her lip, she made her way down and over to them. She watched as he perked up and turned his head slightly in her direction. However, he suddenly pursed his lips and looked away.

"Eh?" Nami questioned silently to herself, but then she frowned and pursed her lips as well. Leaning down, she flicked his forehead.

"O-w, damn it, Nami! That hurts!"

"How'd you know it was me anyways!?"

"Just did!"

"How could you _just_ know!?"

"I dunno!"

"Hmph! Well … anyways … I wanted to read that book … so I might as well keep reading it to you …"

"I don't need ya ta read to me!"

She shrugged and started to walk away, "All right, fine. I'll go read it by myself. At least this way, I don't have to worry about you changing all the names."

"Ah, wa-!" He started, folding his legs under to crawl forward a bit and reaching out a hand, but he quickly pulled back with a soft frown.

Stopping and turning to him, Nami frowned down at him sadly, but then huffed and forcing some resolve onto herself, "That's what I thought!" She said a bit rudely before going back to him, "Now, come on …" She said, grabbing his arm and pulling him up a bit roughly.

"Ah!" Luffy exclaimed, trying to get his feet to catch up to suddenly being yanked up. Blinking a few times as he was dragged across the deck, he then smiled, feeling a little better now that she was just treating him like she normally did.

Nami looked over her shoulder at him, her frown sad and troubled. She was only glad he couldn't see it.

**To Be Continued …**

**Author's Note: **Mm, so, how'd ya like it? Was it good? I think them trying to name Usopp's kid was pretty funny … Heh … Loopy! I just tried to come up with some random and silly name that Luffy might come up with just cuz, and then make it that much more funny when he doesn't care which sex gets the name, boy or girl! XD Oh right, it was brought up in a review about the secondary story, and in hopes that I won't keep continuing with it. Sorry to say … it's a part of this story and will be read until it's end. I will be telling both stories throughout this fic. Trust me, there's actual importance to the story she's reading, kinda … Anyways, yeah, that story will continue throughout. Anyways, thanks for reading!

**P.S.** Yes, Al, I borrowed your names! XD They were too funny not to use … ~.~ My bad to anyone actually named these names … -bows- I'm just not a big fan of them. V.V


	4. Chapter 4: Not The Same

**Author's Note: **Hmm … I haven't really been in the mood to write … However … I had this one semi done … so I decided to finish it off … I dunno how long it will take me to come out with something else … but

since I'm not wanting to write … I'm hitting a lot of writer's block … So, I may take a break until I get in the mood to write again … Oh, and by the way, I updated chapter 4 of _From The Darkness_ about a week ago ...

Anyways, enjoy! XD

**P.S.** I didn't have time to edit it ... So, I will do it later ... if I remember ...

**The Vanity Princess**

**Chapter 4: Not The Same**

Once they were back in her room, Nami sat Luffy down and then sat down beside him, grabbing the book from the upper bookshelf above her bed. Opening it to the page, she then slipped her glass on and found her spot, "All right, here we go."

Luffy brought his legs up to sit cross legged onto the bed after slipping his feet out of his sandals with a small smile on his face, "Since he's teaching Usopp how to fight … I wonder if he will fight in the war that's gonna come! Do you think the princess will ask him to come help fight with her?"

Nami blinked, looking up at him, surprised he actually remember all that stuff, "Um, I don't know. I guess we'll have to keep reading and find out."

"Hey, Nami?"

"Yeah?"

"Mm, I think I know why he doesn't like the color orange …"

"Oh …?"

"Yeah, because … I'm beginning to think he doesn't like the princess …"

"Ah? What does the color orange have to do with the princess?"

"Because your hair color is orange …"

Staring at him for a few seconds, her head then tilted to the side, "But I'm not actually in the story …"

"Mm, true … Well maybe she has orange hair too … I mean the actual princess."

"I actually didn't think about it like that …"

"You see!? You really are the pretty princess, Nami!" Luffy exclaimed, his grin creasing all the way up, even past his ears and causing his eyes to close. The he opened them again, "Maybe it will say his hair color too! Maybe it'll be black like mine! That would be cool-ah but I don't hate you, Nami …" He said, frowning all of a sudden.

Cheeks suddenly reddening considerably, Nami stared at Luffy for the longest time about what he'd just said. But then she started thinking over the story. Luffy's character had been talking about getting his heart shattered, and he seemed to despise the castle where the princess called her home. He was obviously talking about someone he once loved, "Oh no …"

"Ah? Nami?" Luffy asked, turning his head in her direction, "What's wrong? Did you lose the place where we left off!? Will you be able to find it again!?" He exclaimed, suddenly in a panic.

"O-Of course I can!" She yelled back, but her cheeks had not cooled, "And I didn't lose the page … I just … It's nothing … I'm sure it's nothing, and I'm reading too much into it …" She had meant that last part to herself, but Luffy's brow lifted up high as he tilted his head to the side.

"But you're supposed to read it all the way through … Nami, you are gonna read it all the way through, right!? I wanna know the end, Nami! I wanna know the end!" He exclaimed, beginning to panic again.

"Will you cool it!?" She yelled, flicking his forehead.

"O-w!" He whined, covering his forehead with his hands as a tear bungeed from his eye, "Nami that hurts!"

Sighing deeply and drooping, she then opened her eyes to stare down at the book. It was supposed to be an action book … not a romance … She frowned deeply, but then opened it up to continue reading it, "Okay, here I go …"

_After several hours of training, Usopp finally got the hang of how to wield a sword properly. As they carried the table and some of the chairs back to Usopp's home, he exclaimed his excitement of what he learned that day, "It's a lot easier than I first thought! I mean it's coming so easily and naturally now!"_

"_Yes, you are indeed a natural. I think you will learn faster than I expected." Luffy said, trying not to trip as they carried the table._

"Ah, you really think so!? That's so great to hear. I had been hoping I could learn. I was actually afraid that I'd not been able to do it …"

"_You should have more confidence in yourself, Usopp. There's so much that I think you could do, if you really set your mind to it." Luffy replied, smiling at him over the table._

"_Thank you, Luffy. That really means a lot to me." Usopp replied, smiling wider._

"_Of course, it's my duty as your friend to believe in you, but not only that, I do believe in you, Usopp." Luffy said, just as they made it to the house._

"_Thank you." Usopp seemed truly moved by his friend's words, and he expressed it through his smile._

"_Oh, Usopp, you're home! You're not hurt, are you!?" His wife Kaya exclaimed as they made it back to Usopp's home._

"_Of course not, Kaya." Usopp replied, setting the table down to turn and smile to his pregnant wife._

"_I would never hurt him, Kaya! You know that!" Luffy said, grinning to the woman as she came up to kiss his cheek in greeting._

"_Oh, I know, but accidents do happen, you know." She said, smiling up at Luffy._

"_Ah, yes, there is that. I was careful. I assure you. His safety is important to me as well." Luffy and Usopp lifted the table back up to carefully carry it inside._

"_Yes, and that's all I really ask of you, Luffy." She replied, smiling brightly to him, "And this new table is just gorgeous! You are a very talented carpenter."_

"Why, thank you, Kaya. I do try my best." Luffy replied with a chuckle as they pulled the table through the door. Setting it on the floor, upside down, they then began to put the legs on before setting it up with the chairs they had brought first.

"_Oh, it all looks perfect. Thank you so much, Luffy."_

"_It's no problem, Kaya!" Luffy grinned at the heavily pregnant woman with a chuckle._

_After waving goodbye, Luffy then made his way back home._

"Good … That was all boring … When's it going to get to the good stuff, Nami!? When's the war!?" Luffy whined with a pout.

"Will you just shut up and let me read." She said in annoyance, pursing her lips back at him.

"Can't we just skip to the war, Nami?"

"No …"

"Eeh!? Why not!?"

"Because I said so … I'm reading this for the first time too! We're not skipping ahead!"

"Eeeh …? Killjoy …"

"Will you shut up and let me read, damn it!"

"Mm … fine …"

"_My lady, I have returned."_

"_Lord Sanji," The princess said, slowly and gracefully making her way to him, her expression never leaving her worry behind, "have the men gathered?"_

"_Yes, my lady. About two thousand strong … but it's not nearly enough."_

"_What do you mean?" She asked, frowning deeply._

"_Arlong has close to five thousand men … That's more than half, my lady …" Lord Sanji said, frowning at her only slightly, but softly._

_Her face fell at his words and swallowed hard. Closing her eyes gently, she then lowered her head to the ground, "We … We need him …"_

"_N-Need … him?" Lord Sanji stood up straighter, but then friend, "Wha-What do you mean?"_

_Turning around slowly, she stood with her back to him for awhile before taking steps forward, "I will go first thing tomorrow morning …"_

"_Wa-Wait a minute, my lady-Nami!" However, she didn't stop, but kept going until she rounded a corner. Sanji watched after her with a concern frown, but then just looked down towards the ground. 'To see him …?'_

_xxxx_

"_Today was a great lesson, Usopp! I'll see you again tomorrow!" Luffy waved after his friend from his gate, and then he lowered his arm with a gentle smile. After awhile, he closed his eyes and then turned to go back into his house. However, the sound of horse's hooves in the distance stopped him from going inside._

"_Mmm?" Usopp questioned, looking up to see some horsemen headed down the road. Frowning at them, he then stepped aside to let them pass, watching them as they did. They were headed straight for Luffy's. Frowning a little deeper, he then took off running back to his friend's to make sure everything was okay. Coming out a little more away from his house, he had a hard frown on his face as his eyes bore into a particular figure. The horses stopped just outside of his gate and only two people dismounted._

_He stopped, not going nay further as he stood firm in his yard. Usopp stopped just a few feet away, gaping softly at all the royal men and horses. What was going on? The armored man, who dismounted, opened the gate for the slender figure wearing a hooded robe. However, Luffy knew exactly who it was. His eyes hardened even further, turning as cold as ice before words exited his lips, "What're you doing here?" His voice was rough and low, almost to a dangerous degree._

_A slender hand came out from the robe to pull back the hood and reveal the princess' beautiful face. Luffy's breath sucked into his lungs, not mentally prepared for her extraordinary beauty, and long beautiful orange hair. She had changed so much … His teeth clenched down painfully and his eyes twitched. Taking a few steps forward, Nami gazed back at him with a very soft frown on her beautiful face. She was also not prepared to see his again after so long, his handsome face, dark hair, and hardened muscles, which were drenched in sweat from what seemed to be a recent work out of some kind. She could see his sword sheathed at his side, training perhaps? However, it saddened her to see it so cold and harsh, "I need to speak with you …" Her voice exited her rosy lips in a soft and silken tone._

"Oh, see Nami! It really is us!" Luffy exclaimed, beginning to laugh in his exuberance. "We're the hero and princess! That's so cool! That's so funny that she has the same hair color as you! And then his hair is dark like mine!"

Sweat formed on her brow as she laughed nervously with twitching lips, "Y-Yeah … imagine that … Ha … haha …"

"And she's beautiful like you too! That's so cool!"

Her cheeks immediately erupted into a massive blush, "Oh … well … um …"

"Ah, but … handsome sounds weird to me …" He tilted his head with a pout, "I'm just me …" But then he grinned, patting his own stomach hard, "But I do have muscles!"

Nami's eyes inadvertently lowered down to his hard packed abs, and her blush deepened, quickly looking away, "Oh, right … yeah … C-Can we just … get on with the story?"

"Ah? Nami, you okay?" He asked, looking confused and tilting his head to the other side, but his eyes remained unfocused up ahead.

"Yup! Just peachy! I'm gonna keep reading now …"

"Okay!" He grinned again.

"_Well, I don't want to speak with you … Get off my land …" He practically growled, taking a step forward, which caused the armored man to jolt a little forward._

_Luffy's eyes slowly blinked over to the armored man, but then shifted back to her, "Please, Luffy … Just … hear me out." Nami pleaded with her expression saddening._

"_Go back to your castle …" He said, turning his back to her and walking back to his cabin._

"_Luffy, please!" She pleaded, taking more steps forward, but halted when he turned back around, taking a few towards her in his growing anger._

"_I said get out of here!"_

_Throwing off his helmet, Sanji hastily walked up to his princess, "You watch how you talk to her masjesty-"_

"_You!" Luffy suddenly exclaimed in a harsh tone, pointing at Sanji with a nasty smirk "Don't talk to me … I don't know you …"_

_Sanji bore his teeth, somewhat of a growl exiting from his throat. Stepping forward ahead of Sanji, the princess refused to give up, "Luffy, please … My kingdom depends on this … Just let me talk to you … just for a little bit."_

"_I said get off my land … Or I will __**make**__ you do it …" Luffy seethed, baring his teeth in a cold scowl._

_Matching his scowl, Sanji also took another step forward, "You will watch how you talk to her …"_

"_And you won't talk to me again … or I will give you a better reason to hide that left eye of yours behind that well combed, blonde hair …" Luffy seethed dangerously, glaring at Sanji with a dark smirk._

"Eeh!? He has blonde hair, and it covers his eye like Sanji's does!?" Luffy exclaimed, his jaw having dropped.

However, Nami just laugh nervously, "No, of course not! But this insult doesn't match Sanji at all … So, I just made up my own …" But then her eyes looked shifty as she leaned forward, "But don't tell him I said that."

Luffy snickered and whispered loudly, "Shishishi! Okay, I won't." Then he grinned, "Hoo, you made me look cool, Nami! But he's kinda mean …" He said, pursing his lips.

"He does seem a little mean." Nami said, also pursing her lips.

"I wonder why he hates her so much …" Luffy said, with a thoughtful frown.

"I don't know … Let me keep reading and maybe we will find out."

"Okay!"

"_Arlong has formed an army of five thousand strong, and he's headed here right now!" She blurted out quickly, not leaving until she had her word in._

_Clenching his teeth down hard, Luffy then slowly shifted his eyes to hers. Gasping loudly as his heart hitched in his chest, Usopp took a step forward, "An army!? Is there to be a war!?" He exclaimed in his growing panic as he looked to Luffy, "Luffy …!?"_

_Sucking his teeth, Luffy then quickly looked over at Usopp, and the princess gasped, turning to look at him, "You go on home, Usopp. It's nothing … This is nothing …"_

"_But Luffy … if there's a war coming to our kingdom … We'll be caught up in the middle of it! I want to fight! I want to protect my family!" Usopp said, frowning deeply as he stepped forward, causing Luffy to immediately walk up to him._

"_Now wait a minute, Usopp! Y-You just barely started training!" He said, looking extremely worried about his friend's decision._

"_It doesn't matter … You said I'm pretty good … I want to fight … I want to fight if you will …" Usopp said, looking extremely determined._

"_If we can meet Arlong before he gets here … and hold him off … We might be able to prevent him from every reaching the city's gates or this village. They would all be safe … and none of them would have to suffer or die …" Nami said, taking slow and graceful steps towards him, "We've only been able to gather two thousand men … We need you, Luffy …"_

_Growling a bit as he stared towards Usopp and baring his teeth, Luffy then whirled around to face her, "All right … Fine … I'll do it … but I'm not doing it for you. I'm doing it for them …"_

_She smiled at him softly, making her look even more beautiful than she was, "That's all I really want, Luffy. Thank you so much." She whispered softly, taking another step towards him, but he took one back._

"_I'll make sure to bring Zoro. Now get the hell out of here." Luffy said, nodding his head towards their horses._

"_Zoro … How is Zoro?" She asked quietly, frowning softly._

"_You don't get to ask about him. I said to get the hell out of here, and I mean now …" He retorted in a harsh and cold tone._

_Her expression saddened, and he was sure he saw tears surface, but he didn't care as his expression remained like that of cold marble, "It was … good to see you again … Luffy …" She whispered softly before quickly turning to her horse and mounting it, Sanji following after her to mount his own horse. "We'll see you first thing in the morning," and then they were gone._

_Watching after them, his expression never faltering, Luffy then cursed under his breath, kicking his fence and causing it to shatter, "Damn it …!"_

"_L-Luffy …" Usopp said, frowning at his friend softly, "Are you all right …? I-I didn't know you knew the princess."_

"_I don't! Not anymore …" He bellowed, turning back towards his house, but Usopp stopped him._

"_Wait, Luffy! I want to go!"_

_Halting immediately, Luffy stood there for the longest time before turning to look at him, "I can't let you do this, Usopp … It's much too dangerous and we're greatly outnumbered …"_

"_It doesn't matter! I want to fight to protect my family! One extra man could make a difference! Because you're greatly outnumbered, you could use all the men you could get!" Usopp said with determination as he stepped up to the fence, gripping it hard, "Let me do this, Luffy … As long as I'm by your side … I just know I can do this …"_

_Sighing deeply in his troubled thoughts and still shaken up from seeing her after so many years, Luffy fell forward completely, catching himself on his fence, "Usopp … I don't know how this war will turn up. I don't even know if Zoro and I will come back alive … Your wife needs you … Usopp. She's going to bear your child soon. You can't ask this of me …"_

"_I would rather be sure I was there to prevent her from harm and die … rather than doing nothing … and __**watching**__ her die … knowing that I __**could**__ have made a difference …" Usopp whispered, tears already beginning to flood his eyes, "Please, Luffy … if our friendship ever meant anything to you … you would let me do this."_

"_It's because of our friendship that I can't bring myself to allow this, Usopp!" He exclaimed, pushing against the fence hard, causing the entire thing to shake._

"_Luffy … please … as a man, I must protect my family. It's just like you fighting and protecting us …"_

"_**But I have nothing to live for anymore**__!" He bellowed angrily, pushing against the fence again, the wood creaking under the pressure of his grip against it._

_Gasping softly, Usopp took a step back, gaping at his friend softly, "Luffy …?"_

"_I have nothing … Usopp … No one will miss me when I'm gone … I won't leave anyone behind … No one will mourn my death … You have your wife and child you leave behind … Please … think about this … Talk to your wife … before making such a decision … Please …?" Luffy said in a quiet voice, all the while staring down at the fence he gripped so tightly._

"Mmm …" Luffy suddenly hummed in a bit of a growl, looking thoughtful and rubbing his chin.

"Mm?" Nami questioned, looking up at him.

"He's kind of a whiny baby … I dunno if I like this hero … He says he has nothing … and no one will mourn his death … but that's not true. Usopp and Zoro would mourn his death … He would leave them behind … and I bet the princess would too …" Then he tilted his head, looking completely serious as he asked, "Nami … you'd mourn my death, right?"

Sucking in her breath sharply, Nami gaped at Luffy, thinking suddenly about losing Luffy, and tears stung her eyes bitterly, "I-I … Of course I would, Luffy …"

At hearing the sharp intake of breath and the quiver in her voice, his head turned slightly towards her, but his eyes stared blindly to just the side of her. Then he blinked slowly, shifting his eyes more to the side and away from her, "I'd mourn yours too, Nami …" He said so quietly and softly that her heart panged, "Why does he think no one cares about him?"

"I-I don't know …" She replied quietly, just staring at him.

"Mm, he's stupid …" Luffy said with a determined nod, "He needs to quit cryin' about what happened in his past and start looking to the future! He's a hero! He's gotta move forward, but he's movin' backward! Everyone else is gonna leave him behind! I wouldn't wanna be left behind … I'm always gonna move forward!" Luffy said, frowning deeply, and Nami knew that he was talking about his blindness. Even despite being blind, he still wants to move forward. However, to Nami … it seemed like he might have been trying to convince himself of this as well.

"That's right, Luffy …." She said softly with a smile, "Just gotta keep moving forward."

"Mm!" He hummed determinedly with a vigorous nod.

"And now I'm gonna keep reading forward." She said, smiling wider.

"Mm! Mm!" He hummed and nodded twice to each hum.

"_Luffy … that isn't true at all. You would leave people behind … and people will miss you if you're gone. There are so many here in the village who would miss and mourn you, and there is also your good friend Zoro … And there's me, Luffy … Are we no one to you …?" Usopp said softly, frowning down at his friend sadly._

"_No!" Luffy exclaimed, lifting his head to show the pain across his face, "No … you … you are someone … I'm sorry, Usopp … I-I didn't mean it like that."_

"Ha! See!? Even Usopp knows it!" Luffy exclaimed with a grin, "How come he doesn't?"

"I don't know … Let me keep going."

"Mmkay!"

"_The princess looks like she would care t-"_

"_**She doesn't care about me**__!" He suddenly cried harshly, his face twisting into such hate and animosity._

_Taking a step back, Usopp gaped down at his friend in bewilderment, "I-I'm sorry … I didn't mean to upset you."_

_Deflating completely, Luffy just sighed and shook his head, "No, I'm sorry … I-I didn't mean to yell at you like that … I'm just … I just …" Releasing a breath, he just shook his head harder, "Please, Usopp … Just … talk to your wife … Come back to me tomorrow with your final decision …" Luffy said before turning and walking back towards his house. Usopp watched after him and then turned and walked home._

"Mmm …" Luffy growled again with his arms crossed and eyes closed.

Looking up at him, Nami frowned a bit, "What now?"

"He thinks she doesn't care about him …" He spoke in a soft voice full of thought.

Nami could only blink at him, "Eh …?"

"Wow … this guy really is an idiot …" Luffy mumbled quietly, staring off ahead of him.

"He's not the only one …" She muttered under her breath while narrowing her eyes and turning her head to the side.

"Oi …" He said, turning in her direction to pout at her, "I'm serious."

Sighing loudly with a nod, she then said, "All right, let's hear it."

"I said it … He thinks she doesn't care … but she does!" He said, pouting further.

"What makes you say that?" She asked, tilting her head at him with narrowed eyes.

"Because … I can tell … The way she talks to him and stuff …" He said with a nod, his eyes having closed again.

"Eh?" She questioned, looking back down at the book.

"She was sad … and she was pleading … She didn't get angry with him … It was almost like she understood … or something … I dunno …" But then he frowned seriously, "He made her cry … and he didn't care … I didn't like that …"

Keeping her eyes on him, she then smiled softly at him, "Is that another reason you think she cared?"

"I don't think … I know it …" His serious frown had not faltered as he attempted to look at her.

Not being able to help herself, she could only gape at him in surprise at how serious he was about the whole thing. After awhile, she cleared her throat before looking back down at the book with a slight flush, "All right, well … should I keep reading?"

"Mm …" Luffy said, still looking serious, but then he suddenly began to sweat and his brow twitched, "I … I need to go to the bathroom!"

"Eeh!?" She exclaimed, dropping the book to help him to his feet, "Why didn't you say something earlier!?"

"Because! It was getting really good!"

"You should have said you had to go anyways! We could have just continued it afterwards!"

"But it was good! I didn't wanna! But now I really gotta go!"

"Damn it!" Nami cursed, throwing the door open and hoping someone was around. Glancing from side to side, she didn't see anyone, and she cursed again, beginning to sweat and look nervous, "O-i!" Frowning deeply when no one came out, she then guided Luffy towards the back, praying that someone would show up sooner or later. When she turned the corner, she saw Usopp approaching them with a frown, and she almost broke down in tears, "Oh thank God! He needs to use the bathroom!"

"Ah!" Usopp said, rushing to Luffy's said to grab his arm, "Come on, I'll take ya!"

"Ah, thanks Usopp!" Luffy said, grinning at his friend.

"Sure, of course!"

Nami drooped against the cabin wall, releasing a relieved breath. She had been afraid she'd have had to take Luffy to the bathroom. Watching after them and seeing Luffy trip up a bit, she then frowned sadly again. She really hated seeing her captain this way. Closing her eyes slowly, she then sighed softly and deeply.

'_Please let him be able to see again …_'

**To Be Continued …**

**Author's Note: **Maaw~! Luffy's so cute! XD He was all serious too~! Anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed this! I really liked when he asked Nami if she would mourn him ... I dunno why ... It was just sweet ...

especially when he told her he'd mourn her ... Anyways, thanks for reading! XD


	5. Chapter 5: Hearing Isn’t Always Listenin

**Author's Note: **Ah, yeah … I'm sorry I haven't posted anything in awhile … I've been … busy a lot. I've also not been feeling well the past few days. Not to mention the writer's block … I guess I've also just been taking a break … It may be awhile again before I post anything else, so, sorry again ahead of time for that. I've also been trying not to spend as much time on here as I do. It takes up a lot of time to write and RP … Anyways, I won't hold you guys here for long. So, enjoy~!

**The Vanity Princess**

**Chapter 5: Hearing Isn't Always Listening**

Luffy quickly wolfed down his food, making an even bigger mess than he had before, "Oi, Luffy! Slow down, shitty rubber man! You're making a mess!"

Ignoring the fuming one eyed man, Luffy looked up at Nami with a grin, or at least he would be if he could see her, "Nami! Can you read me more today!? It's getting close to the war! I just know it!"

"Ooh, really!?" Chopper exclaimed, looking up at Luffy with stars in his eyes.

"Yeah, and Usopp might fight in it too!"

"Eeeh!?" Usopp screeched, looking fearful for no good reason.

"The princess finally came to see me! I mean him - But he wasn't very nice ..." He said, pouting all of a sudden, but then just as quickly, he was grinning again, "Oh, and she has orange hair just like Nami! And he has dark hair like mine!"

"Eh? She has orange hair? Well, wouldn't she if it were Nami?" Usopp asked with a quirked brow while scratching his cheek in some confusion.

"Nu uh!" Luffy exclaimed, shaking his head vigorously, "She really has orange hair! The real princess! Just like Nami!"

"Yohohohoho! Then our Nami-san really is a princess~!" Brook exclaimed before unnaturally leaning over to Nami, "May I see your royal panties?"

"Like hell!" She yelled, punching him away and sending his light body flying easily.

"Nami-swan has always been a princess~!" Sanji sang as he whirled around with hearts in his eyes.

"Hoo, so the hero and heroine look like you two, hmm?" Franky asked with a grin and crossing his arms from where he stood, leaning against the cabin. Sanji suddenly stopped to growl, not sure he liked the sound of that all of a sudden.

"Aa! And Nami made me seem really cool when I threatened Sanji! She made it all up and everything to match!"

"Luffy!"

"_You_ threaten _me_!?" Sanji seethed, as his body began to omit an angry aura, "I'd like to see you back it up!"

"Eeh!?" Luffy exclaimed, turning towards Sanji, "She said it! Not me!"

"_Luffy_!"

"Why you ... blaming it on Nami-san!" Sanji dealt a swift kick towards Luffy.

"Wah!" Luffy exclaimed, his eyes widening, and then he quickly ducked, and Sanji's leg swung right over his head.

"Ah!" Everyone exclaimed, gaping at Luffy, and even Sanji looked completely shocked.

Blinking as he blindly stared down at the ground, Luffy slowly stood up before grinning slowly, "Did you see that!?"

"How did you know he was gonna kick you!?" Both Usopp and Chopper exclaimed, completely lost in awe with sparkles in their eyes.

Zoro gaped for a minute before blinking, "Instincts ..."

"Eh? Instincts?" They both asked, looking over at the swordsman.

"He instinctively felt his actions and aura." Zoro explained, still looking at Luffy, but then his eyes shifted over and his eyes widened.

"Luffy, you idiot!" Nami exclaimed, stomping over quickly and thwapping his head hard.

"Gah!" Luffy exclaimed, bowing down low as his hands covered his head from the pain, "O-w!"

Beads of sweat dropped down the side of everyone's head, "Instincts ... huh ...?"

"You promised not to say anything about that!" Nami yelled, holding her fist up, ready to smack him again.

Sanji's brow twitched as he stared at Luffy in annoyance with his cigarette hanging out of his frowning mouth, "Idiot ..."

Shaking his head at his captain, Zoro just sighed, but then frowned when Luffy lifted his chin, "What the ...?" He whispered, watching Luffy's expression carefully. '_On purpose ..._?'

Luffy's expression quickly changed to a pout as a tear bungeed from his eye, and he turned to look up in Nami's direction, "But you made me look cool ..."

"That doesn't matter! A promise is a promise!" She said, pursing her lips down at him before huffing and turning to leave.

"Aaah! Wait, wait! Read the rest to me, Nami!" He exclaimed, trying to chase after her and catching her ankle before she got too far.

Pursing her lips further, she then turned to look down at him. He was somehow managing to look right up at her, and he had tears in his eyes, "You actually expect me to read to you after you broke a promise!?"

"Ah, I'm sorry, Nami! I won't say nothin' next time! I promise!"

"Oh, like you didn't say anything right now!?"

"But - you - made - me - look - cool!" He exclaimed in a long drawn out whine.

Sighing deeply, she closed her eyes with her brow twitching uncontrollably, "Fine ... but this is your last chance ..." She seethed between her teeth. This wasn't the first time he'd opened his mouth about the book, and she wasn't sure she trusted him to keep his yap shut, but she really couldn't tell him no, especially if ...

"Aah!" He exclaimed with a happy grin, "Thanks, Nami!"

"Now get up ..." She said, kneeling down to grab his arm and yank him up to his feet, deciding not to think about it.

Robin chuckled softly at them, her fingers locked and her chin resting gently on them, "It must be a good story. I may have to borrow it when you're done."

Nami's cheeks flushed a little as she looked over at Robin, "Um ... sure ..." She said, feeling embarrassed about the way the book was headed. And this is what she was afraid of Luffy opening his mouth about. It won't really matter if Robin reads it. Then she turned to Luffy, "Come on ... Let's go ..." She said before turning to lead him out of the dining room.

Walking him across the deck and up the stairs, she led him into her room and sat him down. Grabbing the book, she sat down with him and opened it up where she had marked it last. Luffy looked disgustedly happy, bouncing a bit on the bed with a smile on his face. Sighing in defeat, she then shook her head at him. Lifting up the book, she said, "All right ... here I go ..."

"Woo! I'm excited!" He said, grinning bigger and bouncing a little harder, "Ow!"

"Stop moving the bed so much! I can't read like that!"

Pouting in her direction with another tear in his eye, he finally settled down, but kept his hands on his head, "Sorry ..."

Sighing again, she lifted the book back up and finally started to read.

_No matter how hard he tried, Luffy could not find sleep that night. His anxiety of the coming war ... and also to having to see her again ... made it difficult for rest to find his weary eyes. He had gone to speak with Zoro earlier that day, and he had seemed a little excited about a war. However, he had given Luffy a look when the princess was mentioned, and asked how she was. Luffy had shrugged and said she was fine as he looked away._

_Once morning dawned, He dragged himself out of his bed, beginning to get ready and prepare for the day's events. Just as he stepped out of his house, not having bothered with breakfast since he wasn't hungry, Usopp then walked into his gate, looking nervous, but his face was set. Closing his eyes slowly, Luffy felt a bit of dread wash over him. He didn't want his friend to have to go to war, feeling he belonged here with his wife and not on the battlefield to die, "Usopp ... are you ... sure you want to do this?" He asked while opening his eyes once again._

"_I'm sure, Luffy."_

"_Did you speak to your wife about this?" Luffy asked, frowning softly to his friend._

"_I did ..."_

"_And?"_

_However, Usopp didn't seem inclined in the least to answer his question. Sighing deeply, Luffy looked down before saying. "She didn't want you to go ... did she?"_

"_It doesn't matter ... This is important to me ... She will understand that."_

"_Somehow ... I truly doubt it, Usopp ... However ... I __**do**__ see how important this is to you, and if your wife couldn't deter you ... then what chance have I got?"_

"_None."_

"_Mm ..." Luffy hummed with a nod and a small smile, "All right, friend ... Then we shall head over to Zoro's together before traveling to the castle. Let me prepare my horse."_

"_Of course." Usopp replied, turning to leave the gate and go back to his own mount._

"Hmm ..."

"What is it?" Nami asked, looking up at Luffy, who seemed thoughtful.

"This Usopp's a lot braver ..."

"Mm, or more foolish ..."

"No way! He's brave! He's really going into battle even though he knows he could die!"

"Usopp does it too ..."

"Yeah ... but he always talks about trying to get out of it ... Not heading into it full force! You know?" Then Luffy seemed thoughtful again, "I wonder if Usopp would one day be like this one ..."

"Mm, who knows?" She said with a shrug, "Being around you long enough ... he just might be ... I think Usopp has become a lot braver since we first met him."

"Yeah ... he has. I think I like this Usopp more than that Luffy though ..." He said, pursing his lips.

Nami chuckled softly, "Yeah, it is a little weird seeing you like this. I can kinda imagine it all in my head. It's weird."

"Shishishi, yeah, I kinda can too! It's all kinda weird. Especially since the princess is a lot nicer and gentler than you ar-ow! Damn it, Nami. That really hurt!"

"What the hell're you talkin' about!?"

"Like that right there! You don't see the princess going around, getting angry and pinching people, damn it!"

"That's because, so far no one in the story is a complete idiot who says unnecessary things like that!"

"I think the hero's an idiot, and I wanna hit him!"

"Yeah, well he's not a totally immature, takes nothing seriously, imbecile like you are!"

"I take stuff seriously!"

"Yeah, like maybe when you fight, and that's a big maybe! With everything else, you're a complete moron!"

"I am not a moron!"

"You are a moron!"

"Yeah ... well ... you can be a real bitch sometimes!"

"Why you little ...!" Nami exclaimed with claws extended as she leapt onto her handicapped prey.

"Gah!" Luffy exclaimed, falling over backwards into the bed as a pair of hands encircled his throat. Reaching up, he grabbed her wrists, pulled them from his throat, slid a leg between hers while the other hooked her other leg, and then flipped her onto her back. He held her wrists above her head while keeping his knee between her legs, sitting on one and kneeling on the other a bit to keep her from kicking him, "What the hell was that for!?"

"You called me a bitch!"

"Well, you called me all sorts of names! We're not even even!"

Panting heavily from the bit of struggle against him, her chest heaved in her anger as she scowled up at him, "Let go of me, Luffy!"

"Not until you promise you're not gotta try and hit me or nothin'!"

Pursing her lips up at him, she then looked from side to side and below, just realizing the position they were both in, and her cheeks flushed a bright red, "Uh ... j-just get off of me, Luffy!"

"Nu uh! Gotta promise you won't hit me, Nami!"

Her brows dipped a bit more in concern as her chest heaved a bit more and her eyes widened a bit, "Get _off_, Luffy!"

"Just tell me you won't hit me!"

"Fine – now let me go right now!" She replied quickly as she started to feel warmer.

"Hmm ..." He growled with a pout, which made her cheeks flame hotter, but then he finally let her go, and she shoved him away from her, still heaving in heavy pants, "Gah, damn it! You said you wouldn't hit me!"

"I didn't hit you, I pushed you! You never made me promise that!"

"That's implied as in not hurting me! I'm blind, damn it!"

"Shut up or I stop reading!"

"Okay, okay!" He said quickly, trying to find the bed once again, "Yeesh!" He said, clumsily crawling back into the bed, "So pushy ..."

"Don't make me _push_ you right back off this bed!"

"Okay!" He said, sitting down with a pout, "Now keep reading ..."

"Now who's being pushy!?"

Snorting, Luffy just kept his lips pursed while he crossed his arms. Sighing, Nami lifted the book back up from the floor before continuing on.

_After collecting Zoro, the three rode off towards the castle. As they arrived in the large city, they looked around and saw that so many had already gathered and were camped outside the gates in tents. Luffy frowned deeply as he looked at all of them, most looking half as experience at best. These men hadn't really seen a war. It wasn't looking too good. He urged his horse on towards the gates where they were stopped, "Halt! What business have ye here?"_

"I believe the princess is expecting me ... I am Luffy ..." He said, giving the man a hard frown.

"_The princess?" One of the men asked, looking towards the other._

"_The princess is expecting you?" The first man asked, looking like he didn't really believe him._

_Leaning forward a bit, his expression hard and not amused, Luffy then said in a dangerously harsh voice, "Now you listen to me ... I don't even want to be here ... She came to my home ... disturbed the peace I had there ... to ask me to join a war that I don't want to have anything to do with. You either find a way to get her pretty little ass over here ... or I leave ..."_

"Hmph!" Nami huffed while frowning down at the book, "This guy's really rude!"

"Mm!" Luffy agreed with a frown and hard nod, "Really rude!"

"Some hero he's turning out to be!" Nami said, closing the book a bit to look at the back cover summary, "The summary never said anything about his unrelenting rudeness!"

"I told you he was a crybaby!"

"Yeah well ... he really is ... I hope he grows up soon ..." Nami muttered with a pout before opening the book again, "Anyways ..."__

The man seemed a bit frightened by Luffy, but then pointed a finger at him, "N-Now see here ...! Y-You don't ... go talkin' 'bout our princess like that ...!"

_Growling a bit, Luffy then leaned back and started to turn his horse, "Forget it! I'm going home!"_

However, Zoro moved his horse to block his path, "Now wait a minute, Luffy! We can't just leave!"

"He's right! We can't! We have to help fight in this war! And the princess believed in you enough to come to your home in person to ask for your help! They need us Luffy! They ... They need you ..." Usopp said, frowning at his friend softly as his horse became a bit agitated and pranced around nervously in reaction to Luffy's angered state.

"_**Believed**__in me!?" Luffy exclaimed, his teeth beginning to show a bit from his anger, "She's just using us because she doesn't want to lose her precious kingdom!"_

"_Luffy, you know that's not true!" Zoro yelled back, beginning to scowl himself._

"_That so!?" Luffy yelled back, leaning forward a bit to his friend, "Because I really think it is!"_

_Both men exchanged confused looks, for this man was speaking as if he knew their princess on a personal leave, "Well, well, well ... you really did come ..." _

_Both men quickly turned to the voice, seeing Lord Sanji sitting upon his horse, leaning his arm against the pommel of his saddle, "Lord Sanji!"_

_Eye twitching, Luffy clenched his teeth down before turning to him, "I was just leaving ..."_

"Were you now ...?" Sanji asked, sitting up straighter, "Well, that would be a real disappointment. The princess would be heartbroken if you did."

"Yeah ... I can't really seem to bring myself to care." Luffy replied, his eyes narrowing into a glare to the other man.

"_That so ...?" Sanji asked quietly as he stared Luffy down._

"_It is ..."_

Both guards looked back and forth between the two men as each spoke, not really sure they understood. However, they could see the man had been telling the truth if Lord Sanji seemed to know who he was, "You made a promise, Luffy ... Are you really going to break it? Wasn't this supposed to be for them ...?" Sanji said as he nodded towards the kingdom and to the village beyond the walls, "It's why you came to begin with, isn't it?"

_Luffy's eye twitched as he stared down the other man, and he was quiet for the longest time before turning his head to the side, "Right ..."_

"_Mm ... I thought so ... Now, if you will ... it's this way, but I'm sure you remember." Sanji said, pulling on his horse's reins and turning to go in the opposite direction._

_Luffy growled deeply under his breath before spurring his horse forward to follow the man. He really didn't like him. Zoro frowned deeply at their backs before finally urging his horse forward and Usopp did the same with a soft frown. They rode through the kingdom, slowly approaching the castle, but for Luffy, it was much too quickly. He felt his anxiety building to a great and very uncomfortable degree. It was taking great willpower to not just turn around and ride out of there._

_But no, he wouldn't do that. It was cowardly, and that wasn't his way._

"Well … at least he has that …"

"What?" Nami asked, looking up from the book to look at Luffy.

"At least he's not cowardly." Luffy said with a bit of a pout, "That's pretty much the only thing he's got goin' for 'im …"

"Well, it kinda expresses his courage when it speaks about how he's always fighting in wars and stuff …" Nami said, looking down at the book.

"Yeah, I guess'o … He's still annoying though."

"I'll give you that … but maybe he has a good reason."

"Yeah? What's a good enough reason to be an ass?"

Looking up at him again, Nami couldn't help but to smile, "I don't know yet. Let me keep reading."

"'Kay …"

_Crossing the bridge above the moat, the large gate of the castle loomed as they passed under it, and the large, stone castle finally came into sight in all its magnificence. However, it only made him more anxious to see it up close. It had been about five years since the last time he laid eyes on it so close. Five long years … Five long years since the last time he had seen her … that was until yesterday. And now, he was being forced to see her again._

_As they dismounted a young boy came to take the reins of their horses, "Hello, sirs. I'm Colton, but you can call me Cole."_

"Wait, wait, Nami! That can be Chopper! He will be so happy to finally be in the story!"

"But … he might not have a big part … But … I guess Chopper will still be happy with that …"

"But he gave his name! That's gotta mean somethin'!"

"Hmm, yeah, I guess … All right …" Then she seemed thoughtful, "You know … I can't believe I can still remember who is who with all these names you've changed …"

"You're good, Nami!" Luffy beamed at her with a massive grin.

Scoffing, her lips quirked up on one side in a bit of a smile, "Right … anyways …"

_As they dismounted a young boy came to take the reins of their horses, "Hello, sirs. I'm Tony Tony Chopper, but you can call me Chopper."_

"_Hello there, Chopper. I'm Luffy. It's very nice to meet you." Luffy said, smiling down at the boy. Then he dismounted and unpacked his things and armor from off the horse._

"_Thank you. I will make sure your horses are well taken care of." Chopper said as he led the horses away._

"_Thank you!" Luffy called after him with a chuckle before turning to face Sanji, who was standing some distance away and waiting for them, "Right …" He muttered before walking towards him with Usopp and Zoro behind him._

"_Well, I'm sorry to inform you, but … the princess is far too busy and won't be seeing you any time soon." Sanji replied with a lazy smile._

"_You find great pleasure in giving us this news … don't you?" Luffy said, giving a small smirk back._

"_Yes, I do." Sanji replied with a bigger smile, and then he turned and went inside._

"_Asshole …"_

"_Bastard."_

_Sighing, Zoro just shook his head at the two and decided instead to look over at the castle, which had changed quite a bit since the last time they were there. She made some improvements it would seem. Sanji took them up some stairs and showed them each to a room, "You can wait here until summoned. I must see to my princess." The eyes that Luffy turned to Sanji showed warning and danger. However, the other man merely scoffed quietly with a smirk and turned to leave, "See you all at dinner … Luffy …"_

"_You …" Luffy seethed, dropping his things and stepping forward quickly towards Sanji's back._

_However, Zoro threw out an arm to stop him and hold him, "Whoa, not so fast, Luffy. It's not worth it."_

Even so, Luffy struggled to be free, his eyes never leaving Sanji's back, "Let me go. It's definitely worth it. It will make me feel so much better. I'm going to kick his a-"

"_Um …" Usopp suddenly uttered, and both stopped to turn to him, making him a bit nervous, "I-I don't … understand … Did he … do something … or …?"_

Growling a bit, Luffy just shoved Zoro away as he straightened his shirt out, "It's nothing …" He muttered quietly as he picked his things back up, went into his room and shut the door.

_Usopp frowned at the closed door, wondering what had gotten Luffy so worked up. Clamping a hand down over his shoulder, Zoro passed behind him and said, "Don't worry about him. It really was nothing …" Then he stepped into his own room. As he sighed, Usopp then turned to go into his own room to rest before dinner._

"Hmm …"

"What are you 'hmm'-ing about now?" Nami asked, looking up at Luffy.

"Was just thinkin' 'bout that whole thing right there."

Blinking and quirking a brow, Nami placed the marker in the book and closed it, "What about it?"

Closing his eyes and raising up his lips a bit, he then just shook his head and opened them again, "Nah, it's nothin'."

"Oi, oi … You gonna be just like the hero and say it's nothing when it's most likely something?" Nami complained with pursed lips.

"Shishishi! Nah, I was just thinkin' though. It's nothin'. Just thinkin' 'bout why he got all mad too, is all … It's definitely about the princess though …" He snickered with a slight grin.

"Well … yeah … Obviously …" Nami replied while looking down at the closed book, "It's always about the princess with him … but … I do wonder what got him so upset all of a sudden."

"Mm, me too …" Luffy said, but he seemed to be deep in thought, and his words came out as if he weren't really thinking about them at the moment, "Mah! I'm sure we will find out, right?"

"Mm, yeah, I'm sure we will. But, we seem to be saying that a lot, don't we?" Nami asked with a deep sigh as she leaned forward a bit and closed her eyes.

"Aa … we do … But we will! There's no reason for it to come up like this a lot if the writer's not going to explain everything."

"I know that … but the writer seems to be talking her sweet time …" Nami complained with a pout.

"Her?" Luffy tilted his head to the side.

"Ah, yeah …" Nami said, turning the book to the very front, "The author's name is female …"

"Oh … Hmm …"

"Now what are you 'hmm'-ing about?" Nami asked, pursing her lips at him.

"N-Nothing!" He said with a grin and chuckle, "I was just 'hmm'-ing just to 'hmm'!"

"Oh, I see …"

"I dunno … I guess I just thought it was a guy this whole time … Or … well … I guess I never really thought about it …" He said, scratching his cheek.

"Oh … I guess you don't really think about much of anything …"

"Oi!" Luffy barked with a purse, "That's not nice! And not true either!"

"Mm hmm …"

"What's that supposed to mean!?" He whined, pursing further.

"It's nothing …"

"Ah!" Luffy's jaw dropped open and remained that way for awhile. It took a lot for Nami not to release the pent up laughter that wanted to come out, and so, she just smiled widely at him, "Hmph!" He suddenly huffed as he crossed his arms and closed his eyes, "Fine …"

"Come on, come on! I was just teasing!" She said, finally starting to laugh.

"It ain't funny!" He whined, crossing his arms tighter.

"It is! You did it to me too!" She said, still laughing, "Now you see!?"

"Bleh!" He said, sticking his tongue out at her, or he tried to.

"Oi, that's not fair!" She exclaimed, but she was still laughing.

After a moment, Luffy just opened his eyes slowly, wishing he could see it. Did it always sound like that? Her laughter … that was. He had heard her laugh before, but maybe … never really listened. It was a nice sound. He then began to wonder if there was anything else he'd never actually heard before. However, now he was really missing his sight. It would seem that he had really taken it for granted. He wanted to see it.

"What are you so serious for now all of a sudden?" She asked, her laughter beginning to die down.

His expression remained the same for awhile before he said, "I was listening …"

"Listening …? To what?" She asked, losing her smile and replacing it with a look of confusion as she tilted her head.

"To your laughter …"

"Heh?" She asked, her lips curving a bit into a smile that showed her disbelief, shock, and even confusion at his words.

"M-My … laughter …?"

**To Be Continued …**

**Author's Note: **Aww, I know. I suck for ending it like that~! -^^- So, what did you guys think? Confused? Mm, I wouldn't doubt it. It's getting closer to explanations and all the excitement. The war is just around the corner! XD But the explanations may be closer. I guess it just depends on which ones I decide to bring out first. I should put some thought into it. Anywho, thanks for reading you guys! XD


	6. Chapter 6: Opposites

**Author's Note: ***Sigh* I guess I need to apologize again for my tardiness for this chapter. But I will probably stop doing that soon. I just can't post quickly like I used to be able to … I just don't have that luxury anymore. I will post as soon as I can though, which I guess isn't saying much. In any case, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter!

**The Vanity Princess**

**Chapter 6: Opposites**

"M-My … laughter …?"

"Aa, I guess I never really listened to stuff before …" He said, tilting his head to the side and shifting his eyes upward and to the side, "I should listen to stuff more often … It actually sounds nice." He said, grabbing his toes with his hands and pressing his feet together, and then he began to rock back and forth.

"O-Oh …" She replied, feeling her cheeks heat up in another blush.

"Anyways! Sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt. You can keep reading!" He said with a grin and snicker, still rocking.

"R-Right …" Nami replied, lifting up the book to keep reading, but then was interrupted again.

"You know …"

Blinking, she looked up at Luffy, who seemed thoughtful again, "I know?"

"I like listening to you read, Nami … Even … when I can see again … would you still read to me?"

Her lips parted a bit as she gaped at him, feeling her heart rate excel in pace, which was kind of weird to her, "Um … I-I don't know."

"Aww, come on, Nami! It's actually fun!" He whined, beginning to pout.

"I mean … I have my own things to do … As it is, I'm behind on my maps because of you!" She said, trying to make her feelings change, whatever it was she was feeling.

"Okay, you won't have to read as often! I promise that it won't take up too much time! Maybe just before we go to bed 'r somethin'!" He continued to whine, looking more and more like a puppy.

Nami's cheeks flushed harder at his mentioning about her reading before they go to bed. Why it bothered her? She wasn't sure … Clearing her throat, she then looked back down at the book, "I'll think about it."

"Yahoo!" He said, throwing his fists into the air.

"That doesn't mean yes! I said I'd think about it!"

"I know! But that's okay! Because, it could still be a yes!" He said with a satisfied and pleased grin, looking happy again.

Sighing and drooping, she then thought to herself, '_How can I possibly say no to that _…? _The idiot _…' Then she raised her head a bit from its drooped position to look down at the book, "I'm going to continue …"

"Okay!"

"_Are you sure, my lady_?"

"_Yes, Lord Sanji, I'm sure. If I were to see him now … even just to sit down to dinner, I just know he may start a quarrel with me. I would rather not risk his leaving here. We need him too much. I will just eat here in my rooms." Princess Nami said, standing by her window and looking outside. She was wringing her fingers together, feeling nervous about his being so close._

_Sighing deeply in his agitated state, Lord Sanji then bowed and nodded, "As you wish … my lady Nami."_

"_Thank you, Lord Sanji …" She replied quietly without turning to look at him. _

_Leaving her rooms, he then went in search of a servant to bring the princess her dinner before going to the dining hall to meet with them. As he entered the room alone, Luffy just scoffed and rolled his eyes away, both of his feet propped onto the table rudely, "Of course she won't be joining us."_

"Her majesty was busy with-"

"_Bullshit. I don't need your lies. She doesn't wanna come in here, because she knows I'm gonna pick a fight, and she'd be right. She doesn't wanna see me. So, she would rather play the coward and keep away from me." Luffy interrupted, taking his goblet of whine and swooshing it around before taking a sip, "So … __**Lord**__ Sanji … was it? Why don't you join us then?"_

Sanji's eye twitched a bit as both seemed to narrow at him, and he seemed quite irritated, "I would love to join you for dinner. I'm sure you have many stories to tell." He said, taking a seat, and a servant immediately poured wine into his goblet, "Oh, wait … But I guess the small village/farm life couldn't _**possibly**__make for an interesting tale. So, perhaps you can keep that to yourself."_

_One side of Luffy's lips quirked into a bit of a smile, "No, I can't say it's been very interesting, but I wouldn't gather being the … __**princess'**__ bitch and loyal servant for these past few years could be all that interesting either … No, wait … Yes it is. Please, do tell all …" He said, smiling wider and lifting a brow in his amusement._

Zoro couldn't help the smile that was forming over his lips as he shook his head and looked down into his wine goblet. Not really understanding what was going on, Usopp just looked back and forth between them, nervously. Even if Luffy was smiling, Sanji was not. As a matter of fact, his anger was beginning to rise. However, he knew it was important to his princess to keep this despicable man here. So, he forced a smile and raised his goblet, "Here, here …"

"Hoo hoo!" Luffy laughed before just snickering, "That was pretty funny! He's smart too!"

"Your character?" Nami asked, smiling a bit. He did indeed get Sanji back for his snide remarks.

"Yeah! He sure showed Sanji!"

"Sanji would be pissed if he heard you say that." Nami said, chuckling softly.

"Yeah, but he won't ever find out. You won't tell, right?"

"I – dunno~!" Nami said, beginning to smirk, "You told on me."

"Ah! No! I'm sorry! Please don't tell 'im!"

"So, you can't be smart like your character and just get him back?" She asked, highly amused with her teasing of him.

"But Sanji will just kick me!" He said, a tear beginning to bungee from his eye.

"You dodged it just fine earlier." She said, pursing her lips at him.

"Yeah, but I might not be able to do it again!" He said, leaning forward towards her, looking close to tears, "You won't tell 'im, right!?"

"What're you so afraid of anyways? Aren't you supposed to be the brave hero?" She was beginning to giggle now at his expression. He could be cute sometimes.

"Of course I am!" He said, his demeanor changing suddenly with his chest puffing out.

"Then you shouldn't mind if I go tell him." She said, pretending as if she were getting off the bed.

"Ah, no, Nami! Don't do it!" He exclaimed, leaping forward suddenly and tackling her right off the bed, both landing in a heap on the floor with a thud, "And besides! It's not like he would get mad at you or anything! He just got mad at me! So, it didn't really matter!" He said, keeping his hold on her.

Blinking at him, Nami blushed massively to the tight hold he had around her, even if he didn't realize himself just how close they were since he was just pouting in her general direction, "I-I was just … teasing you, Luffy. I wasn't going to tell him anything! I'm not like you!" She said, reaching up to pry his arms off from around her torso, his face only inches from her breasts.

"Oh … Okay then." He said, releasing her and sitting up.

Sighing, she sat up as well to get to her feet, and then she helped him up and back towards the bed, "Now sit down and let me continue."

"Right …" He said, climbing back into the bed and sitting down.

Picking up the book, she joined him on the bed before opening it and trying to find the spot she left off in, "All right …" She said and then continued.

_Luffy kept his smirk as he drank from his goblet, keeping his eyes on Sanji. All throughout the rest of the dinner, Sanji kept quiet as Luffy, Zoro and Usopp conversed about the coming war just the next day._

_That night, Luffy lay in his comfy bed, but still couldn't sleep. She was nearby - somewhere within the castle. It bothered him greatly. Staring up at the dark ceiling, he sighed deeply to himself. He was really hating her for this, but he guessed, it really wasn't her fault some bastard was starting a fight. Perhaps the man figured she didn't belong on the throne, which he would have to agree with him, but he also guessed he couldn't let her or her people die, right?_

_And that's exactly the reason why he was there. He was anxious about this war too. There was so much to worry about, and now Usopp has added to that anxiety. He would have to worry about him while on the battlefield. He wasn't too worried about Zoro. He could take care of himself, but he still did have some worry for the man. After all, he was his closest friend, and he didn't want anything happening to him. He was all he had really, in matter of family. Not that he was, but he was pretty close to it._

_When he knew he wasn't going to get any sleep, he pushed off the covers and stood up. Walking over to the window seat, he sat down, leaning his back against the frame and rested a foot on the seat with his knee raised. Letting his arm drape over his knee, he then stared out of the window beyond the kingdom walls. From there, he could see all the lit fires and tents of the men he'd be fighting with come the next day – most of which he would have to watch die._

_As he stared out of the window, he suddenly snorted. She had known he was living there. She must keep tabs of all her people. Her people … He scoffed this time. So, she knew he was there the entire time. It bothered him a little bit, but it was his own damned fault for sticking around._

"I wonder why he stuck around …?"

"Huh?" Luffy questioned, turning to blink in Nami's direction.

"N-Nothing … I was just … thinking …" She said, biting her thumb nail. This really was starting to look bad, but she couldn't stop now. Luffy would bug her about it until she caved anyway. She would just have to keep reading and hope it didn't make things weird.

"Hmm, I was kinda thinkin' that too though …" Luffy said with a nod, looking away a bit, "I think he was worried about her."

Looking up at him, Nami gaped a bit, noticing that he looked serious about what he'd said, as if saying, he would have done the same thing as the hero. For some reason, her cheeks flushed to this. So, if they were actually the hero and princess in this story, would Luffy have stuck around because he might have been worried about her?

Luffy suddenly plugged his nose with his pinky finger, "I wouldn't have stuck around. I wouldn't have let some woman keep me from accomplishing my dream! I'm gonna be the pirate king-Ah, Nami!"

Nami had fallen out of the bed the moment those words came out of his mouth. She lay on the floor with her eyes narrowed into a glare. Of course he wouldn't have stuck around … He's Luffy … However, why was she disappointed …? He crawled to the edge of the bed, and looked down, even though he couldn't see her, "Ah, Nami, you okay?"

Getting up quickly, she then rammed a fist into his head, which caught him off guard, "You idiot!"

"Gah!" He exclaimed, falling out of the bed, and as soon as he landed, his hands immediately went to his head, "What was that for!?"

"Don't say such rude things like that!"

"How was that rude!? What the hell're you even goin' on about!?" He yelled, rubbing his head with a pout as he sat up.

"Nothing! Just forget it …" She said, plopping down onto the bed and snatching up the book.

Growling a bit, Luffy stood up, a little unsteadily and moved his arms about to try and find the bed again. Reaching up, Nami grabbed his hand and pulled him down into the bed, "Wah!" He exclaimed, falling face first onto the bed. Pouting now, he then crawled into it and sat down with a huff and crossed his arms, "Okay … I'm ready …"

_Okay, maybe it bothered him more than just a little bit. It bothered him a lot. She had known he was there. She had known he'd been too weak to leave. Growling, he punched the other side of the window frame, "Damn …" He growled under his breath, but then just took a deep breath, retracting his fist. It really didn't matter, because there at the castle was where he wasn't. He was sure that must have bothered her too._

"Mm, Nami …?" Luffy suddenly called, rubbing over his head still where she'd hit him.

"What?" She asked, still frowning at him and miffed.

"Why's he care so much about her anyways?"

Sucking in her breath, Nami's entire body went stiff. He hadn't noticed, had he? No, there was no way. Luffy was an idiot. After all, that's why he was asking, right? He had no idea, "Um … I-I don't know … M-Maybe … they just don't get along or whatever …" She said, rolling her eyes back down to the book.

"Hmm … maybe …" And that was all he said before nodding, "Okay, keep going."

Sagging in some relief, Nami released her pent up breath before lifting the book back up to read. Luffy's ear twitched, turning slightly to her, '_What was that for_?'

_No matter how much he tried, sleep could not find him that night. _

_The next morning light came all too soon for him. Even though he had stayed awake all through the night, and even though he didn't sleep a wink, he didn't feel tired at all. Getting off from the window seat, he made his way out with a sigh. Just as he did, Zoro was already making his way to him. Smiling at him, Luffy then chuckled, "You couldn't sleep either, huh?"_

"_On the eve before a battle? Of course not …" Zoro said, smiling back at him._

"_I wonder if Usopp got any sleep …" Luffy wondered curiously. It was the man's first battle, after all. Could he actually sleep before it?_

"_Who knows …?" Zoro replied, chuckling softly, "I was just about to see about some breakfast." He continued as he walked passed, "You coming?"_

"_Yes … I could eat." Luffy said, following after his friend. They both made their way to the kitchens to grab a meal and chat for awhile before Usopp finally came down._

"_I couldn't really sleep … I'm so nervous and scared … I had a lot of nightmares. It was horrible." He said, sitting down with them._

"_Mm, that tends to happen the eve before a battle, Usopp. I didn't sleep at all, nor did I try, and nor did Zoro." Luffy said, chuckling softly to his friend._

"_How do you do it? I'm not even sure I can hold a meal." Usopp said, looking a little green as he watched them eat._

"_Years of experience, my friend." Zoro replied with a smile._

"_Indeed, we're just used to it." Luffy said, taking a sip of his water._

"_You can try eating something, but no promises that you won't lose it later." Zoro said, chuckling to himself as he chewed._

"_Ugh … I'll skip this once …" Usopp said, laying his forehead on the table._

_Both men chuckled at the poor man, "All right, Usopp." Luffy said, smiling at the other man. Once they finished eating, they made their way to the courtyard for some practice, just waiting until it was time. It wasn't long, however, before Sanji exited the castle and approached them._

"_Are you all prepared?" He asked, not bothering with a greeting or a smile._

_Looking over to him, Luffy just scoffed softly, "About as ready as we'll ever be. We're all probably going to die anyway, right?"Usopp paled considerably at Luffy's words, looking as if he just might pass out, but Sanji just scoffed at him._

"_Right …" He replied, shaking his head a bit._

"_Hey, but look on the bright side!" Zoro suddenly exclaimed, curling his arms in and out to stretch, "It's a nice day today! The sun is shining, the birds are singing! Ah, it's great to be alive!"_

_Luffy turned to Zoro with a hopeless and amused smile, "But we're about to die."_

_Zoro looked over at him blankly, "Oh, right …" But then he just grinned, "But it's still a bea-utiful day! It's a great day to die!" Then both men began to laugh._

"Bahahahaha!" Luffy suddenly burst out laughing, "I could never see Zoro doing that, but imagining it is so funny!"

Nami chuckled herself, seeing Zoro's solemn expression in her mind, and then this vision of Zoro, "It is pretty funny."

"And poor Usopp! That really seems like something he would do!" Luffy exclaimed, still laughing.

"Except for, if you ever talked like that, I think Usopp _would_ pass out." She said, giggling as well.

This seemed to make Luffy laugh harder, "Yeah, I would never say that! But poor Usopp probably would pass out if I did! I should try it sometime!"

Nami held out her hand, but kept laughing, "No, don't do that! You might give him a heart attack!"

Luffy reached up to wipe away the tears in his eyes from the exuberant laughter, "Yeah, I probably would!" He said, finally beginning to calm a bit.

After both had finally stopped laughing and took a minute to breathe, Nami looked over at him and smiled. It was good to see and hear him laughing again. He hadn't really laughed this good since he was first turned blind. Looking down and keeping her smile, she then asked, "Should I continue now?"

"Yeah!" Luffy exclaimed with a massive grin on his face. Looking up at him, she smiled wider before nodding and continuing on.

"_Are you both out of your minds!?" Usopp exclaimed, looking at them as if maybe they had. Sanji just smiled and shook his head at them._

"_Come on, Usopp! Lighten up! Never be afraid to face death head on!" Zoro said, slapping a hand to his back._

"_We're just trying to help each other relax. It's very important to be as relaxed as possible before a battle and to have a clear mind. If we go into battle with a frazzled mind worrying about death, it could impair our judgment and how we fight." Luffy explained, gently patting Usopp's shoulder, "Everything's going to be fine."_

"_Except, I mean it when I say today is a good day to die! If I was ever to die, I would want it to be on a nice day like this!" Zoro said with a chuckle._

"_I guess if it were raining … it would be gloomy …" Usopp said, attempting to smile with them._

"_Yes, it would!" Zoro exclaimed with a big grin as he pointed to Usopp._

_Closing his eyes, Sanji then lowered his head with a sigh and remained thus for awhile before saying, "Now that you're all relaxed … We need to report to the war room." He said before turning and heading back inside._

_Turning to look at him, Luffy lost his smile and muttered, "Right," before following him inside with the others. They traveled deep within the castle, up a few flights of stairs, and then entered through two massive double doors into a large room. As he entered the room, Luffy's eyes went straight to the princess. Even in her armor with her hair braided all the way down her back, she was still beautiful. She was leaning over the table and strategy board with another woman at her side, both discussing something. There were other men in the room, if he had to guess were probably her generals._

"Wait, wait! Another woman! That could be Robin, Nami! Do they say her name?" He asked, grinning wider in excitement.

"Hmm, I don't know." Nami said with a shrug, "Let me see …"

"Okay!"

After skimming down a bit, she smiled, "Yes it does. Her name is Adalia."

"Ooo …" He said, blinking, "That's a pretty name …"

"Yes, it is …" Nami replied, looking up at him to smile wider.

"Well … she's Robin now, which is a pretty name too~!" He said, grinning and chuckling.

Nami tilted her head at him and stared for a bit before looking back down at the book, "Yeah … okay."

"Ah …?" Luffy questioned quietly, turning his head in her direction. However, she had already started reading again.

_Walking up to the table, Luffy then looked down at what they were discussing, and already, he could see a problem, "This is no good." He said without hesitation or without caring if he was being rude. Everyone looked up at him immediately, some of the men with frowns before realizing who it was._

"_Lord Luffy!"_

"_Please don't call me that." Luffy said immediately with a frown._

"_Sorry, sir …" One of the men said, giving a bow._

_Frown still on his face, he closed his eyes, wishing they wouldn't call him that either, but then he opened them to look back down at the table, "How do you propose we do it then, Lor-Luffy … sir …?" One of the other generals asked. Sighing to himself, Luffy then went about reorganizing the strategy with help from the woman, who was quite smart, Robin and Zoro. She had apologized for the incorrect planning. Though her idea was sound and logical, it failed for the reasons that most men could not follow such a plan when in the midst of battle. Luffy had simplified it and made it more doable. After all, he had experience on his belt._

_Nami stood back and let him take over while watching him, a smile on her face._

"She's smiling …"

Sucking in her breath softly, Nami quickly looked up at him and stiffened with a bit of a blush, "Wha-What about it …?" Had he figured it out now? Was that really what was even going on in the story? Would Luffy think that?

"That means she doesn't hate him."

Nami bit her lip then, her flush darkening, "M-Maybe … not …?"

"I don't get it …" He said, frowning a bit, which made Nami release a heavy breath and droop in relief, "Why's he hate her so much … but she doesn't hate him? _He's_ the jerk, and she's all sweet and nice. It doesn't make any sense. You know, we're like total opposites of these-O-w! Damn it!"

"What do you mean we're like totally opposites!? Are you trying to say I'm the jerk, and you're all sweet and nice!?"

"Of course not! I didn't say that at all!" Luffy said, holding his head, "But you did just hit me!"

"Because you said something stupid like that!" She yelled, scowling at him, even though he couldn't see it.

"I just meant we're different from them is all! You're not nice and sweet, but you're not a jerk either! You're just different! You're just Nami!" He said, pouting in her direction, "You're not sweet and nice, but that's okay! I like you just the way you are, Nami! If you were sweet and nice, you wouldn't be able to keep us in line and make sure we gotta do what we gotta do! And I prefer it that way!"

Gasping softly, Nami could only stare at her captain in stunned disbelief, and then her cheeks stained a dark red, "O-Oh …" And that was all she could bring herself to say, and even that had taken her awhile to accomplish.

"Now would you stop hitting me and finish reading the book!?" He huffed, crossing his arms and sticking his lower lip out further in an irritated purse.

"Y-Yeah …" She replied, her blush still present, and then she looked down at the book to continue.

_Once everything had been discussed and gone over, they made their way out to the stables to mount up and head over to the field where all the men were waiting._

"Finally!" Luffy exclaimed, pumping his fists into the air, "It's the war~!"

Nami rolled her eyes, but her cheeks were still heated and red, "You're an idiot …"

"I am not! This means all the action and good stuff will finally start! Hurry, hurry! Continue reading!" He said, grinning at her.

Sighing loudly, she then looked down at the book, "Right, right …"

"_Good luck, sirs!" Chopper said with a smile as he and the others had saddled their horses._

"_Thank you, Chopper." Luffy said, patting the boy's head, "We could use it and your prayers."_

"_I'll do my best, Lord Luffy!" Chopper exclaimed, his grin brightening further._

"_Ah, just Luffy is fine." Luffy said, giving a small smile._

"_Yes, of course, Luffy sir!" Chopper said before turning and running off, waving at Luffy from over his shoulder, "Bye now!"_

_Luffy just sighed. Why did they insist?_

_As they rode into the field, Luffy looked around at all the men preparing for battle, some not even fitted with armor. However, looking over, he saw some blacksmiths trying to prepare some on the spot with what they had. His brows furrowed deeply as he turned to look at the princess. She was very ill prepared for this. Did she think things would be peaceful and nice all the time?_

"_Hmm … Looks like they could use a hand … I'll meet up with you later, Luffy …" Zoro said, urging his horse towards the hard working blacksmiths. Nodding to his friend, Luffy continued onward with the others._

"Nami-sw-an~!"

"Eh?" Nami questioned, looking up at the closed door, but then there was silence, and possibly a hum from the other side before there was a knock on the door, "Ah, come in." She said, tilting her head to the side, Luffy doing the same.

The door suddenly opened, and Sanji twirled inside, but then froze with a frown when he saw Luffy sitting on Nami's bed, "What are you doing on Nami-san's bed!?"

"Relax, Sanji-kun." Nami said, frowning up at him, "I'm reading him the book. What did you want?"

"Ah~! I brought you a sweet snack, Nami-san~!" Sanji said, twirling over to her and holding out a tray with something on it.

"Oh, okay." Nami said, reaching up to take it.

"What about me!?" Luffy whined with a pout.

"What about you!? You're sitting on Nami-san's bed! That's enough of a treat for a shitty rubber man like you!"

"Eeh!?" Luffy exclaimed, his jaw dropping with his brows deeply knitted, "That's not a treat! I can't eat that!"

"Nami-san is also taking time out of her precious schedule to read to you, numb nuts! You get nothing!"

"Eeh!? Stingy!" Luffy whined, sticking his tongue out at Sanji.

"Shut it, shit for brains! You have to wait until lunch!" Sanji bellowed, turning to make his exit.

Nami sighed, "I can give you what I don't finish …" She said, taking a bite from the snack.

"Oooh, really!? Thanks, Nami!" Luffy grinned widely from ear to ear, causing his eyes to close and Nami to smile. Sanji looked at them from over his shoulder with a frown before closing his eyes and walking out, closing the door behind him.

"_If_ I have anything left." She said, smiling to herself as she took another bite.

Drooping forward, Luffy lost his grin and pouted sadly instead, "Aww … N-am-i …" He whined, looking pitiful.

"We'll see." She said, grinning wider and enjoying being able to watch his face without him knowing it.

'_He can be cute sometimes … When he wants to be …_'

**To Be Continued …**

**Author's Note: **Maaw~! Luffy is cute~! At all times! XD Especially at the beginning when he was rocking and had grabbed his toes and pressed his feet together! XD Hahaha, I thought earlier was funny when the story!Luffy walked into the war room, and his eyes immediately goes to the princess. Then it goes on to talk about her beauty, and then about the princess watching the story!Luffy. I think Nami was expecting Luffy to be like, "Why does he keep talking about how perdy she is?" XP However, he got distracted by the other woman, and the chances of her being Robin! XD There's other stuff in there that I wonder if you caught or not. I didn't emphasis it or anything though. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed~! Ja ne! XD


	7. Chapter 7: The Battle

**Author's Note: **Sorry that I took so long to update … I was kinda just taking a break and enjoying the activities that is the RP! XD I was also playing a lot of Sims 3 as well as working on my OS, which I'm still doing. I will try working on my OP fics on weekends mostly and then my OS during the week. I really want to get some chapters done for my OS. Anyways, I won't hold you guys any longer~! Enjoy! CX

**P.S. **I didn't have time to edit this chapter. I have to be going now~! I will have to go back and do it later. So, sorry for any grammatical errors or mistakes! T_T

**The Vanity Princess**

**Chapter 7: The Battle**

"Food, food, food, food!"

"Right, right … Now shut it so I can cook!"

"Hurry, hurry, Sanji~! I'm hungry! And I wanna get back to the book! I think the war's gonna finally happen~!"

"Ooo! Really, Luffy!?" Chopper exclaimed, looking excited for the rubber man.

"Ooh~! You finally came into the story, Chopper!" Luffy said, grinning in the little doctor's direction.

"Eeh …!?" Chopper exclaimed in awe, his grin managing to grow larger, "I'm really in the story with you!?"

"Aa! You came and took our horses!"

"Eeh!? I stole your horses!?" Chopper exclaimed, looking as if he might cry, "I don't wanna steal your horses, Luffy!"

"No, no! Not like that!" Luffy said, beginning to laugh.

"You were just the stable boy, Chopper …" Nami said, resting her cheek on her palm as she stirred her coffee.

"I … I was … just … the stable boy …?"

Blinking his unfocused eyes on Chopper, or near him anyway, Luffy then tilted his head to the side, "Is that … bad?" Nami frowned, thinking maybe it had been a bad idea just making the little reindeer _just_ a stable boy.

"That's so awesome!" Chopper suddenly cried with stars in his eyes and his hooves clasped together, "I was really in the story! And I'm with horses! I wonder if I talk to them too~!" He continued, looking quite pleased.

"Aah … right …" Nami said while sighing. Chopper was pretty much just as easy to please as the idiot, though at least he had an excuse …

"So, Nabi! You fink da woe's cowing!?"

Sanji whacked the back of Luffy's head, "Don't talk to Nami-san with your mouth full!"

Swallowing his food hard, Luffy then turned to scowl at Sanji, "Oi, you almost made me choke on it!"

"Good! Don't be so rude to Nami-san!"

"Bleh!" Luffy stuck his tongue out at the cook before looking back in Nami's direction, "You think the war's coming!?"

"Well … it's possible. It did seem that way." Nami said, still idly stirring her coffee before finally starting to eat.

"Are you almost done with your breakfast!? I want to keep going!"

"Ah, Luffy …?"

"Eh?" Luffy questioned, looking over towards Chopper, "Yeah?"

"I wanted to check over your eyes today. Is that okay?"

"Ah … oh, yeah, I guess that's all right." Luffy said, smiling at the little reindeer.

"All right, we can do it after breakfast. Then you can get back to the story. I don't wanna keep you from it." Chopper said, smiling back.

"Yeah, all right!" Luffy exclaimed, scarfing down his seconds before trying to steal the other's food as well.

After both were done, Chopper led him back to the infirmary and sat him down on the bed there, "All right, just sit for a moment while I get my things. I want to put some eye drops in your eyes that I've been working on. I really think it will help with soothing your damaged eyes."

"Ah, really!? You think they will give me my eyesight back!?" Luffy asked excitedly with a grin.

"I don't really know. I've been studying up on it, and this is what I came up with, but I really don't know if it will work or not. We will just have to administer them and see what happens. It might take some time." Chopper explained as he hoped onto the stool, "All right, I'm gonna look at your eyes now."

"Yeah, all right." Luffy said, sitting still for him as he opened one of his eyes wider and flashed a light into them.

"Hmm …" Chopper hummed, looking carefully into each eye, "One actually looks just a little more damaged than the other now … but I do think they're healing. These drops might help to heal them faster though. It could still take a few days before your sight actually comes back though … if … if it ever does …"

"I understand …" Luffy replied seriously with a slight frown.

"All right, I'm going to put the drops in now." Chopper said, helping Luffy tilt his head back before dropping a few drops into each eye, and then he handed Luffy a tissue to dab at each eye.

"Ah, it burns a little …" He said, his eyes tearing up.

"It will do that, but it won't damage you or anything." Chopper said, jumping down from the stool, "All right, I'll take you back to Nami now."

"Thanks, Chopper!" Luffy said, grinning down at him, "I hope this works!"

"I hope so too!" Chopper said, grinning and chuckling slightly as he led Luffy out and back to Nami. Walking up to Nami's door, Chopper gave it a gentle knock and waited for the Navigator to open it. Only a few seconds passed before Nami opened the door and held it open.

"So, how'd it go?" She asked as Chopper walked inside with Luffy.

"Chopper gave me some eye drops that might help me get my eyesight back!"

"Oh, really?" Nami asked, looking to Chopper, perhaps a little hopeful.

"Well, they might. It will take some time still, but perhaps not as much time as it might have taken otherwise. I'll put some more in later. I think twice a day should do it." Chopper explained after seating Luffy on the bed.

"Aa, all right!" Luffy said with a nod and a smile.

"Well, here's hoping it works." Nami said, smiling down at Chopper.

"Aa!" Chopper exclaimed with a smile before leaving.

Turning back to Luffy, she smiled at the goofy smile on his face as he rocked back and forth excitedly, "Hurry up! Hurry up!" He said, "I can't wait for the war!"

"All right, all right, don't get too excited." Nami said, sitting down next to him and grabbing the book, "All right, now where was I?" She asked herself as she skimmed through the words after finding her place, "Oh, here we are."

"Mmmm!" Luffy hummed, getting excited as he smiled with clamped lips, bouncing a bit.

_Luffy gazed upon the faces of the men he would be fighting with and possibly watch as they die. His eyes softened a bit before looking upon a rather large man. He held the biggest war axe he'd ever seen over his shoulder, and just on the other side of him, sitting in front of a tent was another man, calmly playing a violin of all things._

"Wait, Nami, wait!" Luffy said, massive grin on face, "A man with a violin! That's Brook!"

Chuckling softly with a nod, she read over a bit, "Yeah, they both have names too …"

"Ah, really? Both? Hmm …" Luffy looked thoughtful, "Big man with … the biggest war axe …" He repeated to himself before smiling, "That could be Franky! That's everyone, Nami! Everyone's in the story!"

She smiled, "Yeah, that's everyone all right …"

"All right, all right! Now, keep going! I wanna see the war!" Luffy said, lying down onto his stomach with his hands holding up his head and his legs kicking excitedly behind him.

"Right …" She said, finding her place again before continuing.

_Stopping his horse, Luffy leaned into the saddle a bit and just listened to the violin playing man, "Oye, stop that racket! I can't concentrate with all that noise ye are makin'!" The big and burly man said, frowning deeply to the violinist._

_  
"How can you complain about such beautiful music?" Luffy said, frowning to the burly man._

"_It's a very sad tune! It's throwin' off my concentration! I must prepare for the battle ahead!" The large man exclaimed, looking to Luffy on his horse. He didn't have to look up, for he was quite level with Luffy, even atop his large horse._

"_The music soothes the soul …" The violinist said, his eyes closed as he continued to play._

"_Indeed it does. I find that it's relaxing me, despite the war to come, and even everyone else seems to be relaxing." Luffy agreed, smiling down to the violinist._

"_Yes, but perhaps a more upbeat tune would be in order to help one relax __**and**__ to concentrate." The burly and muscular man suggested, lifting his massive axe more over his shoulders._

"Mm, yes … perhaps …" The violinist agreed, but stopped playing, setting his violin down onto his lap as he looked up at Luffy from where he sat on a stool, "and perhaps, you have a song in mind, young master."

_Perking up a bit, Luffy gazed down at the man in some curiosity and in some confusion. Why did he call him young master? "Me?"_

"_Yes." The musician replied, slowly beginning to smile, "I am Brook, young master. It is a pleasure to meet you."_

"_Oh, I'm Luffy … It's a pleasure …" He said, tilting his head slightly. This man was a bit strange._

_Then the violinist turned to Franky, "And shall I be given your name as well?"_

"_Mmm, the name's Franky!" The large man said, grinning widely, "It's a pleasure."_

"_Ah, Franky, it's nice to meet you." Brook said, bowing down to Franky and Luffy from his chair, "And young master, what song would you suggest I play?"_

"_How about a pirate song?" Luffy suggested with a bright smile._

"_Aah, a pirate song, young master?"_

"A pirate song, Nami!" Luffy exclaimed excitedly, "They're talking about us! He should play Bink's Sake!"

"Well, let's see then …" Nami said and continued to read.

"_Yes, why not play Bink's Sake?" Luffy suggested with a bigger grin._

"Wahoo! He's gonna play Bink's Sake, Nami!"

"Yes, yes he is … Now I'm going to keep reading."

"Right, right!"

"_Aah, yes … I'm quite familiar with this song." Brook said with a smile as he lifted his violin up again, beginning to play to cheery tune._

"Aah, that is much better!" Franky said, grinning broadly before bringing his huge axe forward.

_Chuckling softly, Luffy leaned back in his saddle and listened to the tune. Sanji rolled his eyes a bit, hiding a smile before urging his horse forward a bit, "We should keep going …"_

_Turning to him, Luffy frowned and said, "I want to listen."_

_Sighing, Sanji remained where he was and said no more, and Luffy turned back to Brook with a smile and waited for the end of the song. Everyone around seemed to relax and even smile as they listened to the tune. Even Usopp had begun to relax as he smiled as the melody floated around everyone. The rather small and intellectual looking man played the melody perfectly and beautiful, and even after a bit, he began to sing as well, everyone else joining in. Even others nearby, hearing the music, walked over as they all began to sing it together._

_Closing his eyes with another sigh, though a small smile played upon his lips, Sanji also joined into the singing. Luffy grinned widely as he and Usopp sang the loudest, wrapping an arm across each other's shoulders._

"Shishishi, Brook's not small, Nami."

She chuckled, "No, no he's not. But this isn't really Brook."

"I know, but it's still funny." He said with another snicker.

"I guess it is funny imagining Brook as a small man." Nami said, giggling a bit.

"Aa! He's so tall!" Luffy said, grinning widely as he lifted his arms into the air.

"He is _very_ tall …" Nami said, her eyes pulsing wide for a second, "Anyways, I'm going to keep going."

"'Kay!"

_Once the song had ended, everyone was in good spirits as they conversed with one another boisterously and laughed to their heart's content. Feeling as if things were good now, Luffy urged his horse forward, "It was a pleasure, Brook," he nodded to the man before turning to Franky and nodding to him as well, "Franky."_

"_Yes, it was." Brook replied in his calm manner as he smiled up at Luffy._

"_Aye! It was indeed a pleasure!" Franky exclaimed with a grin._

_Turning his horse forward, Sanji then headed off ahead of Luffy, going slow to wait for him as Usopp followed after Luffy, waving to the others and saying his farewells and good lucks. They rode all the way to the front, and Luffy kept stopping to meet the men, who would be fighting by his side. Eventually, they did make it to the front, and Luffy could see the very large army way off in the distance of the hills. His eyes narrowed as his horse stepped about._

_Dismounting then, he tied to horse to a post and turned to Sanji, "That's big."_

"_Yes … it is." Sanji replied, looking off towards the enemy as well before turning to smirk at Luffy, "Scared?"_

"_Hell no. I'm excited." Luffy replied with a much large smirk as he turned to face the enemy again, "Bring it on!" He screamed into the air before laughing, making Usopp nervous once again as he stared at the discoloration of the hells with all the tents and heads of men, "It's been a long time …" Luffy continued, grinning like a mad man._

"Woo!" Luffy suddenly cheered, bringing his arms into the air, "That's what I'm talking about!"

"You're an idiot, Luffy …" Nami said, shaking her head at him, though she was smiling.

"No way! At least he's like me about battles!" Luffy said with a smirk as he cracked his battles.

Sighing loudly with a huff, Nami just shook her head again as she looked down, "If you say so …"

"Man! I'm so pumped! I can't wait for the battle!" He said, and he did indeed sound very excited, "Keep going, Nami!" He urged, motioning his hand to her.

"Right …"

_Within the hour, Luffy watched as the enemy had started forming into position for battle, and so he turned to Sanji, Zoro, who had returned, and Usopp, "It's time …" He said before quickly mounting his horse and heading out across the front, the others following suit, and then he cried, "It's time, men! Get into formation!"More shouts followed to alert the men towards the back, and they grabbed their weapons and headed for the front._

_Leading out on their horses, Luffy, Zoro, Sanji and Usopp slowly walked their horses out with other horsemen lined beside and behind them. Turning to look back at the men, Luffy frowned deeply at the few they had versus the army before them, and he could see the fear and uncertainty on some of their faces, Usopp's included. Suddenly, the princess appeared beside Sanji, looking as radiant as ever, "The men are frightened." She said, her own voice strong and unafraid._

"_Yes … they do." Sanji agreed, turning to his princess._

"_What are you doing here?"_

_Frowning softly, Nami turned to look at Luffy, who looked very displeased to see her, "I will fight with my men."_

"_This is no place for women, let alone a … __**princess**__..." He said, coldly and perhaps a bit bitterly._

"_I have every right to be here!" She cried, feeling a pang in her chest that he would speak to her in such a way, "This is my kingdom!" Her temper was causing her horse to fidget beneath her, but she was keeping control._

"_You should go back to your castle … I don't want to be babysitting you as well …" Luffy muttered, his voice rough and harsh._

"_Babysit me!?"_

"_Enough already!"_

_Both went quiet to the bellow as their heads shot to the one responsible for it. Zoro was frowning at them deeply, the man usually never losing his temper or getting angry, "Now is not the time to be bickering amongst ourselves!" He continued before huffing deeply and looking ahead, "There will be plenty of time for that after the battle is won."_

"_Fine … if the little princess wants to go and die …"_

"_I won't be dying this day …" The princess retorted, frowning at Luffy, but neither said any more._

"_In any case, the men need to be encouraged." Sanji said, turning back to the men, the ones who could hear Luffy and their princess bickering looked completely astonished._

"_I can handle that …" Luffy muttered as he wheeled his horse to the side and walked him along the front, looking at each face. Princess Nami frowned deeply after him. It should have been her job to do such, but she couldn't really argue. She hoped that his strong will and charisma would reach her men. He finally stopped, just staring into the faces of the men, who were staring right back and waiting to hear what he had to say. However, he suddenly unsheathed his sword, thrusting it up into the air and gave a great cry, "Aaah!"_

_The men all immediately raised their swords and repeated the cry, "Aaah!" They continued to chant it, lowering and raising their swords to the chants._

_Well, there went that. The princess smacked her forehead with her hand. She had expected him to give a speech, words of encouragement, not that … Zoro and Usopp both chuckled, and Sanji couldn't help but to smile, "Well, at least they're encouraged …" He muttered to his princess._

"_Indeed …" She muttered back in irritation as she turned to look at the men. The men did indeed look ready for battle with grins on their faces. Sighing, she faced forward again, frowning at the army of enemies before her. They were already advancing towards them slowly._

_Turning to the enemy as well, Luffy then pointed his sword ahead towards the enemy, "Forward, men!"_

"_Aaaah!" They cried in reply as they all began to advance towards the enemy, Luffy and the others leading them._

"This is it, Nami! I'm so excited!" Luffy declared as he bounded up and down, "I can't wait to kick Arlong's ass again!"

Nami looked up at him and smiled, "That so?"

"Yup! Even if they don't like each other in the book," he started, "Arlong is still causing trouble for you, Nami, and no one messes with my navigator!" He said, giving a hardy nod in his conviction, "He's gonna kick Arlong's ass, and then the princess won't be in trouble anymore!"

However, Nami could only gape at her captain, but then she finally cleared her throat with a flush, feeling extremely uncomfortable. Why did he always have to say things like that, which embarrassed her? She had never spent this much time with him, let alone with just the two of them alone together. _Why_ did the things he said embarrass her? Either way, each time she was glad he couldn't see that they _did_ embarrass her, "Right …"

"Ah? Nami? You okay?" He asked, turning his head towards her, his eyes staring blankly … at her breasts. Her cheeks flared to an even darker color as she brought the book up to cover them, even though she knew better. He couldn't actually see them.

"I'm fine …" She muttered under her breath, "I'm gonna keep reading."

"Mm … all right …" He said, frowning at her a bit, but then he grinned, "The war is coming!" He chimed, looking excited once again as he began to bounce on the bed.

_When each side began to near one another, they each began to cry out their battle cries and run a little faster, their weapons drawn out above their heads. Luffy could spot Lord Arlong immediately. He was extravagantly decked out in ornate armor that shined brightly with the reflection of the sun. He slowly bore his teeth when he saw that his eyes were on the princess. He immediately shot out forward, blocking her off as he got ready to attack the larger man._

_Arlong scowled at the man blocking his target, and the princess also frowned at Luffy's back, but at the same time, she felt something within her pulse that he was trying to protect her. Growling out, Arlong lifted his weapon, aiming it at Luffy to accept his challenge. Smirking slightly, Luffy did the same, going down low as his horse quickened his pace to his command. His lips slowly curved into a smirk when he came closer, and then he brought up his sword, striking down hard over the larger man, who did the same to him._

_Both men fell from their horses, but Luffy bolted up quickly, despite the heavy armor, and went straight for the man, who had also already gotten up and was coming straight for him, "Aaah!" Luffy cried out, bringing his sword down, and Arlong brought his up to clash with his, the booming sound shocking the men fighting around them for only a moment. Their swords crossed, scratching against each other, and Luffy quickly jumped back to avoid being attacked, using great speed and agility._

"Hmm … he kinda does sound like you …" Nami muttered under her breath, looking up at Luffy, whose eyes were wide in awe.

"This is so cool! I'm using a sword, Nami!" He cried with absolute glee.

"Yes, yes you are." She said, quirking a brow at him and shaking her head.

"Keep going, Nami! Keep going!" He squealed in his excitement.

Nami smiled at him, almost releasing a sound of mirth, but held it down as she looked back down to the book to keep going, "All right …"

_However, he didn't stay back long as he rushed at Arlong again, going low this time and swiping his sword out swiftly. Arlong cried out, but managed to step back with only half a second to spare. He then brought his sword down over the younger man's head, but Luffy jumped to the same, landing on a hand and pushing himself off the ground to stand. They stood, facing one another for a long while, and while standing there, one of Arlong's men came up behind Luffy._

_Without even looking, Luffy twirled to the side, out of the way of the man's sword, and then hit the back of his helmet hard with the butt of his sword, effectively knocking the man out. Taking his chance, Arlong rushed at Luffy, but the man was not to be caught off guard. He dodged to the side, turned and kicked Arlong in the side, causing the larger man to lose all balance and fall to the side. Grabbing onto the handle of his sword with both hands, Luffy quickly came up to stab down onto Arlong, but the man rolled away, avoiding the attack. Grabbing onto the handle of his sword with both hands, Luffy quickly came up to stab down onto Arlong, but the man rolled away, avoiding the attack._

_That didn't stop Luffy. He pulled his sword out of the ground with ease and lunged for the man again. Before the bigger man could gain his balance, Luffy kicked him down again hard and brought his sword down to strike. Growling in his annoyance, Arlong brought up his own sword to stop Luffy's from striking him, "Grrah!" Luffy cried, pushing down on the sword, trying to make it cut down into Arlong's throat, but the bigger man was strong._

_Arlong pushed his sword back up with his own, coming close to Luffy's own throat. Crying out again, he pressed a leg into his chest to give him more leverage, pushing back down again. However, Arlong lifted his armored leg and kicked Luffy's chest, sending him flying off and landing on the ground with a grunt. Getting up, Arlong then came at Luffy, but even with the heavy armor, Luffy kicked up, bringing himself back onto his feet while swinging his sword low, getting Arlong on the back of his knee. Arlong came crumpling to the ground, and Luffy used to butt of his sword to hit him across his helmeted face._

_The force of the hit sent the larger man's helmet flying right off. Looking back up at Luffy with a growl, blood was slowly pooling from his mouth, "Who the hell're you!?"_

_Reaching up, Luffy removed his helmet, letting it fall to the floor, "I'm going to be the one that stops you from invading this kingdom. These lands are off limits." He seethed, glaring down at the man, still completely aware of all the men fighting around him, though Zoro, Usopp and even Sanji were managing to keep other enemies from disturbing their fight. Looking about a bit, he could also see the princess fighting with skill and agility, all which made him proud, though he'd never admit it. After all, it was he who had taught her how to fight. _

_In the battle, her braid had come undone. Possibly it had been cut off at the end. Her long, beautiful and flowing orange hair was billowing about her, and her stance was strong. How had things turned out the way they were now? However, not one to let himself be distracted, he looked back down at Arlong, his glance only lasting a split second, and the other man had already lost his sword, "It's over … __**Lord**__ Arlong … Surrender …"_

"_I will do no such thing!" Arlong bellowed as he rolled back, grabbing his sword quickly, though Luffy has surged after him. Arlong brought up his sword to block it, but Luffy quickly it way, whirled around and took Arlong's head with one swift and strong swing of his sword._

"Oh, eww …" Nami gaped down at the book, a hand having come to her mouth to cover it.

Luffy was also gaping at Nami, his jaw dropped and his eyes wide, "D-Did he … just …?"

"Uh … yeah …" Nami said, before chuckling nervously, "He just beheaded him …"

Still continuing to gape at Nami, Luffy then just through his arms up in the air, "That was awesome! Though not too much on the killing part …"

"Well, it's not really you. I know you don't kill people, Luffy. And that's commendable. I'm sure things are just that much more brutal here in the book. The others are probably killing their enemies too. It's a war. I'm sure the princess did too …" Nami said, looking down at the book, "Though, I'm a bit interested now … It says he taught her how to fight. I wonder what happened …"

"Me too …" Luffy replied with a confused expression with one side of his lips quirked up, "Keep reading, Nami! Maybe it will explain it!"

"Yeah, all right." She said, lifting up the book to keep reading.

_Panting heavily from the exertion of the battle between the larger man, Luffy then looked up to the others, still fighting around him. Raising his sword, he went over to join them, seeing as they weren't retreating, even though their leader had fallen. However, he sucked in his breath when he noticed the princess was in trouble. All the hordes of enemies were going straight for her, and the only man who was able to assist her was Usopp. Zoro and Sanji had their hands full already._

_Running over to her, he stabbed on, his blade slipping in between Usopp and the princess, both gasping and looking over their shoulders to see him there. He then grabbed the princess' shoulder and pulled her behind him, warding off the hordes of men trying to get to her. It seems after seeing their leader go down, they were desperate to kill the princess, and perhaps his commanders could take command and be king, "I can handle this myself!" She cried to him, being stubborn about his protecting her._

"_Just shut up already, and let me do my job!" He yelled over his shoulder to her, grunting and already tired from the exertion of fighting their king._

"_There's so many of them!" Usopp cried, becoming worried as he used what little skills he had that Luffy had taught him, and his own intuition._

"_Just keep going, Usopp!" Luffy called back to him, glancing over to keep an eye on the inexperienced man._

"_You let him fight, but not me!? He's not even experienced!" The princess argued, trying to get out from behind Luffy, who was still holding her in place._

"_Knock it off!" Luffy yelled, getting pushed back by all the swords he was dodging, but a few hit his armor, pushing him back further and knocking both him and the princess to the ground._

"_Aah!" She cried out as his weight landed on her, but he continued to try fighting off all the men, kicking them, hitting them with his sword as best he could._

"_Luffy, princess!" Usopp cried, trying as well to get them off, but he was easily overwhelmed._

"_Usopp!" Luffy cried, knowing that any second, the young, inexperienced man would be downed. He kicked hard at one of them men, sending him back into the others as he stood up, pushing them back and away from Usopp. Seeing her chance, the princess stood up to help fight and kill as many as she could._

_Looking behind him, and already stretched thin, Luffy cursed under his breath as he grabbed Usopp and pulled him towards the princess, who was up against someone far stronger than she was, "Aah!" She cried when she was knocked to the ground, but she kept her sword high to block any blows._

"_Nami!" Luffy cried, running forward and kicking a man, though he dropped his guard to help her as another man lunged his sword right at him._

"_Luffy, no!" Princess Nami screamed, seeing his and trying to stand._

_However, before the sword could pierce through Luffy's vulnerable place in his armor, a body stepped in front of him, taking the sword instead, not having had to time to just block it. Luffy looked behind him, his eyes widening, "N-o!"_

Both Luffy and Nami jumped from the knock on the door, Nami even crying out a bit as her heart began to pound. A hand flew to her chest as she turned to the door, "Who is it?"

"Ah, it's me, Nami-san~! I've brought her after breakfast snack~!"

"Gaaah! Go away! We were just at the best part!"

"Eeh!?" Sanji exclaimed through the door before bursting through it, "What do you mean the best part-Guwah!" He cried as a pillow smacked him right in the face.

"You scared me, damn it!" Nami yelled, extremely annoyed, "And he's right! You came at a really bad time!"

"Eeh?" Sanji exclaimed softly as he gaped at the two grumpy faces frowning at him from where they sat on the bed, and then he blinked, "Aah … my apologies … Nami-san …" He said, looking a bit confused.

Huffing heavily, Nami then relaxed before shaking her head, "No, it's all right … Thanks for the snack, Sanji-kun …"

"Of course, Nami-swan~!" Sanji swooned as he twirled into the room to give it to her.

"Ah, where's mine?" Luffy asked, tilting his head, the story forgotten for now.

However, Sanji snorted, also handing one to Nami for Luffy, "This is for the ingrate …"

"Eeh!? Really!? You made me one, Sanji!? You're the best!" Luffy exclaimed, making grabby hands for his snack.

"Thank you, Sanji-kun." Nami said, smiling up at Sanji for having made one for Luffy too.

"Anything for you, Nami-swan~~!"

"Eh?" Luffy questioned, lowering his hands a bit, staring off in the direction of the voices, though he couldn't see them still, not even a little bit.

'_Did Nami ask him to make me something too_ …?'

**To Be Continued …**

**Author's Note: **Oh, I know … I totally left the book in a cliffy. XP I will get to it next chapter~! It shall prove very … I don't know the word … But it'll be great! XD I don't plan on the book being very long, nor do I plan for the fic to be long. I'm estimating about … 3 to 5 more chapters of this … I kinda wanna end a lot of my fics so I can focus on my longest fic, which will be FTD. I estimate that fic will be about 30 chapters long … No joke … Anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed this. Until next chapter! XD


	8. Chapter 8: Some Scars May Never Heal

**Author's Note: **I've found myself spending a lot of time on Facebook … V.V I have no idea what I did, but a got this message that said that my pet match was a monkey. What a coinkadink~! XP I named him Monkey D. Luffy! I've also been messing around on a game called YoVille on there! XD Facebook has a lot of crap on it! :O Anyways, it's been taking up a lot of time as well as an RP I've been doing with Aracauria! XP I will be working on the next chapter for TBoME over the weekend now! :D I want to finish these two off before moving on to anything else that I have. I will do it-I will! XD *Big Grin* I can't wait to finish off TBoME! XP Anyways, enjoy this chapter~!

**P.S. **Okay … my head hurts … and I just really don't feel like editing this … So, deal … because chances are, I may never come back to edit it … Though, I may end up reading over it once I post it, because I'm weird like that, and fixing it anyways … ~.~ Don't you dare judge me …

**The Vanity Princess**

**Chapter 8: Some Scars May Never Heal**

"Mmm, that was really good!" Luffy exclaimed, looking happy as he pat his belly.

"Yeah, it was." Nami agreed, setting their dishes on the tray Sanji'd left for them on the nightstand, "All right, now back to the book! I want to know who it was that put themselves in front of the sword!"

"Oh, me too! Me too! Hurry up, Nami!"

"Yeah, yeah … You sure weren't that worried about it when you were eating your snack!" She pursed her lips at him.

"Well, now I am! Just read, just read!"

"Right, right …" Nami sighed, opening up the book to find their place, "Ah, here we are …" She said before taking a breath to read, going back a bit.

_However, before the sword could pierce through Luffy's vulnerable place in his armor, a body stepped in front of him, taking the sword instead, not having had the time to just block it. Luffy looked behind him, his eyes widening, "N-o!"_

_But it was too late. Zoro smirked, blood trickling from his mouth as he brought his own sword down over the man's head, whom had pierced his armor. The man dodged to the side, but the sword sliced into his shoulder, causing him to scream. He grabbed his shoulder, stumbled back, but then fell to his knees, "For … our lord …" However, the man said no more as Sanji swiftly took his head and turned to Zoro and Luffy._

"_Zoro!" Luffy cried as he reached up to catch his friend as he fell backwards, "Zoro, why!?"_

"_Heh …" Zoro tried to laugh, his lips curving up into a smile, "You were … in trouble … That … was an easy question … Now … ask me … another one …"_

"_Now's not the time to be joking around!" Luffy yelled down at him, his expression showing his anguish._

_Lord Sanji, Usopp and the princess worked to fight them all off, but now that the Lord and his second had been taken down, they slowly began to retreat. These fighters were a lot more skilled, "It's … the perfect time …" Zoro said, trying to laugh again, but he began to cough up more blood. Then his eyes drifted to the side to stare up at the sky, "Didn't I … tell you …?"_

"_Tell me what?" Luffy asked, trying to look under the armor, but he knew it was no use. His friend was dying. _

_As the others chased away the enemy, Sanji, Usopp and the princess came back to Luffy and Zoro, tears coming to the princess' eyes, "Zoro …" She whispered, a hand going to her mouth, and Lord Sanji wrapped an arm around her shoulders, looking down grimly at them._

"_I told you … that it was … a great day to die." Zoro whispered, the light in his eyes fading._

"_Noo …!" Luffy yelled through clenched teeth, tears already dripping from his lashes, "No, you're not dying on me, damn you!"_

"_S'okay …" His words were barely audible as he continued to stare up into the sky, though he probably lost his sight awhile back, "S'good … day … to …" His words stopped, and his eyes lost all life._

"_**No**__!" Luffy cried, releasing a sob as he clutched his friend to him, "No, no Zoro, come on! Come on!" He gave him a shake, but his head merely lulled to the side, "Nooo …" He cried softly, bringing his head to his cheek._

_The princess broke into silent sobs, and Sanji turned her to hold her to him and let her cry._

Nami stopped reading, just staring down at the book, but then jumped when she heard a whimper. Looking up quickly, tears and snot were running down Luffy's face, "Zoro!"

Reaching up, Nami wiped away the tears that had blurred her vision, causing her to stop reading, but blinked at Luffy, "Wow …"

"Zoro's dead, Nami! Zoro's dead!" Luffy cried, whimpering again.

"So it seems …"

"That's horrible! Zoro's dead!"

"… Just the one in the book though, Luffy …"

"But Zoro!"

"Zoro's fine, Luffy …"

Chewing on his lip, he released another loud whimper, the tears still not letting up, "I gotta see!"

"Luffy … Zoro's just fine …" Nami pursed her lips at him, though she was touched that he was that upset about it.

"So! I wanna see for myself!"

Sighing and shrugging, she knew he wouldn't let up, and so she stood up, lifting him up with her, "But if you haven't forgotten … you can't see …"

"Just take me!"

"Yeah, yeah …" Nami sighed again, opening the door and leading him out, already searching for the green haired swordsman. Though, it didn't take long. He was snoozing against the mast below. Going down the stairs, careful not to let Luffy miss a step, she then lead him right to Zoro, though the rubber boy hadn't let up his tears, "There, see? He's right there."

"Zoro!" The boy cried, dropping to his knees and searching with his arms for the swordsman.

"Nyah?" Zoro's snot bubble popped as his sleepy eyes blinked open, but then widened when a body suddenly attached itself to his side, "O-Oi!"

"Zoro! You're alive!" Luffy wailed, tears drenching the swordsman's shoulder.

"What the hell!? Of course I'm alive, Luffy! Get off of me!" Zoro complained as he tried to get the rubber man off.

"Hah!" Nami breathed out in a huff before going to try and pry the crying boy off the swordsman, "Come on, Luffy … I told you Zoro was just fine."

"What the hell's going on!?" Zoro demanded, looking up at Nami.

"Your character died in the book … and the idiot here had to make sure you weren't actually dead." Nami explained with another sigh, but then grunted when the young man refused to let Zoro go.

"The hell!? Just 'cuz I die in a book, you think I'm gonna die for real, you idiot!?" Zoro yelled, shoving a hand into Luffy's face.

"Zoro, you died!"

"Get off!"

"But it was so horrible!" Luffy sobbed, still holding tight to his first mate.

"Okay, okay! I get it! It was horrible! But I ain't dead, you dumb ass!" Zoro said, still trying to push him away, "See!? I'm just fine! Now leggo!"

After awhile, the boy sniffed hard and leaned back, his lower lip still quivering, "But I can't see …"

"You idiot!" Nami smacked the top of his head.

"O-w!" Luffy grabbed his head, giving a hiccup and another sniff, "That hurt …" He whined with another sniff.

"That's because you're being ridiculous!" Nami huffed and crossed her arms across her chest.

However, Zoro suddenly said, "But why'd you make me a weak character?"

Luffy, rubbing his eyes, and blinking in Zoro's direction, said, "You weren't weak … You were a fighter like me, but you got in front of my character and took the sword instead."

Zoro's eyes suddenly pulsed, and Nami's brow quirked at him. '_What was that_?' Then Zoro looked away and cleared his throat, "I see …"

"Don't ever do that, Zoro!" Luffy wailed again with a wet sniff as he sucked in the snot.

Zoro looked away then, which made Nami frown, "Don't worry about that …" Zoro muttered under his breath.

"How can I not worry though!? You're my crewmate and friend, Zoro!" Luffy whined with a pout.

"Mmm …" Zoro hummed before closing his eyes, "Whatever … I'm going back to sleep …"

Luffy stuck his tongue out at the green haired man, and then Nami reached down and took his arm, "Come on, Luffy …" She said, leading the pouty boy back to her room. Zoro cracked open a single eye, watching them walk away with a deep frown on his face, but then he sighed, closing his eye again and trying to get back to his earlier nap.

Once they were back inside, she sat him down onto the bed, and she sat down next to him, her back close to the headboard. Once she was relaxed, Luffy immediately tilted over and plopped his head on her shoulder with a whine, his lips still in a pout with a deep frown on his face. Sucking in her breath, she stiffened as she looked down at him with a flush, though she was surprised his head found her shoulder since he couldn't see it, and she was about to speak, but he spoke up first, "I don't want any of you to ever do that for me though … I don't want to lose any of you … I've already almost lost three of you …"

She blinked down at him, "What?"

"I almost lost Usopp back on Water 7, and then I almost lost Robin too at the same time …" His voice was still a pouty whine, "And then I almost lost you twice!"

"Eh?" She question softly, still blinking down at him.

"First when you tried to go back to Arlong … that bastard …" he muttered the insult, "and then that idiot who thought he was God tried to take you away from me!"

Nami's cheeks flared with a bright red at the possessive way he'd said that, as if she belonged to him in some way, "A-Ah …well … y-you got me back both times …" That made it worse somehow.

"Damn right I did!" He exclaimed, making her jump and flush darker as she stared down at his angry pout, "I wasn't gonna let anyone take away my navigator!" Again with the possessive way he seemed to be claiming her. Could her face get any redder? "You're my navigator!" Okay, it just might be able to. Her entire face was red hot with heat.

"Umm …" She wanted to say something, but words seemed to fail her.

And so he just snorted, looking irritated and upset, "I don't wanna lose any of my crewmates to anybody!" But then he just sighed, looking suddenly incredibly tired. Scooting down some, his hand came out a bit, touching the bed before finding her leg, and then he laid down, placing his head in her lap. Her entire body flushed with heat and a bright, bright red, "I don't wanna lose any of you …" He said quieter, his face losing its pout and angry demeanor. It was suddenly soft, and maybe even a little sad.

Losing some of her blush, Nami's face also softened as she continued to stare down at him, "L-Luffy …"

"You're all important to me, Nami … Really important … You're my friends … I couldn't lose any of you …" He said softly, "You're all like my family. I'd do anything for you … I wouldn't want any of you doing what that Zoro did in the book … It would hurt too much …" His voice crack and his eyes started to swim.

Biting down on her lip, her eyes seemed to do the same, his image in her eyes becoming blurry, but then she closed her eyes, "But you know," she started softly, "if something were to happen to you … you would lose _all_ of us … We don't want to lose you either, Luffy …"

His eyes widened, and Nami felt something cold and wet splash against her leg. He gave a few blinks before his eyes saddened, and he sighed deeply before just closing them, "I guess that's true too …" He said quietly.

"It's part of the job though, right? We _are_ pirates." She said, smiling down at him a bit, causing him to smile a bit too and open his eyes.

"Yeah, we're pirates." But then he sobered again, losing his smile, "That's why … I gotta be strong … I gotta be able to protect all of you. If I can't do that … then I'm no good as a captain … That's why," his voice cracked again, "That's why I just gotta get my eye sight back … I can't protect any of you if I can't see." His voice was a soft whisper.

"Even though you couldn't see … you still managed to protect me, Luffy … You _are_ strong …" She replied back softly in encouragement.

He sighed softly, "I need to be stronger still." His voice was filled with determination, "I gotta be sure I can protect you every time."

She blinked down at him with wide eyes, '_You_? _Just you_? _Not, all of you_?' Her cheeks flushed with color once again, "I-I see …" She replied back quietly, feeling the heat once again as well.

Sighing a second time, he closed his eyes for a bit before opening them again, "Well, anyways, can you keep reading, Nami? I want … I want to see what happens now."

"Oh. Yeah, of course." She said, reaching for the book and opening it to find their place. Once she did, she started reading it once again, letting the boy continue to rest his head in her lap.

"_Oh no … Zoro …" Usopp dropped to his knees beside Luffy, just staring down at the man's vacant stare._

_Sniffling hard, Luffy reached up and gently closed the man's eyes, "Rest in peace … my friend." He whispered, his voice full of emotion, before resting his forehead against the still man's and closing his eyes for a bit. Then he stood up, lifting the armored man up into his arms. It seemed he didn't even feel the weight of the other man as he turned and left the field, which was filled with bodies. He gave a shrill whistle, and two horses trotted over to him, Zoro's and his own. Both horses knew him well. He carefully lifted Zoro onto his horse before mounting his own, "Come, Usopp … We're going home …"_

"_Y-Yes … of course ..." Usopp replied quietly, wiping his nose and eyes as he called for his own horse and mounted, and then they galloped off._

"_W-Wait … Luffy!" The princess cried, but they were already gone._

_Luffy rode all the way home, and Usopp bid him a quick and sad farewell, wanting to let his wife know he was okay, but gave his condolences to the loss of their friend, telling him they would bury him after he was prepared. Going straight to his little hut, ignoring all the sad glances of the others towards the fallen man, he dismounted and lifted his friend from the horse. Carrying him to the hut, he kicked the door open before going inside and kicking it closed._

_Going over to his bed, he gently laid him down before removing the heavy and binding armor. His under clothes were completely drenched with blood and sweat. Standing up straighter as he stared down at him, he then reached up and grabbed his head, releasing a pained growl. More tears seeped through his closed lids as the growl became louder and louder before he released a fierce cry, turning and began to tear his little house apart. Throwing things, and breaking things until the little place was in shambles._

_Dropping to his knees before the bed, he then broke into silent sobs over his lost and very dear friend. They had always been close, more like brothers, having grown up together in the same town._

_xxxx_

"_Zoro! Wait for me!" The small boy cried, running and stumbling as he tried to catch up._

"_Well hurry up then!" The only slightly older boy called over his shoulder with a big grin._

"Ah, Nami?" Luffy suddenly questioned, but she blinked, realizing her leg was wet from his tears again, and she looked down at him.

"What is it?"

"It went back to them being kids?" His voice sounded a bit tired.

"Oh, yeah, it looks like it."

"I see …" He replied quietly before saying, "That's really sad …"

"Hmm?" She hummed, blinking down at him.

"They grew up together since they were little kids …" He said softly with a sniffle, "I haven't known any of you for as long as that … but … I would still be … really sad … Though … it makes me … think of Ace."

"Ah, your brother?"

"Yeah," he whispered, "If … anything were to happen to him …" However, he didn't need to say more as she felt more of his tears drip down to her leg, and she frowned sadly down at him.

"Your brother should be fine though, right?"

"Yeah, he should be … I guess …" He reached up and began wiping away his tears, "But still … I don't know what I'd do if anything happened to any of you … I can't … I can't imagine what he must be feeling … Angry … hurt … sad … I dunno …"

Expression softening, she then sighed softly before bringing the book back, "I guess … I could imagine … I mean … if I ever lost Nojiko …" Tears welled up into her eyes. She didn't want to thinking about it, "Or any of you either … I don't want to talk about it anymore …"

"Me either … Can you finish reading?"

"Yeah …"

"_You're walking too fast!"Luffy whined, his much shorter legs trying to walk faster to keep up now that he'd caught up._

"_Well, then grow a little taller." Zoro chuckled lightly._

"_That's not funny, Zoro!"_

"_All right, all right." The taller boy finally slowed his pace._

_Sighing in relief, Luffy also slowed his, "Are we going to the lake today then?"_

"_Yeah, I was thinkin' about it …" He stuck his hands in his pockets._

"_Y'gonna teach me how to swim, right, Zoro!?"_

_Chuckling with a grin, missing a few of his front teeth, the older boy kicked a big rock, "Yeah, I c'n teach ya, Luffy!"_

"_Really!?" The smaller boy grinned in return, his upper teeth missing._

"_Yeah." The other boy answered as they neared the lake, "Be careful though, 'kay? You gotta watch me carefully." Zoro chuckled with a big grin._

Beaming up at the older boy, Luffy looked extremely happy as he nodded. The older boy was always looking out for him.

_xxxx_

"_Aaaah!" Luffy screamed, swiping everything he had off his fireplace, his face set with rage. However, he lost his balance, falling to the floor quite hard. Remaining there, he then just curled up, letting himself cry until he passed out from exhaustion. Zoro had been the only person, whom he'd considered as family, left … Now … he had no one._

_xxxx_

_The sun was shining, and the birds were singing. If he had been there, Zoro would have said, 'This is a perfect day for my funeral_.' _And so it was. Luffy had built and carved out the coffin himself, and the villagers were now all paying their last respects to the man. Several tears were shed, many hugs given, but no one confronted or touched the man who hadn't left the coffin's side. His hands with his fingers locked together rested on the edge of the coffin with his chin resting on them as he peered inside the coffin._

_However, at the collective gasps, Luffy quickly lifted his head to see a small entourage, heading straight for the small gathering of the townspeople. His brows slowly began to dip deeply into his nose as he stood up quickly. The princess as well as Lord Sanji continued towards the front as the rest of the entourage remained behind, __"What the hell are you doing here?" Luffy asked through tightly clenched teeth as he glared at them coldly._

"_He was a great warrior and friend, who deserves to be honored. We only came to pay our respects." The princess replied with a soft and sad frown, her eyes skimming over the coffin as tears came to her eyes._

"_What do you know about __**friendship**__ and __**honor**__!? Get the hell out of here!" He screamed as he pointed back towards the castle._

_The villagers all gasped, the women covering their mouths in shock to the way Lord Luffy spoke to her majesty, "I have just as much right to be here as you do!"The princess cried, and Sanji scowled, taking a step forward, but the princess stopped him._

"_You have no right at all! You gave up that right __**years**__ ago!"_

"_It doesn't change the fact that he was still a friend!"_

_Scowling up at the beautiful princess, he then looked around at the shocked people before closing his mouth and then storming over to grab her arm roughly._

"_What the hell do you think you are doing!?" Lord Sanji yelled as the princess cried out in a bit of surprise. Sanji then quickly followed as Luffy began to drag her down the road, but stopped to turn to Sanji._

"_You stay right there!" He warned as he pointed a threatening finger to Sanji._

"_Do as he says …" Princess Nami said as she frowned to her loyal subject, a sad frown on her face._

"_But my lady …" Sanji started, but then stopped himself and just gave a slight bow, "As you wish …"_

_Luffy then turned as he continued to grip her arm painfully tight and drag her off and away from the curious and shocked onlookers. Taking her back to his small cottage home, he burst through the door and then shoved her inside before entering himself and slamming the door shut._

"_Don't give me that 'he was my friend too' bull shit! You abandoned us to that kingdom a long time ago, ceasing to be either of our friends!"_

"_I still wish to mourn his death! I still cared about him!"_

"_Oh, did you now!? Are you sure you're not confusing him for your precious castle and all its subjects!?"_

"_Stop it! You make it seem like I don't have any feelings!"_

"_You don't!"_

"_I do!" She yelled back as the tears threatened to spill from her lashes._

"_You chose that castle, that kingdom and all of those people over your friends … Do not speak to me about feelings …" He seethed angrily as he took a step towards her, causing her to take a step back._

"_You were the one who left! You could have stayed there with us!"_

"_Stay and be your loyal subjects, who do your loyal bidding and following you around like a sick puppy!? No, I don't think so!"_

"_It's not like that! I would have never-"_

"_You would have enjoyed that! Wouldn't you have!? To having us eating out of your hand and obeying every little thing you wanted! Bowing at your feet! To feed your grotesquely huge ego! I never wanted that!"_

"_We would have all been together! We could have stayed friends!"_

"_That wasn't the kind of life I wanted for us!" He screamed at the top of his lungs as he stepped closer to her, but then paused, "Th-That wasn't the kind of life I wanted for any of us," and he began to calm, despite his anger, "You wanted to rule it all," He paused as he looked down, "We would have only been your subjects, and I refused to live that way. Do you understand? Just because you think you're so beautiful, that people would want to follow you everywhere."_

"_That's not true."_

"_You're vanity was what ended our friendship, because we refused you as ruler. Did it anger you that we wouldn't follow you even though you were so beautiful? Did it tear down your ego?"_

"_Stop it."_

"_That's what you're so used to, isn't it? We were pretty young and stupid, letting you get away with a lot because of your beauty. I bet you hated that we no longer did what you wanted."_

"_Stop it!" She yelled as she whipped her hand across his face, "You have it wrong!"_

_He kept his head turned to her slap as he stared at his wall, but then he suddenly chuckled in a mirthless rumble. Then he turned to her, his expression suddenly becoming a scowl as he grabbed her face around her chin and shoved her against the opposite wall. She cried out in alarm as her hand immediately went up to his._

Nami stopped when the she felt the bed move. Looking down, Luffy's entire body had stiffened, his expression an deep and angry frown, "Luffy?"

"That's unforgivable …" He replied quietly, but his voice sounded a bit cool.

"Wha-What?" She asked, gaping down at him. She watched as he slowly blinked, staring off into nowhere.

"I wouldn't … I would never hurt you like that, Nami …"

"L-Luffy …?" It had come out in a whisper, not sure exactly what was being said and what it meant.

"I don't care how angry I might get … I don't know what happened between them, but even if he can fight and can be really cool … I don't like him for hurting her like that." He whined with a pout.

Still gaping down at him, Nami finally began to blink rapidly as a flash crossed over her nose, "O-Oh …" She replied, clearing her throat, but then she smiled down at him, "Thanks …"

"Ain't gotta thank me, Nami … You're my navigator …" He replied, his voice remaining quiet. He sounded a bit tired to her, "Anyways, you can keep going …"

"All right …" She replied, still smiling down at him softly before continuing.

"_You got what you wanted, but you can't have everything. You gave up your rights to mourn him the day you turned your back on us." He seethed closely to her face as her tears streamed down and over his hand. "You will leave this place, and you will do so now. And you will never come back here again. Am I clear?"_

_Clenching her eyes shut tight, she then nodded as he released her with a slight shove, leaving her to slide down the wall. "Now get out of my house. Go back to your precious castle and your vain existence."_

_Releasing a soft sob, she then quickly got up and ran from his house, back to the small graveyard where Lord Sanji awaited. At the sight of her running down the path, Lord Sanji's brows frowned deeply as he stepped forward. "My lady?"_

Just thinking about Luffy saying that and doing that to her hurt her heart, but she wouldn't say so. Looking down, she could already see Luffy's displeasure from this Luffy's actions and words. The pause didn't last as she continued to read.

"_We're leaving!" She said as she climbed onto her horse with a soft gasp, due to her tears._

"_My lady, what has happened?" He asked as he approached her while she tried to gain control of her nervous horse._

"_Nothing has happened! We are leaving, Lord Sanji! We are not welcome here, and he has asked us to leave. And so we shall."_

_The villagers all watched unabashedly in their curiosity to her majesty's tears and the fact that she was actually obeying someone else's commands, and that being Luffy's. "My lady, I cannot allow this! He cannot treat my lady in this way! You are the princess, her majesty of all of Seymon!" He yelled angrily as he turned to head back towards Luffy's cottage._

"Seymon …?" Luffy asked, his face still a deep and upset frown, "That sounds weird …"

"Yes, it does …"

"We should call it something else …"

"Like?"

"I dunno … Make it Cocoyashi … like where you're from, Nami."

"Mm, all right."

"_My lady, I cannot allow this! He cannot treat my lady in this way! You are the princess, her majesty of all of Cocoyashi!" He yelled angrily as he turned to head back towards Luffy's cottage._

"_I said we are leaving, Lord Sanji! You will leave him!" She cried desperately with a soft gasp from her tears as she turned her horse and headed towards him a bit._

"_But … my lady?" He questioned as he turned to frown up at her softly._

"_He has done what was asked of him at the cost of a friend." She started softly, the tears flowing freely, "We will do as he says!" She cried with a soft sob as her horse pranced nervously._

"_Of course … my lady …" Sanji said quietly as he frowned deeply, but softly and bowed stiffly._

_Looking over towards the coffin and then up towards his house one last time, her face contorted painfully with another soft sob before she quickly pulled on the reins for the horse to turn and broke into a gallop for the castle._

"That's really sad …" Luffy whispered, and when Nami looked down, his eyes were closed.

Looking down at him, Nami blinked once before frowning softly, "It is …"

"Kick his ass …" It was barely a whisper, and Nami realized that the boy had fallen asleep.

Smiling softly, Nami quietly closed the book before leaning back against her headboard, watching his even breathing of sleep. Reaching out a cautious hand, she gently combed her fingers through his hair affectionately, whispering, "You are one of a kind, Luffy …"

**To Be Continued …**

**Author's Note: **Awwwwww … T_T THAT WAS SO SAD! Even if it was just in the book … Luffy's so cute … V.V And anyone who thinks otherwise can kiss my ass … Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, but you probably hated it … ~.~ Ah well … Thanks for reading. Until next time … Ja ne~


	9. Chapter 9: Let Down

**Author's Note: **WOOOOOW! 0.0 It's been awhile, hasn't it? Took me a long time to get this chapter down … -_-b I've been so busy. I usually only have time to really type in the early morning, when I've no one to talk to. I start RPing/working with Alex after 8am. She's been sick though this past week, and so slept in today. I was able to finish this. Anyways, I won't keep you guys from reading any longer. Enjoy~! I know a lot of you have been begging me for a chapter for this! 0.o

**The Vanity Princess**

**Chapter 9: Let Down**

When they hadn't emerged from the room, even after the lunch call, Sanji began to pace the deck, puffing on his cigarettes vigorously and impatiently, all the while, staring at Nami's closed door. "Why haven't they come out yet? Didn't they hear my call? I know Luffy can hear the call to eat from miles away? Why haven't they come out? What're they doing?" he asked in a string of persistent questions.

"How the hell're we supposed to know?" mumbled Zoro, now reclining after lunch.

"I called several times! Luffy should have heard me! And they never even came during lunch! And I even knocked, but nothing!" exclaimed Sanji, still pacing and completely ignoring Zoro … or so it seemed. "And you, Marimo! You wouldn't know your ass from your dick! So, shut the hell up!"

"Wha'd juu say!?"

Ignoring him this time, Sanji continued to pace, staring at the door, but Robin, amused by it all, finally stepped up with a chuckle and said, "Shall I go in and see?"

Pausing completely, Sanji then turned to Robin with hearts in his eyes and his hands clasped together. "Oh, angel of mercy~! You have come to relinquish me of my doubts and fears and from my misery~! Robin-chwan~!" he cried, starting to swirl about in place.

Chuckling softly at him, Robin then headed up the stairs to the room and knocked. There was no answer. Giving a shrug, she quietly and slowly opened the door, peering inside, and mostly everyone else seemed to be at the edge of their seats, though they were mostly standing or sitting on the deck. When she spotted the two inside, fast asleep, Robin smiled and chuckled quietly. Luffy was curled up into a ball, his head still nestled in Nami's lap, his arms rested in front of him, and Nami was asleep, leaning against a pillow that was propped up against her headboard with a hand gently resting on Luffy's head.

Slowly stepping out, she closed the door and looked down into everyone's eager faces and Sanji's impatient one. "Well, Robin-chan? What did you see? Are they in there?"

"Ee," she replied with a bright smile and a nod, and Sanji's expression seemed to falter and even pale a bit.

"A-And?" he asked, stepping up towards the railings.

"They're asleep," she said, chuckling softly and enjoying this quite immensely.

Sanji, on the other hand, was not enjoying this news in the least. Fire erupted from his eyes and body as he brought up his arms and clenched his fists. "That rubber bastard is sleeping with Nami-chan! I will make him see how unworthy he is to be given such an honor!" he exclaimed, but Robin just chuckled.

"They are only just asleep. It seems Luffy fell asleep while Nami-chan was reading to him, and then she, too, fell asleep," she explained with a soft, but bright smile.

"Nami-san could have kicked him out!"

"Ah, but he fell asleep in her lap."

"_What_!?" bellowed Sanji, the flames rising higher. "Uwaaah! I'll make that inflatable idiot pay for such an atrocity!"

"What's with all this racket!?"

Everyone looked up to see both Luffy and Nami rubbing their eyes, Nami with a hold on Luffy's arms to help guide him, and from which the voice came from. She had sounded irritated. "Why you-!?" exclaimed Sanji, already surging forward towards Luffy.

"Eeh!? Sanji-kun! Aah!" exclaimed Nami as Luffy shoved her to the side, just as Sanji leapt onto the railings and swiped a kick at him. However, Luffy easily and gracefully ducked down to avoid the kick. When Sanji then swiped his leg down towards him, Luffy jumped back and kicked off the wall, launching himself towards the deck. He did a flip and landed perfectly onto the deck, skidding across the grass. Once he stood up, however, they could see that he still didn't have his eye sight. His eyes were unfocused on the grass ahead.

"Sanji-kun!" yelled Nami, standing up and running down the stairs as Sanji leapt off the railings to go after Luffy again.

"You think just because you can't see, that I would let you take advantage of Nami-san!?" exclaimed Sanji, flying towards him and swinging a leg out to kick him, but Luffy bent backwards to avoid it. "Damn it!" cursed Sanji, getting angry that he wasn't landing a single blow onto his captain. Even blind, he was still so strong.

He could see it. He could see Sanji's surge of energy, as if it were a flame in the darkness. He could sense it, whenever Sanji would attack him and feel where it was coming from. However, suddenly, his eyes shifted to the side, becoming a little more focused as he noticed another flickering flame. His eyes widened, and he reached out a hand. "Ah, Nami, wait!" he yelled, but it was too late. Nami whacked Sanji real good with her Perfect Clima Tact.

"What the hell is wrong with you, attacking all of a sudden!?" yelled Nami, looking furious.

"Nyah~! Nami-swan~!" exclaimed Sanji, sitting up right away and wiggling where he sat with hearts in his eyes. "The ingrate has defiled you~! I was merely kicking his ass for you~!"

"I don't need you to do any such thing for me!" she exclaimed with a huff as she turned to Luffy. His eyes had once again unfocused, and he was just standing there.

"Luffy, how did you do that!?" exclaimed Usopp and Chopper as they came running up to him.

"Can you see!?" asked Chopper, looking excited and hopeful.

"That was so cool!" exclaimed Usopp with a grin.

"How did you know it was Nami!?" asked Chopper, also grinning.

Frowning softly then, his eyes staring unfocused to the ground, Luffy then shook his head and said, "No … I can't see," he replied quietly.

"But then … how … how did you dodge all of Sanji's attacks, and how did you know Nami was coming up behind him?" asked Chopper, looking in complete awe of his captain, but still confused.

"I … I don't really know …" replied Luffy, his frown deepening a bit, but then he suddenly sagged to the floor, his palms pressing into the grassy deck.

"Ah! Luffy, are you okay!?" exclaimed Chopper, instantly worried as he went to Luffy.

Looking up towards Chopper's direction, there were tears in Luffy's eyes. "I'm really hungry …"

Everyone almost fell over, expect for Nami, who just slapped a hand to her forehead and muttered, "Oi …"

"Why didn't you wake me up for lunch? Is it lunch yet?" whined Luffy, starting to pout.

"Ah, well … Sanji called, but-" started Chopper, but Luffy interrupted him.

"Eeh!? You guys ate lunch without me!?"

"Oi! I haven't eaten either, thanks for caring!"

"Eeeh!? You guys ate without us-Ow! Nami, why'd you hit me!?" whined Luffy, tears draining down his face now.

"Because!" she exclaimed, not bothering to give him an appropriate reply. "Sanji-kun! We're hungry!" she demanded over her shoulder, glaring at Sanji, who quickly sprang up to his feet.

"Of course, Nami-swaan~!" he said, twirling off to make them something to eat.

When Sanji was gone, Nami turned back to Luffy, a thoughtful frown on her face now, and it seemed to draw everyone's attention. When it went quiet, Luffy raised his head, moving it from side to side, "Nyah? You guys still here?"

Narrowing her eyes then, Nami moved to stand in front of him, and the sound of her footsteps made Luffy's head snap in her direction. He most definitely couldn't see. How had he known it was her? And how had he been able to dodge Sanji's attacks perfectly? "How did you know, Luffy?" she asked, her voice calm and quiet.

"I-I don't know …" he said, slowly beginning to furrow his brows as he tried to follow the sound of her feet, stepping onto the soft grass, but his head stopped when she had stopped in front of him.

"This wasn't the first time," she said, even quieter than the last time she spoke.

"Ah, yeah! He knew Sanji was going to attack him yesterday!" exclaimed Chopper, but then he blinked, looking confused when Nami shook her head. "Eh?"

"No," said Nami, kneeling in front of Luffy. "The day this all happened … the day you were blinded … Luffy, you couldn't see _nor_ hear … but you knew it was me … Not only that … but you knew where he was too. You almost hit me, knowing he was there, but the minute he brought me into the path of the blow … you _knew _it … and you stopped," she said, watching him intently, but he was frowning deeply, looking confused. "How did you know, Luffy?"

Vaguely shaking his head at first, which he soon shook it more vigorously, he said, looking more confused, "I-I dunno! I can … I can just _see_ it!"

"_See_ it!?" exclaimed all three at the same time, the others watching, curiously.

"How can you just … _see_ it … if you can't see, Luffy?" asked Nami, frowning even deeper.

"I-I dunno … I can … just see it … But … I _can't_ see anything. Well, wait … Let me just explain … It's all black … I can't see anything … but … it's like … I can … _see_ the energy you create just before you attack or … when you feel something, like … intense feelings …" explained Luffy, but then he lowered his head. "I can't _always_ see it though … the feelings I mean … but when Sanji attacks me … or when I saw you about to attack him … It was like … I could see this … form of … color or … I dunno … like a flame or something …"

"You can … _see_ other people's energy?" whispered Chopper, staring up at Luffy with wide, starry eyes.

"Ah, well … yeah … I guess so," replied Luffy, frowning again as he raised his head.

"That's so cool!" cried both Usopp and Chopper.

"Yeah, I guess that's true too," said Luffy, finally smiling and snickering.

"How'd you figure out how to do it?" asked Chopper, completely amazed and in awe of Luffy.

"Ah, well," started Luffy, scratching his cheek as his eyes shifted upward in thought, "I was just … kinda desperate to find the guy and Nami. I couldn't see anything and-" He suddenly just stopped, slowly lowering his arm, but he continued to stare up at the sky.

"And what, Luffy?" asked Chopper, urging him to continue.

Luffy's expression relaxed completely as he continued to stare up, making them all glance at each other before becoming worried. "Luffy?" called Usopp, watching him with concern.

"And," started Luffy, finally, but it was quiet, and he had paused again, "I was scared … really scared … I couldn't see … I couldn't hear," he said softly, and then he slowly looked down. "Nami … was relying on me … and expecting me … to come and save her … I _had_ to do it … even if I couldn't see or hear … You were _all_ counting on me."

"Wow, Luffy," whispered Chopper in awe as they all gaped at him, Nami being very shocked. Her jaw had slowly dropped, just listening to him.

Taking a deep breath and letting his eyes close, Luffy exhaled and said, "I guess … I just forced myself to see _something_. I had to … because I had to save Nami."

Everyone just seemed to turn their heads towards her, all wide eyed. Looking back at them, she quickly looked to each face before flushing and frowning deeply. "What!?" she exclaimed, sounding annoyed with their pointed glances.

"Huh?" questioned Luffy with a few unfocused blinks. He was confused as to what Nami was asking?

Turning to look at him, Nami just shook her head. "It's nothing," she said, and then she grabbed his arm to make him stand.

"Ah!" he exclaimed in surprise, almost tripping up. "Nami?"

"Let's go up to the dining room and see if Sanji-kun is done with our lunch," she said, leading him towards the stairs.

"Ah! Yeah, all right!" he cried with a grin. Anything to do with food, he was all for it.

"Hmm, Nami sure is acting strange …" muttered Usopp, rubbing over his chin.

"Ah, really?" asked Chopper, not having really noticed anything.

"You're tellin' me," yawned Zoro, looking sleepy again.

Chuckling softly, Robin watched the two make it up the stairs, watching how careful Nami was with Luffy. "Yes, strange indeed," she agreed, her eyes sparkling with knowledge and understanding.

"I thought Navigatin' sis would be tired of him by now," said Franky, lifting his glasses to watch the two disappear into the dining room.

"But she has gotten upset with Luffy though," countered Chopper, tilting his head at them all.

"I guess that's true …" said Usopp, giving a shrug. "I guess it doesn't matter."

xxxx

Once they were done with lunch, Nami took him back on the deck. "Nami, can you keep reading to me?" asked Luffy, staring down at the deck, but his expression was surprisingly serious.

"Oh … well … yeah, I guess I could," she replied, starting to walk with him to her room.

"Oi, there's an island up ahead."

Blinking, Nami looked up to the crow's nest and to Zoro's voice over the intercom. However, then she turned towards the bow of the ship, even if she couldn't see passed the front. Everyone seemed to come back on deck to check out the new island they were approaching. However, Nami perked when she felt Luffy moving beside her. Looking over to him, she noticed he'd drooped a bit. "Luffy?" she called to him.

"It's a new island … but … I … I can't … see it," he said quietly, his expression showing his disappointment.

"Uwaah~! Look at the new island! It's pretty big!" exclaimed Usopp, having gone up to the top to see it with the others, who looked just as excited.

"Ah, I can't wait to see it!" exclaimed Chopper, jumping up and down.

Listening to them, Nami sighed before looking down at Luffy, who kept drooping further and further. She felt sorry for him. She understood how he must feel. It was a horrible feeling. She honestly couldn't believe the others were being so thoughtless. They were all talking so jovially and loudly about the upcoming island. Looking back up at them with a set frown, she called, "Oi!"

They all paused in what they were saying to look down at her, all looking curious. However, when they spotted Luffy, a few hands slapped over their mouths, "Ah, so-!" exclaimed Chopper, but Nami cut him off.

"Why don't you all prepare to dock, all right?" she said, shaking her head at them not to say anything, which would make it worse for Luffy.

"Ah, right!" exclaimed Usopp as they all scrambled to do so.

Once they had docked, Usopp and Chopper looked nervous as they kept glancing at Luffy, and even Franky was fidgeting uncomfortably. They all seemed to be considering whether or not they should leave the ship, since Luffy couldn't really enjoy it too. He was still by Nami's side with his arm through hers. "So, um …" started Usopp, looking at Nami unsurely, "who, um …"

"Don't worry, you guys go ahead," said Nami, looking out towards the town. "I'll stay here with Luffy."

"Ah, are you sure, Nami-san? I could stay while you go and enjoy some shopping," said Sanji, frowning at her. He wasn't sure he liked that.

"No, it's fine, and you need to do the grocery shopping. I'll stay here. You guys go ahead," she said, motioning for them to go.

"You don't gotta stay with me, Nami. I'll be all right by myself," said Luffy, giving a shrug.

"Oh yeah? And what if you need something? Besides," she said, looking away from him, "I said I'd read to you. You guys go ahead," she continued, looking up at the others. They all gave a nod before exiting the ship and moving off into town. She watched after them before looking back at him. "How about I read to you out here? It's a nice day," she said, starting to move back towards her room.

"Yeah, okay … That sounds good," he said, though he sounded distracted.

Just outside the door, she pulled her arm out from his and said, "Just wait here, okay? I'll just go in and get the book."

"Okay," he replied, remaining where he was while she went inside, grabbed the book and a blanket and came right back out.

"Come on," she said, retaking his arm and leading him back across the deck and to the back where her trees were planted. After spreading out the blanket over the wood, she gently pulled Luffy down to sit. "Come on, sit," she said, and he did as he was told. "All right, where were we?" She opened the book and tried to find their place.

"Thanks, Nami," he said all of a sudden, making her look up at him. "Thanks for … staying with me … and … still reading to me."

Watching him for a bit as he stared down at the blanket blindly, she then slowly smile and said in a gentle voice, "You're welcome, Luffy." Hearing the sound of her voice, his head lifted up a bit and turned a little in her direction. However, then he turned his head away, which made her smile wider. After awhile, she looked back down at the book to begin reading. "I'm going to start reading now."

"Okay," he replied with a nod as he shifted around to get more comfortable.

_Only a few months had passed, and soon the harvest was upon them. The air had become more chilled, and thicker attire needed to keep warm. Just as he was every year at harvest, Usopp was by Luffy's side as they both harvested his crops. However, it was going much slower without the extra hand that Zoro would usually lend. Luffy, however, was taking it the hardest as he hacked away at the corn stocks. At the sound of a horse's hooves clomping there way, he looked up, wiping his brow of the sweat._

_The lone horseman dismounted and began walking towards them. However, as he got closer, Luffy frowned deeply, becoming very angry. Lord Sanji strode over towards them, dressed in casual attire. A loose, cotton shirt, pants and work boots. Starting for Sanji, Luffy rose up his sickle and called out, "What the hell are __**you**__ doing here!?"_

"_I've come to help you with your harvest," said Lord Sanji, stopping where he was and staring back at Luffy seriously. "I know that it would take you a lot longer without Zoro here," he continued, but still didn't move._

"_You're not welcome here …" seethed Luffy, glaring back at the other man._

"_It would take you twice as long, and you __**do**__ need the help, Luffy," insisted Sanji as he kept coming forward. "What're you going to do, Luffy? Are you going to kill me? If you're going to do it … well … then go ahead and do it," he said, lifting up both his arms._

"_I said you're not welcome he-!"_

"_Damn it, Luffy! You think you're the only one suffering over this!?" bellowed Sanji, starting to scowl at him._

"_Don't you dare start with me, Sanji!"_

"_Shut up, Luffy! Just … shut the hell up! He was our friend too, damn it! I don't care if you seem to think we've forgotten! We haven't! She hasn't left her room since coming back from here! And it's been months! You were always so damned selfish and stubborn as hell!"_

"_Who are you calling selfish!?" yelled Luffy, becoming angrier and angrier._

"_All right, I get it!" yelled Sanji in return, motioning his arms out for emphasis. "You're angry! But who are you to say that we can't grieve for our friend!? Who are you to say we're unworthy to care!? And who are you to say that we still don't care about you or that we __**can't**__ care about you!? You're pretty full of yourself!"_

"_**Don't you dare say that to me**__!" bellowed Luffy, his teeth bared into a deep scowl._

"_It's true, damn it! I know what you think about her! But you're just as arrogant, aren't you!?" yelled Sanji, not in the least bit perturbed or threatened by him. "You're not the only one suffering!" he repeated, but he'd started to crumble, his eyes beginning to gloss over. "You're … You're not the only one hurting …! He was …" He didn't finish as a hand came up to his forehead._

"_A-Ah … L-Lord … Sanji?" called Usopp, looking confused._

"_Damn it, Luffy! The least you could do is let me help you!" exclaimed Sanji all of a sudden as he looked up at Luffy, who was just staring back at him coldly. Shaking his head with a mirthless smile, Lord Sanji looked down again. "Someone had to stay with her, Luffy … Someone … had to make sure that she," he paused, not saying anything for a long while before huffing out with an even bigger mirthless smile, "had to make sure she didn't make a fool of herself …"_

_Luffy's head lifted a little higher then, his cold stare starting to resemble a frown, just listening to him. However, Usopp was beyond confused. What was Lord Sanji talking about? He spoke as if he'd known Luffy before, but Luffy had always seemed so distant with the man, as if he'd barely met him the day he came to ask for assistance in the war._

"_Someone had to watch over her … protect her … even from herself … But that should have been your job, Luffy," said Lord Sanji in a lower voice, looking up at Luffy with a flash of anger._

"_My job?" said Luffy, his expression becoming cold again._

"_That's right, Luffy … __**Your**__ job … You know … she's changed … a lot … She's not the same girl that you remember. Not even a little bit … Not even … the good things about her. After you left … she was never the same. It was like … watching her become some completely different … woman … She lost her irresponsibility … That she did. She took on the job head on and has been doing a spectacular job. The people love her. She takes care of them, no doubt about it. She does everything that she can for them, and she loves them in return," explained Lord Sanji, watching Luffy intently each word he spoke._

_However, he continued on, only pausing for a moment, "But … she also … lost her liveliness … her vitality … Do you remember that, Luffy? Do her remember how animated she was? Do you remember how alive she was? If I recall … that was a favorite attribute of yours from her. Yeah, that's gone … Whatever life she had in her, left with you that day." His words were cold and angry as he and Luffy stared back at each other. "She's just a dutiful shell of herself … trying her hardest so as not to live up to your expectations. What were your exact words the day you left? Oh, right, 'You will fail.' I believe those were the exact words that killed whatever liveliness she might have had left."_

"I'm confused, Nami," said Luffy, blinking at her rapidly.

"Yeah, I'm a little confused too," she admitted softly, frowning down into the book.

"I had thought they didn't really know each other … because of the way they spoke to one another," he said, scratching his head and looking off to the side.

"Yeah, me too," she said, looking up at him.

"Now … I really don't like him," said Luffy, his voice quiet as he frowned deeply, referring to his own character.

"It kinda sounds like this Sanji resents him for not staying … and that he had to be the one to stay with her … I wonder what he meant though … She seems to have been a different person before she became a princess," said Nami, reading back over what the Sanji in the book said about her.

"Mm, that's not like Sanji," said Luffy, crossing his arms across his chest.

"No … No, that's not like Sanji-kun at all," agreed Nami, looking back up at him expectantly. "Should I keep reading?"

"Mm, yeah …"

"_Well … she should have thought real hard on it before taking on that __**job**__," said Luffy, glaring at Sanji. "I hope she realized her mistake."_

"_Yeah … Yeah, she realized her __**mistake**__ all right … but it was too late. She expected you to stay. She never thought you'd abandon her," said Sanji, but Luffy immediately cut him off._

"_She abandoned us! I won't say it again!" yelled Luffy, looking furious now._

_Raising up his arm, Sanji pointed right at Luffy as he said, "She was __**your**__ responsibility though. __**You**__ were supposed to watch after her. __**You**__ were supposed to protect her. We __**talked**__ about it! If you want to talk about __**anyone**__ failing … __**You**__ failed! Yo-u failed, Luffy!"_

"_Shut up, Sanji!" yelled Luffy, taking steps towards him, but Sanji didn't back down._

"Ah? _He_ failed? Why did _he_ fail?" asked Luffy, though his expression was serious as he asked that.

"I'm not sure. Maybe it'll tell us," replied Nami, looking up at him.

"Yeah, all right," he said, giving the nod to go ahead.

"_No, Luffy!" yelled Sanji, taking a step towards him. "You're not gonna make me step down from this! You know I'm right! You made a promise that day we took her under our wing! You said you'd look after her, because __**you're**__ the one who said she could come with us! She looked up to you, damn it! She looked up to you, and you let her down!"_

"_**She **__let __**me**__ down, damn it! She let __**me**__ down!" bellowed Luffy, pointing to himself. "She let me down first," he continued to little quieter._

"_Yeah … well … you let us __**both**__ down … for not letting us __**be there when you buried him**__! We didn't even get to see him … one last time!" yelled Sanji, swallowing hard as tears came to his eyes. "I don't give a damn about any of it, but __**that**__, Luffy! You crossed the line! The three of us grew up together, Luffy! You let __**me**__ down! He was like my brother too, damn it! I haven't … seen him and …" He stopped, not being able to continue any longer as he plopped down to the ground and buried his head into his arms._

_Clamping his teeth down, Luffy tried to contain his own tears as he watched his old friend cry. He had been very angry that day, and now, seeing Sanji like this, he regretted it. He had deprived him of the right to see his friend one last time. "She … hasn't left her rooms … since that day … I've … tried to see her, but she won't let me … The servants tell me … that all she does is cry … and I'm worried about her …" said Sanji, his voice quivering. "I don't know what to do," he whispered, keeping his head buried. "I'm not you …"_

Nami started seeing a little hope now. Maybe it _wasn't_ a romance, and this Luffy was just someone that the princess really looked up to. She was surprised, to say the least, that they had also grown up with this Sanji. From what she could gather, this Luffy was upset at the princess for taking on that duty, but what had made her do it? Why had she become that kingdom's princess? How did she end up with the three of them?

"Mm, Nami?" called Luffy softly, making her gasp and jump, quickly looking up at him.

"Oh, I'm sorry! I was just thinking!" she said, looking back down at the book, but he spoke up, shaking his head.

"Mm, no, it's okay … I was just thinking too …" he said, staring off to the side still.

"Thinking?" she asked, slowly lowering the book to her lap.

"Yeah … about … them … It kinda seems like … they really let each other down, didn't they?" he asked, his voice so calm.

"Yeah, it really seems that way," she replied quietly, watching him with a soft frown.

"Seems like … they weren't very good nakama to each other," he continued, using the same calm and quiet voice.

"No … No, I guess not," she said, frowning a little deeper.

"No matter what … I wouldn't let any of you down, Nami, and I know that … none of you would let me down either," he said, his voice finally rising in volume and his eyes looking more focused. "I will try my hardest, I will," he continued, but then his expression suddenly shifted from certainty to uncertainty. "I want to believe that, Nami … I do. I want to believe that I won't ever let any of you down. I want to believe that I can continue protecting all of you … I want to believe it," he whispered, his eyes slowly falling to the blanket again.

"Luffy," she whispered, her expression saddening as she continued to just watch and listen to him.

"I want to continue on … as crewmates and friends … I want us to fulfill our dreams. I never want anything to get in the way of that … I never want to let that happen … like the people in this story let happen. I want us to live our dreams, Nami," he continued to whisper as his expression now saddened. "I want to keep going …"

Biting her lip, she felt tears coming to her eyes. She was actually afraid of what he might say next.

"But … what if I let everyone down …? What if I can never see again, Nami?"

**To Be Continued …**

**Author's Note: **Awww … ;_; Luffy! *Wants to hug him* What have I done to him!? ;_; I am such a cruel person. So Sanji was also a long time friend who grew up with them! D: Bet you guys didn't see that coming. X) But that's sad … ;_; Because unlike our Zoro and Sanji … the Sanji in the story cared a lot for his late friend. ;_; They were all like brothers. Makes me sad … Anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed the read! XD At least, you better have. It'll be awhile before I come out with another one. I've been superbly busy lately! X_x Anyways, until next time! XD


	10. Chapter 10: Radiance

**Author's Note: **Bah … this took me awhile … I'm definitely going to have to stop writing after I finish a couple of these … I just don't have the time and energy anymore … It takes way too long to complete these chapters … *Sigh* Anyways … enjoy.

**P.S. **Too tired to edit … Sorry … Maybe I still will … but meh … Just deal … ~.~ *Not in the greatest mood*

**The Vanity Princess**

**Chapter 10: Radiance**

Nami could only gape back at her captain, not having expected such things to come out of his mouth. This whole time, he had been very optimistic about the whole thing. He'd been confident that he would get his eyesight back. However, it'd been a few days already, but still nothing. It would seem … that even their captain could have his doubts. Or rather, he was beginning to doubt he'd get his vision back. She never would have thought he would think that. "Luffy, I-" she started, shaking her head a bit.

"I don't want … that to happen, Nami. But … if it does … I … I'd have to go home, and … I'd have to give up my dream. I wouldn't be able to continue like this. I just … hope all of you … try and continue your dreams," said Luffy, keeping his voice down. "Home," he whispered. "It's been so long since I've been there. I don't even know who's there anymore. Are they all still there?"

"Would … anyone be there … to take care of you?" she asked, her voice barely above a whisper.

"I … I don't know … I don't even know if it'd be okay to go home," he replied, his face dropping.

Watching him, she felt as a tear drifted down her cheek. What would he do if he never got his sight back? Who would take care of him? Biting her lip, she set down her book and reached out for his hands, taking both into hers, which made him suck in his breath and raise his head to look in her direction. "Nami?" he questioned, looking confused.

"Listen to me, Luffy," she said, her voice soft. "You're going to get your eyesight back, because you're right about one thing. You've never let us down. You always try so hard for us. You always do everything in your power to protect us and keep us together."

"Nami," he called quietly as his face softened.

"But," she started, pausing a bit to gather her strength and to take a deep breath to calm her racing heart.

"But?" he asked, starting to frown now.

"But … if … you don't … get your eyesight back," she continued, "I'll come with you. I'll take care of you."

Gasping softly, his eyes widened, continuing to stare in her direction, but both looking completely shocked. "What?" he whispered, not sure he heard her right.

"Wherever you go, I'll come with you, and I'll take care of you," she repeated, tightening her hold on his hands as her face flushed darkly.

She meant every word of it. Sure, her dream meant a lot to her, and she wanted very much to fulfill it. However, she also realized that he meant more to her than that dream. He probably wouldn't do the same for her, but this was her choice. She knew that Luffy wouldn't let anything stand in the way of his dream, but that was all right with her. However, this was different. He wouldn't be able to get passed his blindness. He needed someone to take care of him, and she cared enough to abandon her dream to do that, even if he wouldn't.

His brows slowly began to dip, really letting her words sink in. "No, Nami … You can't do that for me. You've gotta accomplish your dream. I can't let you give up your dream for me. I want you to keep going. I want you to see this through, to go with the others," he said, starting to shake his head.

"This is my choice to make, Luffy. I would never expect you to stop for me, but I'm all right with that. I wouldn't want you to do it for me either. I'm only on this journey to fulfill my dream _because_ of you. I'm no one when it comes to your dream, Luffy," she said, smiling at him, even if he couldn't see it.

"No, Nami! My dream isn't more important than yours! I'm not more important than your dre-"

"Wrong," she said, cutting him off. "You … are far more important to me than my dream," she said, and she could have sworn some color had come into his cheeks, but he frowned and looked away from her.

"You can't do that, Nami. I … I don't wanna get in the way of your future. I want you to fulfill all of your dreams … I want you to live your life without having to worry about me. I know girls like to get married and have kids and all that. I don't wanna be a burden, your old captain off somewhere with you that you gotta take care of. I wouldn't wanna be a burden to your family or to your sister or anything like that!" he said, keeping his face turned away from her.

"Who says I would start a family like that-?"

"No! You can't, Nami!" he suddenly exclaimed, turning slightly back towards her.

"You may be my captain now, but you can't order me about when it comes to my life! Luffy," she said, pulling her hands towards her and making him face her, though he still turned his face away. She could see it on his face. He was ashamed. "Luffy, it's not your fault you were blinded … You were trying to save me … Don't you see …? Maybe …" she paused, her cheeks starting to flush, "Maybe I was more important to you than your dream after all."

"Of course you are! I would never give you up for my dream!"

Gasping, she leaned back a bit as her eyes widened and her cheeks flushed harder. "Luffy ..."

"Your life is more important than my dream, but Nami, I'm not going to die. You don't gotta take care of me," he said, shaking his head a bit with a troubled frown.

"Well, too bad, because I am. And before you say anything!" she said quickly when he'd opened up his mouth and sucked in air. However, when she said that, he stopped, closing him mouth with a deeper frown. "You don't have to worry about my dream, Luffy. And you don't have to worry about … anyone else either … There … isn't going to be anyone else," she said, which made his frown become more confused. Watching him for a little while, she then slowly started the smile before finally saying, "When I said I would take care of you, Luffy, I meant … that I was going to take care of you. It's going to be … just you … and me."

His eyes started to blink a few times as if trying to accept the concept of her words, and his brows started to dip more as his jaw slowly dropped. "N-Nami," he called quietly, but then paused for a short time, "a-are you … sure … about this?"

"Yes, I'm sure. If you don't get your eyesight back … then Luffy … I'm going to take care of you. I'll come with you … wherever you want to go, even if we have to move around to keep from getting caught. I'll follow you, Luffy. And," she started, but then she bit her lip with a deep flush as she swallowed hard, "I … I won't need … anyone else … because … I'll have you."

His eyes slowly widened then, but his brows remained deeply knitted together. "N-Nami …?" he questioned, not really understanding, or maybe he wasn't sure if she meant what she said.

However, her flush deepened as she said, "B-But, I'm getting ahead of myself, aren't I!? I guess … I'm pretty full of myself to assume that I'd be who you want! I-It doesn't have to be that way! M-Maybe we'll run into someone else you would want to take care of you instead, and that's okay too! Th-Then maybe … I could go out and find the others or … j-just accomplish my dreams then or-" she cut off with a gasp when Luffy clutched her hands tighter and interrupted her.

"No!" he suddenly cried, pulling her hands towards him. "I won't find anyone else that I'd want to take care of me more than you, Nami!"

Staring back at him, her entire face turned bright red, and she even began to tremble a little in her nervousness. Her heart was also pounding so hard, that she could barely hear at all. However, she bit her lip hard, looking a little uncertain. After all, he had said that he wouldn't find anyone else he'd want to _take care of him_. He didn't say anything about just being with her. Still … she was okay with that. She wasn't really sure what had made her say that in the first place. But thinking back on it, she had been so sure that that was what she wanted. Was it what she wanted? _Did_ she want to be with Luffy?

Thinking back on everything he had said to her and all that had happened the short few days she'd been reading to him, she really had grown an attachment to him that she hadn't realized _had_ been growing up until now. She really felt that she had learned a lot more about her captain in just those few days than in all the time they had all been together. She also found that she had been quite enjoying their time together as much as it seemed he was. She had been okay with staying on the ship with him, instead of going on into town. She would like to go at some point, but she was okay with just waiting.

"N-Nami …?" questioned Luffy after awhile, his expression troubled since Nami hadn't replied back to him in quite some time.

"Oh, I-!" she started, trying to find words to say as her face flushed once again. "Then … it's settled," she finally said, "If … you never get your sight back … then I will take care of you, but … if you do … then … that's great. We'll get to continue on our adventures, right?" she asked, smiling a bit nervously, even though he couldn't see it.

However, she softly sucked in her breath when his eyes had slowly risen before resting in direct path of her own. She knew he couldn't see, but somehow, he had managed to get his eyes to stare right back into hers. "I can see you," he whispered so softly, that she could barely hear him.

"Wha-What?" she asked, her voice barely above a whisper as her cheeks reddened deeply.

"Nami," he called in the same low whisper, "I can see … your energy."

"I … Y-You can?" she asked, sinking her teeth into her lips.

"It's … almost outlining her entire body …"

Her entire body flushed with embarrassment. "O-Oh …"

"But … you're not trying to attack anyone, Nami," he said, his voice higher than a whisper, but still low.

"N-No … I'm not," she said, shaking her head.

"I said … that … I could see … when someone was attacking … or if … they had … intense feelings. Nami," he started, but paused, not saying anything for awhile, but then he finally asked, "what are you feeling right now?"

"I-I-I," she stuttered, almost sweating with the heat she was feeling from her embarrassment, "I … It's … nothing …"

"Nami … this isn't nothing," he said, his eyes, shifting downward to her body, which made her shift about uncomfortably. She was completely mortified now. "I could see a bit of your energy when you said that you'd take care of me, but now … it's … a lot more visible … and the visibility just kept growing from there. What are you feeling, Nami?"

Why were tears starting to form in her eyes now? Blinking them away, she then shook her head and said, "Don't worry about it! It's nothing, really!"

"Nami?" questioned Luffy again, his brows starting to dip deeply. However, his brows shot up with a gasp when he saw a distortion run down her face and blotching out her energy a bit. His hand flew up to her face, his thumb running across her cheek to block the tears that had started flowing. Frowning deeply again, his other came up to do the same to the other side. "Nami, why are you crying!? What's wrong!?"

Gasping as well when he'd suddenly cupped her face and already as red as a rose, Nami just shook her head at him, looking confused herself. However, when he had asked her what she was feeling without knowing it himself, it had made her … upset. Not angry, necessarily, but her heart had dropped and tears had started to form. She was so confused as to what she was feeling. She felt sad, but didn't understand why she would be feeling that. "I-I … I don't know," she finally replied, still shaking her head.

"Nami, it's okay! You don't gotta watch me! Please don't cry! I won't make you watch me! Please don't feel as if you gotta watch me, Nami!" he cried, still trying to use his thumbs to wipe away her tears.

"No, Luffy … It's okay. I'm okay. It's not that. I _want _to take care of you, Luffy," she said, her voice soft and calm.

"But … I don't … understand. Why're you crying? What did I do? Did I say something?" he asked, looking frantic to make it right again.

"N-No … i-it's nothing … I … I don't even … Just ignore it," she said, but her voice quivered. It hurt, and she didn't know why. Of course he didn't feel anything different. He was Luffy. She didn't expect him to. However, it still hurt, and in thinking this, it made her want to cry more. It didn't matter, because … either way … she would be able to stay with him, and that … to her surprise … made her happy. Starting to smile and laugh softly, she reached up to gently clasp his hands and pull them down. "It's nothing, Luffy, I promise," she said, keeping a hold of his hands in her lap. She still felt confused though. Her thoughts were confusing her.

Her energy seemed to fluctuate, which confused him. He kept his soft frown as his eyes shifted between hers, and for an instant, it seemed to her like as if he could see again. However, she took a deep breath, feeling herself calming down considerably. When her energy started to disappearing, his expression slowly saddened. "Nami," he whispered, and his eyes started to lose focus, "I can't see you anymore."

Her expression matched his as she looked back at him. "How about … I just keep reading, Luffy?" she asked in a soft and quiet voice.

Continuing to blindly stare at her for awhile, he then finally nodded. "Okay," he replied just as softly as he sat back.

Lifting the book back up, she opened it and found their spot. "Okay, here I go," she said softly before continuing to read.

"_Not me …?" asked Luffy softly, starting to show a little confusion._

"_That's right, Luffy … I'm not you … You … always had a way of talking to her that neither Zoro nor I had. She always listened to you. She always did whatever you said-"_

"_Except for the day she chose that castle and everything that came with it over us …" interrupted Luffy with a scowl._

"_Please, Luffy … I'm begging you … They need her … Please … Please talk to her," pleaded Sanji as he looked up at Luffy, tears gathering in his eyes._

"_I refuse," replied Luffy instantly before turning away from him. "Go back to the castle … I refuse your help as well," he threw over his shoulder as he started to hack away again at the corn stalks._

"_That's enough, damn it! Enough, enough, enough-__**enough**__-__**enough**__-__**enough**__!" cried Sanji, slamming his fists down into the ground each time he screamed out each word, his frustration evident. He leaned forward more, touching his forehead to the ground as a soft sob escaped his lips. "I beg you! Please … I'm begging you!"_

_Staring down at Sanji, tears came to Usopp's eyes as his expression showed pain. He could see this man's pain so clearly. His eyes shifted to Luffy, who had gone still once again. He always knew Luffy as a good man. Luffy was a good man … So then why …? Why … was he not being one now?_

"I agree … He's not being a good man," whispered Luffy, staring down at the blanket sadly.

"Mm … I agree too," replied Nami in a very quiet voice.

"How could he forget the friendship they had so easily? They grew up together … They were probably like brothers too … and from what this Sanji is saying … he neglected his responsibility for the princess," he said, frowning deeply with contempt.

"Yeah, so it seems. This Sanji isn't much like our Sanji, is he?" she said quietly, staring back at the words on the page.

"Mm, no, not really," replied Luffy before closing his eyes and sighing. "You can keep going."

"Okay," she replied quietly before continuing on with the reading.

_Turning back to Sanji, Luffy's temper fled. He was still causing his friend pain. He was right, after all, which was what was making him angry. Someone had to stay with her, and Sanji had been the one to do it, even though it had been his job. After awhile, he gave a heavy sigh as he slowly dropped to his knees. Hearing the motion, Sanji had slowly raised his head to look up at Luffy. Seeing him kneeling there with his head lowered made him lift his head higher._

"_Please, Luffy … If she doesn't start eating soon … eating better … I'm afraid that she'll die," whispered Sanji, tears streaming down his face at just the thought. "I don't want to lose another precious friend."_

_Closing his eyes, Luffy brought his hands up to grab his head as he leaned forward. It hurt inside, almost unbearably. What should he do? Was she really in that bad of shape? Could he really leave her like that? Shaking his head, he slowly lifted it up and dropped his hands. He remained thus for awhile before finally looking up at Sanji and said quietly, "Take me to her."_

_More tears gathered in Sanji's eyes as he drooped in relief. Then he quickly bowed down again, touching his forehead to the ground and cried softly, "Thank you, Luffy!"_

"Good."

"Mm?" questioned Nami, looking up at Luffy, but then she smiled and nodded. "Yeah, I'm glad he's going too, but we'll see how it goes," she said, sighing softly as she looked back down at the book.

"Yeah, hopefully, he won't be a dick," said Luffy with a nod.

Chuckling softly, Nami nodded again in agreement. "Yeah, hopefully," she said, bringing the book back up. "I'm going to keep reading."

_Once he'd prepared his horse for travel, he mounted and slowly made his way towards where Sanji was waiting. After giving a nod, they both set out for the castle, with Usopp waving them off. He felt a little sick, but he ignored it as they finally made it to the castle gates. Sanji was greeted by the men there as they passed and all the way through until they reached the castle. When he dismounted his horse, Chopper ran up to them quickly, eager to greet Luffy, "It's great to see you again, Lord Luffy!" He had a rather large grin on his face._

"_It's good to see you again too, Chopper," he said, ruffling his hair with a small smile._

"_I'll take good care of your horse!" said Chopper, taking Luffy's horse's reins as well as Sanji's and leading the horses away._

"_Thanks," said Luffy before following Sanji inside. _

_Sanji lead him all the way up the stairs and to where the princess' rooms were. Approaching the door, he gave it a gentle knock, and soon, it was opened by a handmaiden, whose expression showed deep concern. "Oh, Lord Sanji, you have finally returned," he said quietly as if not to disturb anyone. "Sh-She's … in her usual spot. She hardly moves from there," she said, moving aside to let him enter, but then gasped when she saw Luffy come in behind him._

_Looking around the beautifully decorated room, Luffy then finally spotted Nami sitting in her window seat. She was facing away, just staring out of her window and in a specific direction. Glancing up through the window as well, he could see that the direction was towards his small village. Blinking his eyes closed slowly, he then turned to Sanji, who was looking back at him, worried he might leave. However, he turned back to Nami, taking a few more steps towards her. "I already said … Sanji … that I just want to be alone," she said in a quiet and weak voice._

"_Yeah? Well, I'm not Sanji," said Luffy, frowning at her deeply._

_Gasping loudly and visibly stiffening, she remained facing in the other direction, possibly too shocked to move. After awhile, she clutched tightly at her skirts before slowly and finally turning to look at him. Her skin was so pale, her eyes red and puffy, and she looked far too thin from not having been eating properly. She looked as if she never stopped crying, and watching her now, he could see her eyes already building with more tears. "Luffy," she whispered, the tears starting to over flow down her face. "What … Why are you here? How …?" she started, her voice hoarse from dehydration as she looked over to Sanji, who was regarding her with soft concern._

"_Sanji said you weren't eating right and stayed in here all the time. He begged me to come here," said Luffy, though his voice was still hard, which brought more tears to her eyes, but they had softened as they remained on Sanji._

"_Sanji …" she whispered, and he bowed to her. However, she then looked back at Luffy, his hard expression still there. "Wh-Why did you come?"_

"_Because Sanji was worried you would kill yourself," he replied, his tone and expression never changing._

_Her lips quivered as more tears fell from her eyes. Because __**Sanji**__ was worried … not because he was worried. He didn't care about her at all. Even though it didn't surprise her, it still hurt a lot. "I see," she said, her voice quivering greatly. She was trying hard not to break down into sobs. "Mmm, then you've wasted your time coming here," she said before turning away and covering her mouth with her hand to keep the sobs in._

"_For once, we agree on something," said Luffy, clenching his fists before he turned to leave._

_However, Sanji blocked his path, his eyes pleading. "Luffy, please," he whispered, and his voice sounded desperate._

"_Well," started Luffy in a low and dark tone as his eyes darkened as well. "if you care so much about her … You should be able to do it just fine," he said, trying to walk passed him, but Sanji gripped his shirt and lowered his head._

"_It's not like that …!" he whispered, but forcefully. "Can you honestly tell me that you want her to die?" he whispered, gripping his shirt tighter. Luffy's jaw flexed as he stared down at the top of Sanji's head. He wasn't sure why, but he didn't answer him right away, which made Sanji look up at him with an expression filled with pain. "Luffy …!?" he called pleadingly, giving him a shake._

_However, Luffy just stared right back down at him, which made Sanji's face fall._

"Unforgivable!" yelled Luffy all of a sudden with a scowl on his face, and he'd even slammed a fist down on his other side, away from Nami. Even while angry, he'd remembered that he could have possibly hit her with his other fist, and so just kept it clenched.

However, the sudden outburst had scared her half to death, making her jump and cry out. "Luffy, you scared me!" she cried with a purse.

"Ah, sorry," he said, calming down instantly and placing his hands in his lap, which made her blink. His eyes had once again turned into the owlish set.

"N-No … it's okay. It really is unforgivable. I understand how you can be upset," she said, frowning down at the book.

He frowned once again and clenched his fists. "That's right! Completely unforgivable! I really want to kick his ass now!" he exclaimed with a hint of a growl. "How could he not answer that question!? And how could he not answer it with saying that _of course _he didn't want her to die!?" he continued, looking more and more upset about it.

"I don't know," replied Nami quietly.

"Keep going, Nami!" he exclaimed, pumping his fist now with some possible hope that the story's Luffy would speak up.

"Okay," she said before looking back down at the book.

"_How could you possibly ask me that question? I came, didn't I?" said Luffy, looking down at Sanji, completely appalled._

"Haah!" both Luffy and Nami exclaimed in relief, both of them drooping and leaning right against each other.

However, when Nami realized how close they were, she gasped loudly and quickly pulled away with a deep blush, causing Luffy to fall the rest of the way. "Gaah!" he exclaimed, hitting the deck.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" she cried, helping up him, but the blush remained.

"Ah, Nami? You okay?" he asked, his brow quirking a bit as he looked in her direction and sat up straight with her help.

"Y-Yeah!" she replied quickly with a nervous laugh. "I just … um … I thought I saw something!"

"Ah?" questioned Luffy, looking around. "Really? Where?" he asked, but then he drooped. "Ah … I guess it doesn't matter. I can't see anyways …" However, then he straightened out again to face her direction. "So, what'd ja see?"

"Oh, well … It was … You know what? It was nothing," she replied, looking down at the book and even more embarrassed. She hated that she was glad he couldn't see her blushing face. She _wanted_ him to be able to see. Closing her eyes, she felt the sadness coming back. It didn't matter, she would watch after him. She would be with him. She would take care of him.

"I can see you again, Nami …"

Gasping softly, Nami quickly raised her head with her jaw slightly dropped, and sure enough, he was staring right back at her with a deep frown on his face. "Oh! I … I," she stuttered, trying to think of something to say.

"It's because you're sad … I can see you when you're angry … and when you're sad. Stop being sad for me, Nami!" he yelled, making her gasp and jump in surprise.

"I … I'm sorry …" she whispered, but he only made her cry.

"Aah, damn it! Don't cry though!" he said, though he sounded irritated, but with himself as he reached out to wipe away her tears. However, her hand shot up to catch his, making him blink and look confused. "Nami?"

"I can be sad for you if I want to be!" she suddenly exclaimed with a deep frown, but her voice had quivered.

"N-Nami …?" he questioned, gaping back at her now.

"I can be sad for you, Luffy! I'm not pitying you! I'm just sad! Everyone is sad, Luffy. We all want you to be able to see again," she said, her voice starting to soften with her face as she clasped his hand with both of hers. "It's because we care about you, Luffy … It's because …" she stopped and bit her lip, not sure if she should say it.

"It's because what, Nami?" he asked, his voice quiet and calm.

"It's because," she whispered, but paused again as her expression softened further, but it also saddened. Could she really say it? _Should_ she really say it? Closing her eyes, she brought up his clasped hand to gently press it up against her face, making him suck in his breath softly and his eyes to widen. He could see her even more clearly as the color swarmed all within her. The expression on her face, he could see it. His eyes were glued to it. The way it looked … It was … so beautiful … with all the color there. His other hand slowly reached out on its own with its own need to do so, just as she finally sucked in her breath to whisper, "It's because … we love you." And just as those words came from her mouth, his hand gently rested against her cheek.

Gasping softly, her eyes flew open to look back at him, and her eyes widened more when she saw that his own expression had softened. "Nami," he whispered, but then the expression saddened, when the color started to fade.

Tears suddenly came to his eyes, which made her jaw drop slightly. "Luffy," she whispered in turn, completely shocked, but her tears renewed, starting to slide down her cheeks.

"Nami … I want to be able to see you again …" he said, keeping his hand on her face. "Your face … is always so beautiful … but I can't see it anymore … I want to see it again. Just … seeing the bit of color … it's not good enough …"

'_What? So suddenly? Why? Why was he saying these things all of a sudden? I thought that he … didn't …_' Her entire face reddened with embarrassment, and her heart pounded relentlessly in her chest. Her expression softened, one of her hands releasing his to gently clasp the one over her cheek. Luffy's eyes widened again, seeing her energy come up again with a different kind or radiance. And as a matter of fact, he could even see his own energy glowing with radiance as his heart pounded. What was this?

"Luffy …"

**To Be Continued …**

**Author's Note: **Maaaw~! *U* So sweet~! I quite enjoyed this, just so you know. Anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed~! Until next time! XD


	11. Chapter 11: Selfishness

**Author's Note: **It's been awhile since I last touched this fic too, hmm? ~.~ Sorry… Anyways, I got nothing to say, other than: READ IT! And enjoy it. ;)

**P.S.** I didn't edit it… Surprised? You shouldn't be… I will probably end up reading it after I post it, and edit it then… So there… ¬.¬

**The Vanity Princess**

**Chapter 11: Selfishness**

Pulling back away from her a little, he even removed his hands to look at them. Watching him, Nami frowned softly in confusion. "Luffy, what is it?" she asked softly, wondering what happened all of a sudden.

"I… I'm glowing," he whispered softly, looking between his hands before looking up at her, "and so are you."

"G-Glowing?" she asked, frowning a little more. "What do you mean, glowing?"

"The energy… is so bright…" he said in a soft voice as he looked back up at her again, but frowned as the brightness slowly started to fade. "No!" he suddenly cried, reaching out to cup her face.

Gasping in surprise from his action, she pulled back, but he kept his hold. "L-Luffy?"

"It's going away. I don't want it to go away… It's… really pretty," he said, his voice starting to fade to a whisper.

They were both glowing? What did that mean? She stared back at him, but he just looked the same as he always did. Were they really glowing to him, and why? However, his face suddenly fell as he continued to stare at her face, but his eyes once again became unfocused. "It's gone," he whispered, letting his hands slide off her face as his blind gaze lowered.

"I-I'm sorry," she replied, looking back at him sadly. She wasn't really sure what had made them glow in the first place. However, she had felt quite a bit just a moment ago. Did it have something to do with how she had been feeling for him in that moment? If that's the case, then… Her head shot up with a gasp. If she'd really been feeling strong feelings for him at the time, which made her glow, had he been feeling strong feelings for her, since he had been glowing too?

"Nami?" he called, having been curious to her gasp and looked back up at her again.

Her heart once again began to pound, and her face softened with a smile. Did he feel the same for her as she did for him? She couldn't deny it now that she had strong feelings for him. She really did have them, and it was a nice feeling to realize it. However, it would be nice to know if he felt them too. Well, it would be nice if he figured it out. She really didn't want to have to tell him.

"Hey… Nami?"

Coming out of her thoughts, she blinked to clear her vision and straightened. "Yes, Luffy?" she asked, but had to pause for a second, realizing how quickly she'd just replied to him and blushed.

"Do you think—?" he started to ask, but then stopped himself, looking deep in thought, which was rare for the rubber boy.

She found herself asking eagerly, "Do I think what, Luffy?" She wanted to know if he figured it out. She watched as his eyes narrowed slightly and his brows dipped down a little lower into deeper thought to her question, making her bite her lip and pull back.

"I think you do know," he replied softly, now making her confused instead of embarrassed.

"Wait, what? What do I know?" she asked, starting to frown now.

"I was going to ask… do you think we're both glowing, because we had the same feelings, but you do know that already," he said, keeping the same tone as he continued to stare at her.

Her entire face lit up with color, and she lowered her head. Okay, so maybe he was a little more observant than she had first thought. It was pretty embarrassing. Keeping his eyes on her, Luffy began to frown at her silence, but then he blinked once when a new color started to show. "Nami… you're showing a new color. What's that mean?"

"A n-n-new color?" she stuttered, looking even more embarrassed. He could see that! "I-I don't know," she said, looking away from him. It was all silly really.

"Are you angry?" he asked, starting to frown.

"N-No… No, Luffy, I'm not angry. Maybe I should just keep reading—"

"What do you know, Nami?"

"What?" she asked immediately, looking up at him with wide eyes.

"You know everything, and I know you know what the glow meant. Tell me," he said, his frown very serious.

"L-Luffy… I… I can't tell you what the glow meant. I won't tell you," she said, looking down with a soft frown. "It's not something I _can_ tell you. It's something you have to figure out fo-mmm!" she exclaimed with a gasp as her eyes shot open fully, gaping back at him in shock. His hand had slid onto her face, and in the next instant, she found his lips pressed into hers. She was in so much shock, that she didn't move a muscle for awhile. However, getting over her shock, she saw that his eyes were still opened, but only to slits, and she felt herself melting under his blind gaze.

A heat started to slowly wash over her, making her breathe a little heavier, and finally, she pressed back against his lips to kiss him back. His eyes pulsed a bit, but remained slits as he seemed to be watching her. Soon, her hand came up to rest against his face, and she moved a little closer to him. She felt as his arm pulled her closer against him, and she melded into him with a soft moan as she closed her eyes. Her arms wrapped around him, and they both seemed to deepen the kiss.

His eyes slowly began to open more, seeing the glow return in both of them. However, he never stopped the kiss. It felt very nice, and the nice feeling, he knew now, was what was making them glow. It was the feeling of love, a feeling he knew to be powerful. It was a wonder the glow was so beautiful. His navigator was beautiful. His eyes shifted to his hand on her cheek, which he slowly began to caress her beautiful face. He wanted to see her face again, not just the glow. It was what he missed seeing the most.

He knew exactly why he had these feelings. She had been willing to read to him, when he couldn't do much else, and not just for a few hours a day or even just one day. But for a few days now, that's all they did, pretty much all day. She read to him for that long, just for him. No one would do that for anyone unless they cared about them and cared about them a lot. Not only that, but he hadn't asked her. She had suggested it and hadn't stopped since. Then there was the fact that she chose to stay with him and _continue_ reading to him, even though they had just arrived at a new island. She was doing these things, sacrificing her time and chance to explore… all for him… because she loved him.

Clamping his eyes shut tight, his hands slid across her face to wrap his arms around her, even feeling like he could possibly cry. He had never felt so good and happy, and of course, since he was happy, his lips formed into a grin that was followed by a snicker. Now that his lips were gone, Nami opened her eyes, feeling as his forehead pressed into hers and saw his grin as well as heard his trademark snicker, "Shishishi!" Her own face broke into a grin, and she laughed softly with him, wrapping her own arms around him to hold him.

After awhile, his smile shrank to a small and warm one, just staring back into her eyes, though he could only see her glow. One question seemed to be stuck within his mind, but if he asked it, would she answer it? Would she get upset? He really wanted to know though. Should he asked her now, or should he wait until later? Why did she love him? She had been willing to do this for him, and she didn't really complain about it-well, not technically.

He also knew he wasn't the sharpest tool in the box, nor was he patient or quiet. He was always annoying her and making her angry, all unintentional, of course. He did so many dumb things, which he knew, but he couldn't always help himself. Sometimes he was just too excited, and maybe he was a little hyper sometimes. He knew she didn't have the patience for him a lot of the time-Boy did he know-but yet… she still felt this way. He honestly couldn't understand why. Why?

"What?" she asked softly, losing her smile and watching him seriously.

A little bit of focus came back into his eyes, and he blinked at her once. "Huh?"

"You… looked like you were really deep in thought… I was just wondering what you were thinking about. You… lost your smile," she said, pulling back to look at him better.

"Oh," he said, but was all he said, still staring back at her. The glow was still there, but just a bit dimmer.

"So, what were you thinking about?" she asked again, just as softly, and then she tilted her head slightly to him in question.

Suddenly, he looked down, beginning to fidget a little, even looking a bit on the nervous side as he scratched the back of his neck. "Oh, well… I was just… um, thinking," he replied back nervously.

"Thinking, about what?" she asked, tilting her head a little more, curiously.

"I was just thinking… why?" he replied back quietly, fidgeting more.

"Why?" she repeated softly, blinking at him now with her eyes a little wider.

"Why – Why do you love me?" he blurted out, his cheeks flushing a little darker as he continued to stare at the ground.

Her eyes grew a little larger as she just stared at him. "Luffy, I," she started, but then paused, biting her lip as she looked back into his eyes, but then they pulsed as he lifted his head slightly. Was she about to say she didn't love him? Had he been mistaken? No, that couldn't be it. "I just do," she finally replied softly with a blush as she looked down. "I think I always have. I mean, you're Luffy. You would do anything for us, and so, I want to do anything for you too. And then, with reading this book with you, I just," she paused again, swirling her finger around on the blanket as her blush deepened, "I just fell in love with you even more. I've been really enjoying this time with you."

"Oh," he whispered, having nothing more to say. Words failed him in that moment as he just stared at her. However, the glow was fading slightly, making it harder for him to see her. "Well," he finally started after awhile as his blind gaze drifted down to the blanket below, "I… I really enjoy this time with you too."

Looking up at him, she stared at him for awhile before smiling slowly into something bright, and then she chuckled softly, making him look up at her. Seeing her bright glow, he slowly smiled himself, which eventually turned into a grin, and then he joined in her chuckles. Cupping his cheek, she slowly leaned forward towards him with her smile, and gently, she pressed her lips into his. Blinking a few times, he was surprised that she had kissed him this time, but then slowly, he closed his eyes and kissed her back.

However, suddenly, his brows twitched, and he pulled out of this kiss. His hand wrapped back around her head, and he pulled her to him, pressing her forehead to his shoulder as he craned his neck gently in a sort of embrace. Not having expected this, Nami gasped and went still for a moment. However, she then blinked and whispered his name in question, "Luffy?"

"I wish I could see you, Nami," he whispered, his eyes closed with his face buried into her hair, "but… I'm glad that I could see you like this. Thank you, Nami, for showing it to me. And… thank you… for loving me anyway."

Her deep blush returned as she stared off ahead, but then she relaxed and smiled. "You don't have to thank me, Luffy. You're giving me just as much as I'm giving you," she replied back very softly, but then after awhile, she said, "Would you like me to continue reading?"

He kept her in this way for awhile longer before finally pulling away with a grin and a nod. "Mm! Please?"

"Of course," she said, but she leaned against him, and he wrapped his arms around her. Then she continued to read.

"_How could you possibly ask me that question? I came, didn't I?" said Luffy, looking down at Sanji, completely appalled._

_Sanji's face screwed up with pain as he dropped his head forehead onto Luffy's shoulder. However, not before Luffy could see the tears that had rushed to his eyes. "Please, Luffy," Sanji's words were weak, "please… make her better. I can't take it anymore either. It hurts so much…"_

_Luffy stared down at Sanji, and his face fell. He could tell the man was at his limit. He had tried to be strong for the princess, but his own pain was bringing him down, and now with her being this way, even more so. "All right," Luffy finally whispered with a sigh. Perhaps, he really was being far too prideful. He was hurting them, even if they hurt him first, but it wasn't entirely Sanji's fault. He had merely remained with the princess after her decision._

"It's about time," Luffy muttered, and Nami looked up at him and smiled.

"Yes, it is. Maybe now, he will swallow his pride and do something," she agreed as she looked down at the book and continued reading.

_With a heavy sigh, Luffy turned back around and went straight to her, clasped her wrist and forced her to turn towards him. Looking up at him, her eyes wide and filled with tears, she gasped from the sudden action as she stared up into his face. "Look, you must eat and drink or you will kill yourself. Come off of there," he said, and though his voice was rough with irritation, he didn't handle her roughly, but gingerly pulled her off of the window seat and carried her to a small table._

_Quickly, the servants removed the lid to the tray, revealing a hardy meal underneath it. "I-I'm not hungry," she replied stubbornly and turned away from the food._

"_You're probably right, but you will eat regardless," Luffy said, taking the golden utensil and digging up some of the food before conveying it to her mouth with a look of displeasure for having to do such._

_Looking back up at him, they frowned at one another, but then she opened her mouth. After giving her water to drink, he actually fed her the entire meal, and she ate it without any more complaint. Watching them both, Sanji was so relieved that he didn't bother to stop the tears as he sat heavily on the floor. After the food was eaten, the servants quickly cleared the table, looking just as relieved and teary eyed as Sanji. _

_One of the servant girls stopped beside Luffy and bobbed a quick curtsy and whispered, "Thank you, my lord!" Then she quickly scurried out with the others._

_Luffy watched after the girl with a thick frown. Everyone seemed to be so worried for their little princess. As a matter of fact, he was sure that they all loved her. There was only one explanation for such love and loyalty. With a sigh, he allowed the thought to enter his mind… It was because she took care of them. Sanji had said she did a very good job in keeping the kingdom and its people happy. If this were true, the people were probably thankful to her for taking on this job. Still yet, it made him angry to think about._

"_Now that you have eaten, I'll be going," Luffy grumbled as he headed towards the door. He didn't see her head quickly come up and the move she had made to go after him, but she had quickly stopped herself._

"_Do as you please," she whispered after him and looked away._

"_Luffy, wait," Sanji called quietly, getting to his feet and hurrying after his friend, who was already far down the hall with his brisk walk. "Luffy, please wait!" he called again, and finally, Luffy halted, but did not turn to him. Finally reaching him, Sanji stepped in front of him, meeting the other man's heavy brow._

"_What do you want now? I've done what I came to do. I'm going home," Luffy said as he started to walk passed, but Sanji grabbed his arm._

"_Luffy, please, do you honestly think that will be enough? You've gotten her to eat this day, but what of the next and the next?" Sanji asked, and Luffy quickly shot him a glare._

"_Am I to stay here now? Is that it? In the end she wins anyway, just because she decides to starve herself!"_

Luffy sighed loudly, and Nami looked up at him. He was frowning with irritation. Nami just smiled, understanding his irritation and frustration. "If I could go into the book, I would, and then I would kick his ass," Luffy muttered, his lips curved far down in his displeasure.

Chuckling softly, Nami gave a nod and agreed, "As would I." Luffy hummed, but then he moved away from her and rested his head in her lap. Her cheeks heated, but she smiled down at him, running her hand over his hair gently, and then she continued to read.

"_Am I to stay here now? Is that it? In the end she wins anyway, just because she decides to starve herself!" Luffy yelled back to his old friend, who was scowling at him now._

"_You really are one selfish son of a bitch!" Sanji seethed, his patience gone and his anger rising._

"_**What did you say**__!" Luffy bellowed, nearly shaking the walls. His face was red with rage. Inside of her rooms, Nami shuddered and lowered he head. She could hear their yells clearly._

"_You heard me, damn it! You're a selfish son of a bitch! You're only concerned with your own feelings and pain! Fine! Leave this place! I no longer want to even look at you! If she dies, it will be on your head! Get out of my sight!" Sanji yelled, giving Luffy a shove, and then in the next instant, both men were on the ground, struggling with each other, fists were flying and both were growling in their rage._

"_My lords!" a man cried, rushing forward to attempt to come between the two squabbling men. More men came and pulled the two apart, but now they were fighting their holders to get back at the other. "Please, my lords! This will solve nothing!"_

"_You son of a bitch! Go back to your blissful, ignorant existence as a farmer!" Sanji yelled through clenched teeth._

"_Shut your mouth, Sanji! You can keep groveling at her feet for all I care! Waste away your life as her servant!" Luffy spat, spitting down at the wood floors by Sanji's feet._

"_Yes, and you continue living your empty, __**free**__," Sanji sneered the word, "existence! You keep living guilt free, even long after her death! Maybe you would be happy to see her dead, because then you would be able to finally leave this __**cursed**__ place! Throw him out of here!" he commanded to the guards, holding Luffy, who was still trying to lunge at Sanji. "__**Throw him out**__!"_

"_Now who's letting whose anger and pride get the better of him!" one of the larger men bellowed, looking furious._

"_Lord Garion," Sanji called, looking startled and confused._

"Wait! That can be my Jii-chan!" Luffy cried, grinning up at her from her lap.

"All right," Nami replied with a chuckle.

"_Lord Garp," Sanji called, looking startled and confused._

"_Take them both and dunk them in the pond," Garp commanded, and the men looked slightly amused, but carried them both down the hall._

"_Wait a minute! Lord Garp!" Sanji called, but the men continued to drag him, and Garp followed after._

_Once they were outside, both men were tossed into the pond. Both came out sputtered from the icy cold water seeping into their very bones. Already both of their teeth were clattering. They both crawled out, shivering badly and completely bewildered. Towels were thrown onto their heads, and both clung to the warm cloths. _

"_Now, get out of those wet and cold clothes before you both catch your deaths," Garp said with a grunt as he turned away from them._

"_Damn it," Sanji cursed, but stammered to his feet and tried to follow after the man, but he was shivering so badly. _

_However, he paused, looking at Luffy behind him, who was also shivering just as badly. His head was lowered, and he had not moved to follow him. After awhile, Luffy finally spoke up. "Y-You're r-right. I w-will… s-stay for awhile-But only aw-while!" he exclaimed, finally looking up, his words catching on his clattering teeth. His lips were turning blue-ish. "A-And… I w-will s-see that sh-she gets better," he muttered before averting his eyes and finally walking passed Sanji to head inside._

_Sanji watched after him, but then he said, "I w-will… have s-some clothes b-brought to you."_

_Luffy just nodded to acknowledge that he heard, but didn't turn or say more. After awhile, Sanji finally followed after him, getting colder and colder by the second._

"Good, I'm glad he cooled down and decided to stay," Luffy said, smiling softly up into the air.

"Me too. I'm glad someone made them see sense," Nami replied with a soft chuckle.

"Yeah, but I expected them to fight," Luffy replied with a nod.

"Oh? Really?" she asked, blinking down at him curiously.

"Yup," he replied, but said no more.

"Hmm," Nami hummed, but then she gasped softly when she heard voices, and quickly turned towards the deck. "The others, they're back."

"Ah," he replied and sat up.

"Nami-swaaan~!" Sanji exclaimed, but went quiet. "Ah, Nami-san?"

"We're over here!" Luffy called, and there was more silence, but then he heard Sanji's footsteps as he quickly ran over.

"And what are you doing over her with my Nami-swan~!"

"She's not-Mmm!"

"What does it matter, Sanji-kun?" Nami asked after slapping a hand to Luffy's mouth. "You knew either way we would be together, since I'm reading to him. We decided to come outside. Is that a problem?" she asked, glaring back at Sanji challenging.

Sanji stared for awhile, though he was staring at an irritated Luffy. However, he turned to Nami with hearts in his eyes and clasped his hands together. "Of course not, Nami-swan~!"

"We're hungry, Sanji-kun," she said, and that was all she needed to say before he was off to make the crew's dinner.

"Why did you stop me?"

Sighing deeply, Nami turned to look at him. He was frowning in her direction, his eyes looking a little to the left of her. "I just didn't want to say anything to him yet. He would have been all upset and then you would have been upset, and I just didn't want to deal with that right now. We've had a peaceful afternoon, and I didn't want that to be ruined," she said, turning away from him.

He relaxed slightly, still staring off into her direction, but then he sighed and said, "I guess it could have turned out like in the book, huh?"

"Something like that," she mumbled with a flush as she looked down at her lap and picked at imaginary threads.

Silence passed over them for a few moments, but then Luffy sighed and said, "All right, Nami. We don't have to say anything to them. I guess I wouldn't mind keeping it to ourselves for awhile." He smiled then and chuckled.

Looking up at him, she returned his smile with her own warm one. His eyes shifted directly over towards hers, and his own smile softened. "You're glowing again," he said very softly.

"Hmm," she hummed quietly, "I kind of feel like I'm glowing," she said before leaning against him.

Sighing contentedly, Luffy rested his head on hers and closed his eyes. Blind or not, he felt contentment. Even if he never got his eyesight back, even if he never completed his dream… he would always have Nami.

**To Be Continued…**

**Author's Note: **Maaw~! *U* How cute~! It took me awhile to figure out what to write for this chapter… ~.~ I actually listened to the song that started this fic, and it gave me ideas! :D I will be able to put those ideas on paper for next chapter! X3 Once I get the chance to write it… ~.~ Anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed! :D


	12. Chapter 12: Secrets

**Author's Note: **LE GASP! I KNOW! OMGIPOSTEDACHAPTER! Haha, sorry for this very, very, very, very late update! XD I've been sooo busy and going through some stuff! To be honest, for the longest time, I lost my drive to want to write my fics again. I've grown a very strong attachment and love for the book I've been working on with Araucaria. Even so, I am pleased to announce that Araucaria and I are very close to finishing this book. Actually, we've already finished it. We just have to tweak it a bit here and there. We also have some beta readers going through it now, and we also have someone editing it for us. We also have some artists working on some sketches for us! :D I'd say between 1 to 3 months, we will be publishing this bad boy on Amazon. :) I'm very excited to introduce these characters to everyone! :D I am going to try my hardest to finish this fic off for you guys. I was actually very motivated by you readers, who send me reviews still for it, asking me to continue it. So, I will try my best for you guys. Anyways, I do hope you guys enjoy this chapter. Sorry for its shortness, but shorter chapters seem to work better for me right now. :( Anyways, enjoy. :)

**The Vanity Princess**

**Chapter 12: Secrets**

Nami chuckled softly, lying closely next to Luffy on her bed. Luffy had his head rested on her shoulder, and he had lifted her shirt just slightly, which had made her blush, and was currently skating his fingers across it. She knew that since he could no longer see, that he was now more fascinated with touch. It felt good to her, anyway, so she did not mind.

"Sanji-kun was glaring at you all through dinner, as if he knows somehow. I wouldn't be surprised," she said, watching as his fingers caressed her stomach with the book against her chest.

He snickered and said, "Yeah, I wouldn't be either. I could _feel_ his eyes on me."

She giggled and said, "Could you really?"

"Yes, shishishi! I could feel his energy as if it was trying to suffocate me!" he said as he laughed.

She laughed right along with him and said, "Well, let's hope he doesn't figure out how to actually do that."

"Yes, let's!" he replied with a nod against her shoulder.

"So, ready for me to keep reading?"

"Yeah," he said, tilting his head to attempt looking up at her as he grinned, "you know, I think I'm starting to understand some things about them."

"Oh? Like what?" she asked, smiling down at him.

"Like the hero and the princess. I think I know why he's so angry!"

Slowly losing her smile, Nami just stared down at him, but then she said, "Okay, go on."

"I think he loved her!"

Nami sucked her breath in softly, just gaping down at him. "Y-You do?" she whispered.

He nodded his head, almost too eagerly and said, "Yeah! It would explain why he was so angry at her for leaving him! I would be angry-I was angry-Ah well, but I guess it was different, but still. You were my nakama, and so I was angry, but anyway," he said, waving his hand to the side, "you can tell she really cares about him, right? So, I think she loved him too! I was thinking a lot about it during dinner. Nami, do you think they will get together at the end?" he asked, looking up at her innocently, or at least, trying to.

He really figured it out… Would he have been able to do so, if they themselves had not come together? Perhaps he would have. How awkward would that have been? After a while, she finally smiled and chuckled. "I think so-or at least, I hope so, and yes, I think you're right. I think they were in love at some point, but the way things are going, I don't think they knew each other's feelings, not really, anyway. However, I think it'll come out," she said with a nod.

"Yeah, I think so too. All right, Nami, keep reading please?" he said, offering her a grin before he went back to caressing her stomach.

"All right," she said, pulling the book up and opening it where she last marked it.

_Even after he had dried off and dressed in a new change of clothes, Luffy still did not go to see the princess. He did not want to see her again that day. However, he had been told by a servant that the princess had eaten her dinner, since she had been told he stayed. He had dismissed the servant immediately, and now he sat, brooding before his window. __**He**__ had not eaten his dinner. He could not eat his dinner, but of course, he refused to dwell and starve himself, as the princess had tried to do. He told himself, that he would make damn sure he ate breakfast. Yes, he would do that._

_With a sigh, he pinched the bridge of his nose, wondering just what the hell he was doing and what he was going to do. Would he ever be allowed to leave, or would he be trapped there, with the princess continually threatening to starve herself if he did leave? Just the thoughts alone made him angry again, and he slammed the side of his fist against the stone wall framing the window. Opening his clenched fist, he spread his hand over the cold stone and sighed again. Pushing against it, he forced himself to stand and headed over to the large bed in the middle of the room, falling face first into it. He would sleep and worry about it the next day._

_Before he even realized what was happening, he was opening his eyes and squinting to the sunlight shimmering within his eyes. He had forgotten to close the curtains the night before in his distraction. When had he even fallen asleep? He then sat up, when the knock at the door came again, which had woken him in the first place. Sliding off of the bed, he went to the door and pulled it open, all while rubbing over his hair to bring it into some semblance of neatness. However, he paused completely, when he saw Sanji standing there. Instantly frowning, he turned away, even if still holding the door and asked, "What is it now? Is she threatening to starve herself again?"_

_Taking in a deep breath as he closed his eyes, Sanji released it slowly and calmly as he opened his eyes again. "No, actually. I've been told she is eating her breakfast."_

_"Good, then why are you here?" Luffy asked irritably._

_"Actually, I've come to apologize," Sanji said, trying to keep his calm, though it was a lot easier than he first thought it would be._

_"Apologize?" Luffy asked, incredulously as he turned to face Sanji again. "Are you serious?"_

_"Yes, of course I'm serious," Sanji said, looking slightly offended to his believing he could possibly be joking. "I should not have become so angry yesterday. I've just been... stressed, over... everything, and it just piles... I'm glad you are here, Luffy. It... It means a lot to us-It means a lot to her."_

_"I'm sure it does," Luffy muttered sarcastically, making Sanji sigh again._

_Rolling his eyes closed, Sanji then looked to the stone ground and said, "I understand your anger, Luffy... I really do, and even after our fight and you saying you would leave, you are here, and this is why I apologize. I'm grateful to you, Luffy. I think... I think it will be fine, if you do not visit her, and I would understand, if you don't, but just knowing you are here, she is doing so much better."_

_Luffy was silent as he started off to the side, broodingly, but then, he finally nodded his head curtly in understanding. "I... do not wish to be here for much longer. I have... my own life I must get back to," he muttered and then just sighed._

_"I understand-We... understand... Thank you, Luffy, and again, I apologize," Sanji said and bowed to him._

_"It's... It's fine... and," Luffy started, but stopped himself, feeling the inner battle within himself raging as he clamped his jaw down, but then he said, "and... I will go to see her... tonight... to make sure she continues to do better, but then... I must go... I..." Closing his eyes, he shook his head hard and said, "I can't stay here, Sanji. I __**can't**__." Despite the strength in his words, they were not harsh, but instead heartfelt, which he then looked irritated for allowing Sanji to see._

_The sadness shown on Sanji's face to the feeling within Luffy's words, and then slowly, he nodded his head. "I understand, Luffy," he whispered and lowered his head. "Please, hold out... for just a few more days?"_

_Jaw flexing, Luffy nodded curtly again and said, "For as long as I can handle."_

_"Thank you!" Sanji whispered, displaying his own feeling as he bowed again. "I will have your breakfast brought to you," he said and then he turned to leave._

_Shutting his eyes tight to stave off the overwhelming feelings, Luffy then shut the door and awaited his breakfast._

Luffy chuckled to this and turned to lay more on his back. Turning her head to look at him, Nami smiled and asked, "What?"

"I think it will be okay now," he said and snickered again.

"Oh?" she asked and chuckled as well, his laughter, even if small, contagious.

"Yeah, his anger is going away," Luffy said and nodded as his eyes stared upward.

She chuckled, turning more towards him and asked, "Oh? You can tell? I mean, I can see he's starting to relent, but how can you tell it will be okay? You don't think he will get angry again?"

"Naw," he said and shook his head, turning his blind gaze to her. "He still loves her. Otherwise, he wouldn't still be so mad. He still cares, even if he says he don't. Besides, he knows it's already too late. He can't leave now, even if he said he can't stay. The pain is coming back, now that his anger is dying. He's weakening, which means, he won't ever leave her now. They may argue one more time... but it will be okay."

Nami could only stare back at him in astonishment. "W-Wow," she whispered after a while, now gazing back at Luffy with awe. She then smiled and said, "Would you have told me all of that, had we not come together?"

He snickered, though it sounded kind of like a giggle to her, and then he said, "Of course not! If I had, it would have made it awkward for you, and then you would have stopped reading to me! I wanted you to keep reading to me!"

Now her jaw dropped open as she gasped softly, staring in more astonishment, but that soon also turned to awe, way more awe. As a matter of fact, she was completely knocked off her feet, figuratively speaking, of course. She then burst out with laughter as she gave him a little shove. "Why you sneaky little bastard!"

He burst into laughter as well and gave his usual grin. "Ah, I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" he said and continued to snicker.

After their laughter died down, she then said, "You really are sneaky. You sure know how to get what you want, don't you?"

"Of course! Otherwise, I can't call myself captain!" he said and snickered again. "Shishishi!"

"I suppose that's true," she said and chuckled.

"Hey, Nami?" he suddenly asked and tilted his head to the side.

"Yeah?" she asked and smiled to him.

"Can we go into the town tomorrow?"

Losing some of her smile, she then smiled more softly and nodded slowly. "Yes," she nearly whispered, "I'll take you. Even if you can't see... it doesn't mean you can't experience it."

Smiling in return, he nodded back to her and said, "Yeah... I'd really like to visit it, and you can just tell me what _you_ see."

"I would like that," she whispered, and then she leaned in to give him a soft kiss, which made him chuckle.

"I'm sleepy," he suddenly said and snuggled close to her, but then he sighed, knowing he could not remain there with her.

She sighed as well, and then she whispered, "Shall I take you back to the boys' room then?"

One side of his lips quirked up slightly, showing his disappointment, that he had to leave, but then he nodded and said, "Yeah... but we have a date tomorrow, right?" He smiled to this.

She smiled as well with a chuckle and said, "Yes, we have a date."

"Good!" he said and sat up, slipping off the bed.

She, too, slid off the bed and then took his arm within hers. She then lead him down to the men's quarters. She knocked on the door, and a second later, Sanji pulled the door open. "You're past curfew!"

"Curfew? What curfew? I'm the captain!" Luffy pouted and huffed to Sanji.

"If you're going to stay with Nami-san, then you have a curfew!" Sanji said and pulled the rubber man inside the room. "Ah, good night, my lovely dove~! I hope the idiot wasn't too much trouble for you~!"

Nami snorted and said, "I can handle it just fine. As a matter of fact, I'm enjoying reading the book with him. So, if he's out past your little curfew, it's because I'm having too much fun reading, Sanji-kun." She then turned her nose up at him and headed back to the women's quarters. "Good night!" she threw over her shoulder.

Sanji's jaw dropped as she watched her walk away. "Ah!"

Luffy just laughed and called, "Good night~!"

**Author's Note: **Eehehe! I hope you guys enjoyed this short chapter. :) I will try my best to get the next chapter out as soon as possible! :D I'm kind of excited that I actually managed to write this one! xD Anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed this. :) I also hope I made some days. ^^ Making your day makes my day too! Until next time. :)


	13. Chapter 13: Blind and Lost

**Author's Note: **Haha! I felt as if you guys had waited long enough for me to have updated the last chapter. I didn't think you needed to wait longer for this one. xD Anyways, I was more motivated to write this, because I can see the end. :) I will finish this fic for you guys! DX I WILL DO IT! Although, I will be busy playing Tera Online this weekend. xD I had to start over, and I made a promise to some guildies I will level back up this weekend! Hahaha! I promise to write another chapter for this next week. :) Haha, anyways, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. :)

**The Vanity Princess**

**Chapter 13: Blind and Lost**

"Are you ready?" Nami asked, looking over to Luffy beside her. They had both just climbed down off the ship and were now standing out on the dock.

Luffy was nearly bouncing with anticipation and joy, the grin permanently glued to his face. "Yeah! I'm ready! Let's go-Let's go!" he said and snickered as his head darted from side to side.

Chuckling softly with endearment, she then began walking and leading him into the town. The sounds of people slowly came in to their hearing, becoming louder and louder, making Luffy feel more and more excited. He wanted to run about, see the shops and check for meat, but he had to contain himself! He did sniff the air, however, when a lovely scent wafted into his nostrils, making him drool. "I smell meat!" he said and grinned widely.

"Oh yeah?" she asked and looked about, though confused and thinking he was imagining things, but eventually, they did come up to a barbeque stall. This made Nami laugh, and of course, she bought her captain as much as he could carry.

"Dis i' sooo goo'!" he said with his mouth full, but then he suddenly looked serious as he stared towards Nami, and then a look of confliction came over his face. Then his face screwed up, and then he reluctantly held out a piece and said, his voice strained, "Want some?"

Nami snorted into loud laughter, laughing so hard, tears came to her eyes. "Awww, I'm really touched, Luffy! But no, it's okay. I'm fine. You enjoy your meat," she said and wiped away her tears.

He pouted to her laughter, but then he slowly smiled and snickered right along with her. After all, he could laugh at himself, and he was still pleased by this and grinned as he continued his feast. "Le' kee' goin'!" he said, while biting into his precious meat.

"All right," she said between chuckles as she gently took his arm and lead him through the crowd of people.

Unbeknownst to them, they were being watched from a distance, and the smirks spread as they noted the rubber man could not see a thing. It was going to be much easier to get their revenge. They would succeed this time and finally manage to take away the talented navigator to use for themselves. Their own captain was still in bad shape, thanks to the rubber bastard, but he would get his revenge on him now. Turning to his crew, he nodded his head slowly, and they all headed off into their positions.

"Hey, Nami? Do you think you could read more to me, when we get back to the ship?" Luffy asked with a grin, his meat already devoured.

"Of course I will, Luffy. I'm actually anxious to know how their meeting will go. I'll be disappointed if it doesn't go well, but I trust your judgment," she said and nodded with a soft smile.

"Yeah, I think they will work it out-Well, I hope they do," he said and snickered.

She snickered as well and said, "Me too!"

When he suddenly stopped walking, she looked at him in question, thinking maybe he smelled more meat, but the look on his face made hers fall. "Luffy?" she whispered, already alarmed and ready to take any orders he gave to her.

Luffy said nothing, but his head and eyes darted about, looking more and more focused. "We're being followed. I can see them. It's faint, but I see it. There are a lot of them. They won't let us go back. We have to fight," he said in a surprisingly calm and quiet voice. "They're advancing. They know I've noticed."

Nami nodded in understanding, though she felt the fear rising. Could they really hold them off with just the two of them and with Luffy in this condition? Reaching under her skirt, she brought out her Clima Tact and looked towards the many people milling about. "All right, everyone! Hey! Get out of here!" she called and smirked to them. "We're pirates, didn't you know? Go on, get out of here, or we'll attack!"

People screamed as they looked to them, some even recognizing them, and already they began running away from them. Losing her smirk immediately, she then looked over to Luffy, who was still focused on the many people surrounding them. She then looked about herself, waiting to see someone or anything. Her heart was pounding, feeling that fear rising, but Luffy was counting on her to watch his back and to help. Swallowing down her fear, she gripped her Clima Tact tightly and just waited, taking deep, even breaths to calm herself.

"Here they come," Luffy whispered as he slowly sunk down into a defensive stance. His eyes darted to and fro to all the faint essences he could see.

Nami nodded curtly and gripped her Clima Tact so tight, her knuckles turned white. She felt the blood draining, but kept taking deep breaths. Lifting her Clima Tact, she created a stream of bubbles to help in their defense. They had to do what they could to protect themselves.

"Well, well, well, what _have_ we here," a voice finally came, and both she and Luffy turned their heads towards the source, though Luffy more slowly as his expression turned to anger.

Nami gasped, and her eyes went wide to the horrible face and voice she recognized so well. On instinct, she moved closer to Luffy, but she knew that she had to do her part. Luffy needed her help just as much. He needed her to protect him, just as much as she knew he would protect her. Slowly, Luffy's expression shifted to rage. He could not believe his gall for coming after them again.

Seeing the look on Luffy's face, the man nearly faltered. He was looking directly at him. Did he assume incorrectly? Could he actually see? No, he had clearly looked blind. Then again, how had he noticed their presence? It did not matter, because they were not going to back down now. There were only two of them this time. They would finish this up and take this woman for themselves.

Slowly, Luffy moved to block off Nami, though he wrapped his arm back around her. "I'm not going to let you succeed in taking _my_ navigator," he said, his words slow, precise, and very threatening.

"Luffy," Nami whispered, clutching his upper arm tightly. She felt that fear returning. How were they going to get through this?

The man threw his head back with laughter and said, "You don't have the rest of your crew this time. You're way outnumbered, and you're blind." Luffy's eye twitched, but he made no other indication to his words. "That's right. I know you're blind, and I'm going to take advantage of that! Get 'im, boys! Bring the woman to me!"

"Luffy!" Nami whispered, feeling her fear piquing. More than ever now, she did not want to be taken away from him. Suddenly, her fear shifted into determination and resolve. She did not want to be taken away from him! Gripping her Clima Tact, she aimed it upward towards the tiny clouds accumulating, causing lightning to strike down over the men coming after them. "Come on! We have to run!" she cried and grabbed Luffy's hand.

"Ah!" he cried, being suddenly jerked forward and nearly tripping up. However, he looked up, seeing Nami glowing so brightly. It was a different glow than before. This made him smile. If they could get back to the crew...

"Eh?" Sanji questioned as he stared out into the town, noting the small dark cloud over it, which rumbled and flashed. Beginning to frown and having a sinking feeling, he turned back towards the ship and called, "Oi!"

Just a little more, and they would be back at the docks! They would be able to warn the others, but then Nami suddenly screamed, when Luffy was suddenly ripped from her with such force, she was also pulled into the momentum and hit the ground with a roll. Quickly, she looked up in the direction she had been pulled in, and seeing one of the enemy having tackled Luffy into a wall, causing it to cave in.

"Luffy!" she screamed and went to get up, but she was grabbed from behind.

Luffy grunted and scowled up at the glowing essence he saw. He then saw more essences surrounding them, as well as the one, who grabbed Nami. "No, Nami!" he cried and pulled himself out of the hole, only to be smashed into it again and breaking through. He hit the ground inside, ignoring the screams of the people inside and rolled to a stop. He immediately rolled onto his hands and knees and pushed himself up to his feet.

"Get her out of here!" the captain said with a smirk and watched with satisfaction as his underling threw Nami over his shoulder and leapt onto a roof, disappearing from sight, though her screams still echoed.

"No! Nami!" he cried, now feeling his own fear prickling. Even if he could see their essences, it fluctuated, making it difficult to pinpoint, especially, when they moved so quickly. "Damn it!" he growled and surged towards the essence, only for it to vanish for a moment and reappear along with the pain coursing through his body. Pain? He looked down, but he saw nothing, and then the sharp pain came again, as he felt something foreign exiting his body. He coughed up blood and gripped his side, feeling the warm liquid immediately drench his hand. Stabbed? He did not even see it! "No..." he whispered, his eyes growing wider.

The captain burst into laughter, sounding incredibly smug and pleased. "What happened to your power from before, hmm?"

He was wondering the same thing! It was different somehow. He felt helpless. Why did he feel helpless? He could not see the essences as clearly. There were too many of them. It was hard to focus on so many. They mixed and tangled, they fluctuated in and out. He could not see the weapons! Moving back away from the glowing essences, he tripped over debris and fell onto his ass.

Again, the captain laughed and said, "Let's go! We got what we wanted! Leave him to die!"

"N-No!" Luffy cried, quickly stumbling to his feet as he watched the essences retreat. "No!" he cried again as he began to run, but he tripped on more debris and fell to the ground hard. He grunted and ground his teeth as he looked up, but the essences were fading. "_No_!" he yelled, beginning to scowl, and then he released an angry cry. He would not lose his navigator!

"I hear Luffy!" Chopper cried, feeling anxious and scared as he and the crew ran quickly down the street.

Stumbling to his feet again, Luffy tripped out of the hole and fell to the ground on the other side, feeling the helplessness overwhelming him. Nami had been counting on him to protect her, and he never thought he would have failed so miserably. He did not want to be blind anymore! He felt the tears building, but then clamped his teeth down hard, refusing to go down that path. He would get to the ship, and they would get her back! Standing up again, he turned in the direction he and Nami had been heading and blindly began to walk, reaching out his arms to try and feel for anything. Suddenly, he felt so lost, and for more ways than one. He needed his navigator! He needed her!

"Luffy!"

Gasping, Luffy lifted his head and blindly looked about. "O-Over here! Over here!" he called, still moving his arms about to find his way around.

"Luffy!" he heard his crew calling for him, and this time, he felt the tears coming through stronger in relief. They had known something was wrong, and they had come. He loved his crew so much!

"Luffy, holy shit! You're bleeding!" Zoro exclaimed with a frown.

"What happened? Where is Nami-san?" Sanji demanded as they made it to him.

"Let me see!" Chopper cried as he removed his pack and was already inspecting Luffy's wound.

"Nami... They took Nami!" Luffy cried, his anger returning as he bore his teeth into a scowl, though he also looked disappointed in himself.

"Why didn't you protect her, you idiot?" Sanji yelled, also looking angry. "How could you let them ta-?"

"_I tried_!" Luffy cried with far more feeling then they had been expecting, making them all freeze and gape at him. He clamped his lips closed, looking very upset and disappointed. "I tried... There were too many to focus on... I couldn't keep track, okay?" he cried, his lips bunching up, but then he sighed hard and fast. "We have to get her back!"

"Luffy, you should go back to the ship," Chopper said, looking worried for him and the wound on his side.

"I second this. You might just get in the wa-" Sanji started, but Luffy scowled again.

"You are not going without me! I am the captain, damn it! I can help, and besides," he took a deep breath as he closed his eyes, but then he opened them and said, "I can find them faster than you can."

**Author's Note: **Eeheeheehee! I missed cliffhangers! :D I love those things... only when I write them! xD I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. xD Until next time~!


	14. Chapter 14: Found

**Author's Note: **I am sooo sorry, that it took me so long. A bunch of stuff kept coming up, like my husband and kid getting sick, and then I got sick, and then I got busy and other things happened. X( Then I just plain got stuck and wasn't sure what to do! DX I did try my best, though I can't say it's much. I wanted to keep it short and simple, but I hope you guys aren't disappointed. I hope you guys still enjoy this chapter. X(

**The Vanity Princess**

**Chapter 14: Found**

"Okay, Luffy, you're all patched up, but you can't over do it," Chopper said as he finished up bandaging Luffy's wound, and then he leaned back, as if to inspect it.

"Thanks, Chopper. We need to get going. We shouldn't be too far behind them still," Luffy said as he stood up from the crate he had been seated on.

"All right, so how do we find them?" Zoro asked, having been standing silently and patiently off to the side as Chopper worked on their captain.

"I just need to get close to them, and I know what direction they went in. So, let's head that way first," Luffy said and started off in that direction, but immediately tripped on another smaller crate and fell face first to the ground.

Robin chuckled softly and said, "Allow me, Luffy." She helped the grumbling rubberman to his feet, and then took his arm to guide him. "There we are," she said and chuckled again.

"Thanks, Robin," Luffy muttered, looking very put out. More than ever, he was dreading never being able to see again. He needed his vision back, damn it!

"Wait, if you're blind, how do you know which direction we're headed in?" Sanji asked, glaring slightly at Luffy's back.

"I know," Luffy replied back curtly and with the same deep feelings as before.

Sanji sucked his teeth, but he said no more, though he gave a growl and a glare, when Zoro bumped him from behind and gave him a look of warning. "Piss off, Marimo!" he growled under his breath.

"Back off, Curly Brow," Zoro growled in return as his eyes narrowed further.

"It's all right, Zoro," Luffy suddenly said as he stared off ahead blindly. "I should have done better..."

"Don't be too hard on yourself, Luffy. You're still blind. We're sure you did your best, right?" Usopp said as he looked about at the others.

"No, not his best. If he wasn't going to succeed, then he should have died trying!" Sanji said and scowled at Luffy's back.

"Eeeh? Now, hold on a minute!" Usopp started, his jaw dropping.

"But I don't want Luffy to die!" Chopper cried at the same time.

"Don't be stupid!" Zoro also cried.

"There's no need for him to die!" Franky said and scoffed to this as well.

"Of course he should!" Sanji said, now scowling at them as well.

"Aah, please, let's calm down. You all have my heart racing! Ah, if I had a heart! Yohohoho~!"

"_Enough_!" Luffy yelled and finally turned to frown deeply at all of them. He was looking at them clearly, since their energy piqued from everyone getting excited. "I get it! I failed, okay?" he cried, looking directly at Sanji. "No one is regretting it more than I am! I'm disappointed in myself! I should have done better, blind or not! And don't make excuses for me!" He then looked to Usopp, who deflated, but then he just looked to Zoro, who nodded in return to him. Luffy also nodded as he faced forward again and said, "We don't have time for this! So shut up, and let's find Nami!"

"Che!" Sanji exclaimed, but did as his captain ordered, as did the rest of them. They then took off running, Luffy relying on Robin to guide him and putting his full trust into her.

x

"Let go of me!" Nami cried as she kneed and punched the man holding her as he took her all the way back to their ship, which was harbored and hidden on the other side of the island. He said nothing as he climbed up the ropes to the deck of their ship and then dropped Nami onto the floor of it. Soon, his buddies joined him, but Nami looked none too pleased. "You're going to regret this!" she cried and scowled up at them.

"You think we'll regret this? I think not, little girl. Now, you are going to do your job, and guide us through the Grandline. And... maybe you will be good at another job too," the captain said and smirked nastily to her. She knew perfectly well what he was insinuating.

"You won't make it out of this island," she said and glared at him, though her heart was pounding. "He will come for me..."

"No he won't. Your useless captain is dead by now," he said and smirked wider.

Nami burst into laughter, though she looked to him with incredulity. "You think he would die from a little stab wound?" she asked as she kept laughing.

He immediately lost his smirk, as did the rest of the crew, and then he said, "Even if he did live, he won't be for much longer. He can't see, and no one's going to help a pirate back to his ship. By the time the rest of your crew realizes something's wrong, we will be long gone from here." Looking to the rest of his crew, he cried, "Set sail! Let's get out of here!"

"You won't make it," she said, calmly as she remained seated on the floor of the deck. "They'll come for me."

"Just do your job!" the captain said and kicked her down. "Where do we go?"

Nami slowly sat up again, but she did not say anything to him, and then she looked up at him again. So, he kicked her again. She grunted as she hit the ground again, this time, just pushing herself up a bit. "They will come for me..."

"Sounds more like she's just trying to convince herself that they'll save her. Not this time, lovely," one of the crew said as he smirked at her.

"No, I don't need to convince myself," she said and shook her head. She then turned it to look at him. "I know."

They all began to frown and glare at her, and so the captain backhanded her across the face. "Am I going to have to torture you to get you to tell us where to go?" he growled down to her, but then he sucked his teeth and looked to one of his crew. "Just get us going, until we can get her to do it. I don't want any trouble."

"Yes, cap'n," he said and headed off. "Let's get out of here!"

Nami frowned deeply and just turned to look towards the island. They would come for her, she knew it, but would they make it on time? Yes, they had to. She knew Luffy would do anything to come for her, especially now. No, not especially now. She knew he would _always_ try his best for them. This made her smile.

Just as the ship was beginning to sail away from where it was harbored, a pair of hands grabbed onto the railing, causing the ship to stop with a groan and turn to the side slightly.

"What the hell is going on?" the captain demanded.

Nami gasped and looked to the rails and seeing the hands, as well as the outstretched arms. Her face broke into a bright smile, and she whispered, "Luffy!"

Her crewmates then began climbing up the rope ladders, already fighting the men coming at them. Luffy then pulled back on the rail and let himself shoot up into the air. He landed in a crouch on the deck and slowly stood up as he looked about. When he spotted Nami, he lurched forward and cried, "Nami!"

However, someone grabbed her and pulled her away, making her cry out. "I don't think so!" he said and brought up a sword to her throat.

"Give me back my navigator!" Luffy cried and scowled back at the man.

"I think you're mistaken. She's our navigator now," the captain said as he came down from the upper deck with the wheel.

"And you'd be mistaken, if you think we're going to let you take her," Zoro said and glared as everyone squared off.

"She is my navigator," Luffy said slowly and dangerously as he stared intently at the opposing captain.

"Luffy," Nami whispered and closed her eyes as the sword pressed more against her throat.

"We're not falling for your tricks this time," Sanji said as he took in a puff of his cigarette and blew out the smoke. "You won't even come close to winning."

One of the enemy scowled as he pulled out some small flash bombs to blind them, but just as he was about to throw them, Usopp brought up his Kabuto with lightning speed and shot them right out of his hand. The man cried out, and the bombs flew off into the sea.

"As we said, we're not falling for your stupid tricks this time," Zoro said and lunge forward and the crew followed.

Luffy threw his fist, punching the man holding Nami, and she fell to the ground. He then went straight for the captain, now that Nami was free and joining the fight. Without all their cheap tricks and careful planning to back them, they were taken down easily by the Strawhat crew, which showed the enemies true strength, or rather, lack their of. Though it still took some time, seeing as they were outnumbered.

Luffy, on the other hand, had his handicap, but he was not about to lose again to this captain. He could see his enemy clearly, and just had to be careful, when that enemy thrust forward. He dodged each time, narrowly escaping the point of his blade, which nicked his skin each time. He jumped around, annoying his enemy and threw small jabs to hinder him.

"You rubbery son of a bitch!" the captain cried, looking angry and looking tired as he chased Luffy around. "How are you able to dodge my attacks, when you can't see!?" he yelled and thrust his sword at Luffy again, but Luffy agilely flipped back, kicking the captain's chin. The man cried out and flew back, losing his sword, which went skidding across the deck.

Luffy immediately jumped up, landing over the captain and grabbed the front of his shirt. Pulling him up close to his face, he growled, "No one takes away my navigator. No one takes away my crew. Even if I can't see, I will protect them!"

The captain gaped up at Luffy, but then glanced behind him. His eyes grew larger as he saw Luffy's crew slowly approaching them, but then just stop as they watched their captain. His own crew was already taken out. He could see it in this crew's eyes; the respect and care, even love, that each held for their rubbery captain. He then deflated, knowing they had lost. Not only had they lost strength wise, but they also lost in spirit. This man had a very good crew, which meant the man, himself, was far superior in every aspect. He said so himself. Even if he could not see, he would protect his crew. He had not left it up to his crew, but had come to fight himself, and he had succeeded. It was no wonder his crew fought so hard for him.

Pulling back his fist, Luffy punched the captain hard, sending him flying across the deck. "Never come after my crew again!" he warned and then sighed out, seeing as he was still injured. "Let's get out of here..." he said and turned, but looked directly at Nami. He felt relief, and he was glad they made it in time. He was not sure what he would have done, had they not, and this showed within his eyes. His lips even thinned out, and he just did not want to think of it.

Seeing this as well, Nami's own eyes swarmed, and just not caring, she ran forward and wrapped her arms around him. "It's okay, Luffy. I knew you'd come," she whispered to him.

He did not hesitate to wrap his arms around her, though he nearly fell against her, and a few eye brows shot up. Closing his eyes and taking a deep breath, Luffy then sighed and whispered, "I'm sorry, Nami... I wasn't able to protect you."

Nami shook her head and whispered, "And I wasn't able to protect myself... I promise I will get stronger, and we will be able to protect each other."

Burying his face within her neck, he nodded and said, "And if I can never see, I promise to do the same."

"What the hell is going on!? Nami-san? Luffy?" Sanji asked, looking as if his feathers had been ruffled.

"Did you not think their relationship would not improve with them spending so much time together?" Robin asked with a soft chuckle as she smiled to the captain and navigator.

"And not to mention Nami was willing to spend some much time with him?" Zoro said and scoffed, though he smirked to the irritating cook.

Nami huffed and pulled back from Luffy, deciding to ignore them all. "Come on, let's go back to the ship. You need to get looked at," she said, taking Luffy's hand within hers and guiding him to the railing to climb down with him.

Sanji grumbled under his breath, but followed along with his crewmates to go back to their ship, looking very unhappy.

**Author's Note: **I hope you guys weren't too disappointed with the choice I made. I didn't want to drag it out with a long fight, which I wouldn't have been able to write properly, and instead gave you a sweet and simple one. Anyways, let me know your thoughts. Next chapter should be my last one. So, look forward to it. :X Thanks so much for your continued support, you guys. :)


	15. Chapter 15: New Dreams

**Author's Note: **Welp, here it is. The finally chapter to this fic, to which I thought for a time, I would never get to. X( Sorry for that. X( Anyways, I hope you guys are satisfied with this ending for both. :P

**The Vanity Princess**

**Chapter 15: New Dreams**

Luffy sat as still as he possibly could upon one of the beds in Chopper's infirmary, as the little reindeer attempted to patch up his cuts. He even fixed up his stab wound much better. "All right, Luffy, let me see your eyes now," Chopper said as he set his things down and then shifted to his larger size. He then lifted up the ointment to rub over Luffy's eyes.

"I really hope this stuff works. I want my eyesight back," Luffy said, again trying to sit still, but he was feeling anxious.

"Me too," Chopper replied and sighed as he massaged the stuff into Luffy's eyes. "It has to work. It will just take some time."

"We just have to be patient," Nami said and smiled to their antsy captain.

Luffy seemed to calm and relax, and then he smiled. "Yeah, gotta be patient."

"All right, Luffy, I'm all done," Chopper said with a smile and popped back into his smaller form.

"Thanks, Chopper!" Luffy said as he slid off the bed and blindly searched for Nami.

Nami stood up and took his outstretched arm. "I gotcha," she said with a chuckle.

"Thanks, Nami. Will you continue reading to me?" he asked and grinned brightly as she led him out.

"I would love to. I still want to know how their meeting will go," Nami said and chuckled.

"Yeah! Me too! I hope it goes well. Maybe he will have patience too! Shishishi!" Luffy said with a snicker and a huge grin.

Chuckling again, Nami nodded and said, "Yeah, maybe he will." She led him to her room and sat him down onto her bed. "All right, here we go," she said, picking up the book and relaxing into the bed with him.

He moved to sit snug against her, and then she curled into him as she opened the book. "Okay, ready!" Luffy called, after he got comfortable.

"Me too," she said with a bright smile, and then she began to read.

_Slow step after slow step, he inevitably came to the one door he wanted to avoid most in the world. Closing his eyes, Luffy stood outside that door for what seemed like all too short a time, even though possibly five minutes or more had past. Finally, he lifted a sluggish fist and knocked upon that dreaded door. It was not long before a handmaiden answered the knock and smiled brightly to Luffy._

_"Lord Luffy," she called, and then she stepped aside for him to enter, only to become confused, when he did not step in right away. "Lord Luffy?" she called again, but in question._

_"Yes," he finally replied with a hard nod, and then he took a step inside. He was not about to turn coward now. _

_Walking further into the room, he then turned to see the princess sitting at that damned window, staring off in the same direction. His jaw flexed, and then he made his way over to her to stand beside her. The sun was setting, mimicking the color of her vibrant orange hair, and in the far distance, over her kingdom, he could see his small village._

_"You came," she whispered, gently stroking her long orange hair and gliding it through her fingers._

_"Yes, I came," he said, staring out of the window, and his annoyance was starting to peek through._

_"Thank you. It must have been hard," she whispered, but did not turn to look at him. It was almost as if she was afraid to._

_"You're damn right, it was hard!" he said, far louder than he had meant to, but did not regret it._

_Closing her eyes, she took a deep breath and said, "I appreciate it, Luffy. I really do. It means a lot to me."_

_"Yes, so Sanji told me," he replied curtly and folded his arms across his chest._

_Her chest tightened to his cold words, and she felt the tears blurring her vision. "You don't want to be here... I'm so sorry, Luffy," she whispered and closed her eyes, causing those tears to fall._

_"You're sorry," he stated and just nodded. "Of course you are."_

_"I am," she said and finally turned to look at him, her beautiful yellowish green eyes glimmering from her tears. "I have never been more sorry in all my life!"_

_Luffy scoffed and turned away from her. "You inherited an entire kingdom, and you're sorry. Right... You would never give this up," he said and then turned cold eyes to her._

_"I can't!" she cried with feeling, and his eyes grew colder._

_"Yeah, I know you can't. You don't want to. It's all a dream come true, isn't it? A poor homeless girl turned princess. It's quite the story," he said as he glared back at her._

_"No! You don't understand! I would... I would give it up, but I can't!" she cried and turned to drop her legs from the window seal. "I'm so sorry, Luffy! Accepting this position has been the biggest regret of my life! I never would have accepted it, had I known it would have cost me you! But it was too late, after I accepted! I could not take it back and prove myself to be as fickle as I realized I was... and how you saw me to be... I... I had to prove to you... that I could do it, and that I could do it well... to at least... atone for what I'd done!" she cried with feeling, and then gasped as sobs raked her body. "That's the truth, okay! I feel sorry for even saying that, because I do love it here! And I love the people! They treat me so well here." _

_With a sniffle, she used her arm to wipe away her tears, which was very unladylike, but in his stunned state, it reminded him of when she was just a girl with short hair after she had been hurt from training. She had cried then, much like how she was crying now, and he had teased her for it. Even despite her pain, she had gotten right back up to continue her training and showing her stubborn side._

_"I'm so sorry, Luffy," she whispered as she continued to cry. "I'm so sorry... I hate that you hate me... It hurts so much..."_

_His jaw flexed as he ground his teeth, listening to her words and her tears, and something within him snapped. Moving forward, he grabbed the back of her head and pressed her face within his chest. She gasped and went rigid in her surprise of his unexpected action. However, when realization finally hit her, her tears worsened, and she cried loudly as she clutched onto him tightly. She meant to never let him go again. She would not allow it._

_Sighing deeply, he closed his eyes and just allowed for his arms to encircle around her, holding her tight while she cried. His comfort was all she ever wanted and needed, and it was not long before she calmed down, but she refused to let him go. He handed her a handkerchief, and she accepted it, but she still kept an arm around him. She was afraid, that if she let him go, he would be gone again. After cleaning her face, her other arm again went around him, and that was when he realized, he was not going anywhere... ever._

_"I'm sorry, Luffy," she whispered against him. "I'm so sorry... Please, please forgive me..." She nuzzled her face into his hard chest, and then she whispered, "I love you, Luffy."_

_Swallowing down hard, he felt as if she had gone and punched him in the stomach. Oh wait, she had. He gave a grunt as he looked down at her, looking up at him. "What the hell was that for, damn it?" he asked and frowned._

_"Because..." she said, but then she just slammed her face back into his chest. "Please don't ever leave me again..." she whispered and sniffled again. "I'm begging you, Luffy."_

_Taking in a deep breath and closing his eyes, he was silent for a long while, but then he said, "I can't... You won't let me go..."_

_"Damn right... I won't ever let you go..." she whispered and sniffled again. "Stay with me here, please... I know I ruined everything, and I have no right to ask this, but please..."_

_"You ruined those plans the moment I set eyes on you and allowed you to travel with us," he muttered, looking irritated again._

_"Yes, I know..." she replied, nuzzling her face into him again. "Stay with me please... and be my king... be our king?"_

_Shaking his head and again closing his eyes, he then just lowered his face within her hair as his thoughts wrestled within his mind. This had not been the life he wanted, but his fate had changed the moment he met her. Somehow, he had known that, and yet he could not bring himself to say no, when she had asked to travel with him. The life of a mercenary was no life for a woman, and definitely not one at the tender age of seventeen. He could not tell her no, and he could not tell her no now._

_Taking in a slow breath, he opened his lips and whispered, "All right..."_

_Pulling back quickly, she gaped up at him, having not expected that answer... ever. Her eyes once again filled with tears, but then they softened as they gazed back at him. She had grown far more beautiful within that decade, and he was losing himself within her eyes. He was tired, and he was done fighting... with her. He just did not want to do it anymore. Leaning down slowly, he pressed his lips to hers, feeling her intake of breath, but then her strong lips soon pressed harder to his._

"Shishishi! I knew it," Luffy said with a massive grin, which forced his eyes closed.

Nami chuckled softly and said, "Yeah, you were right."

"I'm glad. I'm glad they were able to fix it, and I'm glad he's staying with her," Luffy said as his smile grew smaller, and he opened his eyes.

"Me too. I'm really glad too. I guess he's not such a bad guy, huh?" Nami replied with a giggle as she looked down at the book. It was pretty much already the end of the book. It was not meant to be long.

"Yeah," Luffy whispered, but the word was drawn out, which drew her attention.

Tilting her head back, she looked up at him, and he was looking directly down into her eyes. "Luffy?" she whispered, possibly because he had.

Slowly, Luffy's lips drew up into a smile, and then he whispered, "I see you."

Her smile also curved up, and she whispered, "Am I glowing?"

Slowly, he shook his head as his smile grew, and then he whispered, "No... I see _you_." He then chuckled and said, "It's blurring, and still dark, but I can see you."

Losing her smile, she gaped up at him, but then she suddenly gave a cry and sat up to hug him. "Oh Luffy!" she cried, but then she finally began to smile, even laugh, and then she said, "You can see!"

"I can see!" he replied as he laughed with her.

"This means you're going to get your vision back!" she cried, still laughing.

"Yeah!"

Slowly, she lost that smile, and then she pulled back to look at him. If his vision returned, then their dreams would continue. Of course, not to say it was not what she wanted! However, would it change things between them? It would seem her short time with him changed her dreams a bit. As if sensing her change, though he still could not see her face clearly, he then smiled to her softly and whispered, "Maybe we don't have to abandon our dreams and live somewhere together any longer, but I still want to stay with you, Nami. I want to stay with you here as we continue our journey to the end. We will fulfill our dreams, and then we will find new dreams to fulfill."

Looking up into his dark eyes, she sought the truth of those words within them, and then she smiled with a nod. "Yes, we will find new dreams. I've already found new dreams," she whispered in return to him.

"Me too," he whispered in turn, and then he snickered quietly, "Shishishi!"

Her smile softened, and then she whispered, "I love you, Luffy."

His smile softened as well as he nodded slowly and whispered, "I love you too, Nami." Leaning forward, he nuzzled her nose before going in to kiss her, but he whispered first, "You are my new dream."

**The End**

**Author's Note: **Bahahaahahaha! That's it folks! The End! I realized I forgot my signature, "**To Be Continued..." **at the end of each chapter, LOL! Ooooops! Oh well. xD I thought I had, at least, better put my "**The End**" up in there. XP Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed both endings, though I suppose the book didn't really end. I just ended off in a satisfactory spot. You know he was going to remain with the princess and become her king. xD I think that's satisfying enough to know, lol! It probably would have just ended off with some stupid lemon. Who wants that, right? o,o *SNORT* Yeah, I'm totally teasing you guys. I'm also hoping you guys are satisfied to know Luffy would eventually get his sight back, hahaha! xD Anyways, not sure if I will have the time or motivation to finish off some of the others. I can't even promise I will try, but if I do, well... then I do... We're super close to publishing our book, so at the very least, look forward to that. :) I will definitely make an announcement here for you guys, when we do publish. And hey, I might even consider turning this book, The Vanity Princess, into a book. xD Hahahaha! Thanks so very much for all of your support over the years for all of my fics. It has meant so much to me. :) You guys have really motivated me. I couldn't have done it with you. ;u; Well, until next time, you guys. :)


End file.
